Believer
by moinami
Summary: Nine years haven't meet each other again, but somehow Chihiro and Haku are still connected. From bitter black tea to the fireflies. Ended up returned to the spirit world, a life full of sacrifices welcomed her. She wasn't a human. She wasn't a spirit. With the soul of dragon inside, Chihiro revealed her fate as what she was.
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Black Tea

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away, it's Hayao Miyazaki's. I'm just a big fan so I wanted to make this fanfic. Ps: I only own the new characters. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bitter Black Tea

The sun set, fading its light in pink and orange at the horizon. It's almost night, it was time to the bathhouse to start its business. They turned on the lamps, the fume spread out from the funnel, maybe Kamaji had already turned on the boiler.

On the second floor from the top, Haku popped out from his room to the balcony. He threw his sight far to the horizon and let the breeze blew his hair and clothes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he opened them, they went to look at the spirit gate.  
"Good evening, Chihiro. How are you?" he talked to himself. The grin on his face slowly dropped into a frown.

 _No, Kohaku. No matter how much you hope, she could not be here. You know it's for her best_ , he thought. Then he smiled, it was a bittersweet smile.

He dropped his eyes from the spirit gate to a cup of hot black tea in his hand and began to drown on pondering.

He was in his river when suddenly a pink little shoe fell upon him. A little girl jumped into him, to after her shoe of course. Yet she was a bad swimmer, she was almost drown. He never wanted to mess with any human, but this girl, he wouldn't let her drown. So he shifted her to the shore. Later he found out she was thanking him before her parents came to save her.

"Thank you, Kohaku River, you saved me. I want you to know my name, it's Chihiro," said the little girl.

He replied her with a smile, he was sure she could see him since he took his human child form. Just about time her parents came, he hastily shifted and disappeared into his river. It was the first time they meet each other, and since then he could never stop thinking about that little girl.

Several years later, humans began to do something to his river. They were not actually destroyed his river, but what they did was unpleasant. They built some apartments above his river, which was making him uncomfortable. So he get out from his river, looking for some place of peace and quiet. And he ended up at this place, from he was only a guest until he became Yubaba's apprentice.

Time flies as he lived here. That human girl showed up once again, accidentally stumbled to the spirit world from the spirit gate. Her parents made some trouble caused them turned into a pig by Yubaba. She cried for help and so he did help her. The human girl was older making her quite unrecognizable. But he felt a tug inside him, it's his dragon instinct. The dragon inside told him, she was that little girl he could never stop thinking of.

It has been nine years since he got his name back, nine years after she left the spirit world. It has been nine years and yet he could not fulfill his promise. He desperately wanted to meet her. No, he _needed_ her. All these nine years suffering with his feelings grew into love for the human, but he could never get to her. Oh how bitter was his fate, just like the black tea he was starring down right now.

He sighed. "That's why black tea is the best, bitter all on me." He smiled then took a sip of it.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a little family were having dinner. The late thirties woman and the older husband with their one and only daughter. Yuuko cooked a chicken soup which was Chihiro's favorite food. Yuuko was sure her cooking was good because Akio told her so, but still they had no idea why their daughter was eating idly. With and empty look, Chihiro ate the soup sip by sip. After several moments of silence, Yuuko finally said something.

"How is it, dear? Do you like the soup?" asked Yuuko.

Chihiro taken aback as she snapped out from her thoughts. "Oh, um, yeah... I love it," she lied. Actually, it was tasteless on her tongue. She had no idea why she lost her appetite since the day she left the spirit world.

Yuuko sighed. Akio held her hand and smiled to calm her. They both knew something must have happened to their daughter since they moved to the city. Maybe she was still upset that they had to move and she missed her old town. Maybe puberty just hit her or something, or any other reason. But Chihiro never told them and they could never figure it out.

"So, how's school?" asked Akio changing the subject.

Chihiro sighed. "Well, I think it's fine though. Just as usual, lessons and unfriendly friends..." She didn't really mean it, but indeed she didn't really make any friends. She hated it here. She wanted to come back _home_ , to the spirit world. There would be her real friends and also family.

Now Akio sighed. "Well, sweetheart, if there is any problem, you could always have tell us, okay?" he smiled and looked at her eyes deeply.

Chihiro smiled nervously but she nodded. "Right.. Umm, I guess I'll just go back to my room. I am full already," she stood up and took her cup of black tea in her hand, making her way to her room.

"Okay, dear. Good night, we love you," Yuuko smiled sofly.

Chihiro replied her. "Good night, mom and dad. I love you too," and finally she made her way to her room.

Chihiro took a deep breath as she sat by the window side. It had been nine years since she got back from the spirit world. She would always wanted to come back but she couldn't. The only reason she survived here was her parents. She had tried for thousand times to get through the spirit gate, but always zero resulted. There would only an empty meadow, nothing such an abandoned amusement park to be found. Was the spirit world only her wild imagination? No, it couldn't be. Her brain wouldn't capable to had such damn great imagination. _It was real. It had to be real_ , she thought.

She looked up to the sky. The stars glittered up above. Somehow she knew if it's the human or spirit world, the sky must be the same, right?

"Hey, Haku. It's been a long time. Do you miss me like I miss you?" she spilled out her longing. As if Haku was there in front of her.

She sighed. She brought her feet to her chest, she wrapped her arms around it and hung her head. How was her to survive? She could never decrease her longing. Instead it was increasing by the day. For everyone in the spirit world, Lin, Kamaji, Bôh, Zeniba, even the old witch Yubaba. But most for Haku. All these lonely nine years had turned her feelings into love for the river spirit. His words always echoed in her head. He was sure they would meet again someday. She did either. But when? How long she had to remained in waiting? _Oh, this couldn't get more bitter_ , she thought.

She took a sip of her black tea. She kept it in her mouth for a second then gulped it. "Only you can hit my tongue," she said starring down her tea. "You fit me. Bitter. Bitter but better," she smiled. It was a bittersweet smile.

* * *

 **hi readers~! how was it? it's my first time to write a fanfic, so you can blame me if maybe there are some mistakes in grammar. I am still learning English and try to explore my vocabularies . hehe, sorry.**

 **For Haku and Chihiro, although they haven't meet each other again in nine years, they attracted to the same thing; bitter black tea. Do you think it makes sense? Tell me what's on your mind and review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Come and Go

Chapter 2: Come and Go

The sound of the door being knocked brought Haku back from his thoughts. He forgot he was still working in the bathhouse even he wasn't Yubaba's apprentice anymore. He waved his hand and the door opened. "Come in."

A lizard spirit came into his room. "Good evening, Master Haku. I was sent by Master Yubaba to tell you she wants to meet you immediately," said the spirit bowing.

Haku sighed. "Right. Thank you," he nodded.

"Yes, Master Haku." The spirit replied, once again bowing and then left his room.

Haku snorted. What could be so important that the old witch wanted to meet him immediately this early? He walked out his room to the elevator and pulled the lever to get to Yubaba's office at the top floor.

He arrived and the enchanted door knocker welcomed him. "Very well, Haku. My master has been waiting."

Haku bowed and the door opened. He walked in. Before he reached the room where Yubaba was, he heard she was talking to someone. A girl. He had been currious so he slowed down his way to her while eavesdropping.

 _"Sign your name there, and you could start working from now."_

Yubaba. _She must be employing someone new,_ he thought.

 _"Hmm, your name, Mikayo. It's too much."_

 _Hmph, you old hag still doing that stealing name contract,_ he snorted.

"From now on, your name would be Kayo. Do you understand me, Kayo?" said Yubaba firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl bowed.

Just then he arrived at Yubaba's room.

"Haku! About time! Here, come in. I want you to know my new apprentice," she smiled smugly and eyed the girl.

Haku bowed. Not that he obeyed Yubaba like before, he just didn't want to make any problem with the old witch.

"Haku, this is Kayo. And Kayo, meet Haku, one of my best employees," she presented her.

The girl froze for a moment once she looked at Haku. She smiled nervously and then bowed. Haku eyed her from her head to toe. The girl was about his age. She was tall for a girl, even he was taller than her. Her skin was white, her hair was wavy ebony black, part of the side was tied together and the rest was dangling through until her middle back. She had purple small eyes that it was rare even for a spirit. She wore a simple purple kimono, the paler purple than her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Haku," Kayo smiled. There was something more in her smile, Yubaba knew it easily.

Haku merely smiled and nodded. _I hope this one won't be a problem here,_ he prayed in his thought.

"Good. Now, Haku, would you please take her down stairs and settled her in?" asked Yubaba.

Haku forced a smile. "Yes, Ma'am."

Yubaba grinned. "Kayo, you may follow him. If there is anything you wanted to ask you could ask him."

"Yes, thank you, Ma'am," they both bowed to Yubaba and then Haku led her walked out the room to the elevator and went downstairs.

Haku tried to look calm as possible as he could. He hated it. He could feel Kayo's eyes lingered staring at him. They both remained in silence until the elevator dinged and opened as they reached the main floor.

They walked through the bathhouse. Every spirit, working or not, caught their eyes on them. What they saw in front of them was just like a perfect visual couple. The tall and muscular man, with his dark blue greenish bob hair cut and emerald eyes, looked so manful in his white kariginu. The girl looked very elegant with her white skin and diamond-like purple eyes, her wavy ebony black hair, using pale purple kimono, walked gracefully behind him. Some male spirits were immediately fell in love with her but both the girl and the man they saw were too good to be true. What they saw was perfect, except they were acting awkwardly to each other. Haku didn't like to be the center of attention. He growled and took a deep breath. Just then finally he spotted the foreman.

"Kayo, listen. I will take you to the foreman over there, and he will soon find a job for you. If you need a help just ask me," Haku tried not to be rude.

Kayo nodded happily. "I will, thank you, Haku!" She grinned, the grin reached her eyes.

Haku just smiled and nodded. With that he left her with the foreman. He sighed a relief as he passed through the awkward moment Kayo made.

* * *

The sun shone brightly and its rays flowed to Chihiro's room through the window, forcing the nineteen years old girl to woke up. Chihiro opened her eyes and found herself in her room. Realizing the day was a weekday, she grunted and idly sat up. She had to go to school, whether she liked it or not.

She snorted. "Just another day of pain," she mumbled. Then she got up and prepared to go to school.

Chihiro was now in the last grade of high school. By her age she was supposed to be on collage, but she was late for a year. Eversince she got back from the spirit world, she often had a daydream that slacked her in school. She become a loner. Her parents, her teacher had warned her but it already happened and it was on the past. Now she had to keep on going just to finished her school, but then she had no plans what to do after she graduate. She never really made friends. Even her classmates thought she was a weirdo. But she neverminded them.

Chihiro not so interested in classes so she wanted it to be over as soon as possible. She had a habit to visit her oldtown often after school. Just like this day. After the class ended, she took a bus to her old town. It was far though, but she would waste her money to go there. It took at least two and a half hours to get there. Once she arrived, she stepped out the bus and walked to the only place she missed there.

The place was rather would be seen as usual apartments, but that wasn't what she visited. She visited a little stream that flowed and popped out down the apartments. Yes, a little stream that once was part of the Kohaku River.

She ran happily to the water, sat on it's bank. She soaked her feet in to the water, enjoying the cool water to refreshing her mind.

"Hey, Haku. It's me, again," she smiled to the water.

On the middle of his sleep, Haku felt a tug. Something called him. It's his river. He snapped awake.

"She's there! Again!" Haku jumped out from his bed and ran out to the balcony. He took his dragon form and flew to his river.

"So, how are you? I miss you, you know. But I don't think you miss me too, do you?" she frowned. She felt irritated of waiting and given no response from him.

She sat there in silence for a while. She was just staring the clear blue water. She sighed. "I feel like a stupid insane girl. I talked to myself every time I visit you. But it's okay, though. I miss you and the others too. My sister Lin, Kamaji, Granny, Boh. Hey, how about Yubaba? haha..." she mumbled.

The river kept screaming to him. _She's here! She's here!_ Haku burst his speed up as he seen his river came up to the view.

She had been sitting there for a while and her feet was already wrinkled. "Look, I am sorry that I can't take a long time here. It's my parents, they'll worried about me. But really, I want to go back _home,_ to the spirit world. Maybe later I'll try to get pass through the damn spirit gate again," she said firmly.

 _She is going to leave! She is going to leave!_ The river cried to him. _What? No! Wait, don't go! I am almost there!_ He landed on the riverbank and shifted back to his human form.

"So, farewell, Haku," she stepped out the water. She smiled to the water once again and then left.

Haku steped into his river. _She's gone._

"What? No! She was here! Please..." he cried to the water.

Haku frowned. He cut it so close. Just why she had to leave when he was almost there?

 _She was so upset. She didn't think that you miss her like she did._ The water told him. His river in the human world was connected to this one in the spirit world. But since it was being covered up, there's not much he can do.

"No... Chihiro, why would you think like that?" he felt her sadness through the water. It was painful.

"Don't you know that you are the only reason I aged myself...? So I hope one day I can fit you. How does it possible if I didn't miss you? I think about you all the time!" he cried to the water.

Silence answered him. Haku sighed. It's useless. Even if she was there at his river in the human world, she wouldn't be able to heard him.

 _She's going to try to pass through the spirit gate._ The water told him again.

Haku raised his eyebrow. "What? Again?"

 _No, don't do it! Of course I wanted to meet you, but it's too dangerous here,_ he thought.

Haku stepped out the water as the sun strarted to set down. With his jumpy heart he flew back to the bathhouse.

* * *

Chihiro arrived at home when it's already dark. She hurried and ran from the bus stop to her house. She was afraid that her parents must be looking for her. Her parents would scold her for making worries. But turned out, they didn't.

"Mooom, Daaad, I'm hoome!" she cried out as she opened the door. "Sorry, I am laate! Please don't be mad at mee," she continued while took off her shoes.

She ran up the stairs to found her parents. What she saw there confused her. They were busy, moving here and there, packing things and clothes.

"Oh, Chihiro my dear, you're home," said Akio once he spotted her standing on the end of the stairs.

"Umm yeah, sorry I am late. What happened?" she asked. She walked towards them.

Ignoring her daughter's apologize, Yuuko replied. "It's your dad. Earlier this afternoon he got a phone call from his boss, he said he have to attend a meeting with some important clients tomorrow. The meeting will be held out town, and we are leaving soon tonight. I hate to leave you alone sweetheart, but I have to accompany your dad," she explained while folding clothes and put them in a bag. She stopped and looked at Chihiro concerned.

"We are sorry that we have to leave you alone. But we won't be long, we will back tomorrow evening. Will you be alright?" Akio put his hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Chihiro huffed. It wasn't the first time they left her all alone at home. "Yeah, it's fine. I can take care of myself though," she shrugged and nodded.

Yuuko and Akio smiled. They picked up their bags and heading downstairs to the door. "Alright then, we are leaving now."

Chihiro followed them downstairs. They put their bags in the car, and once again said their farewell to Chihiro.

"Take care of yourself, my dear. We love you," Yuuko kissed her forehead before got into the car.

"I will. You guys take care too! I love you, always!" She replied them from the door leaf and waved her hand. She watched their car leaving until it disappeared by the distance. She came back into the house and shut the door behind her.

She sighed. "So, tomorrow is Saturday. What to do? hmm," she mumbled to herself.

She walked upstairs. _This could be a chance to get through the spirit gate. Hmm, should I do it now?_ She thought.

But it was dark and late. She felt so tired from her trip to her old town. Two and a half hours, multiplied by two for a round trip, it means she had been sitting there in the bus, thru all the snacking and bumpy roads, for five hours!. Backache was now trailing her. _I guess I'll take a bath and just go to sleep. I can do it tomorrow though._ And so that what she did. Little did she know there was something about to happen. She had no idea that there's something approaching, waiting to strike her.

* * *

 **Yes, the second chapter! I cannot resist! While writing this chapter I was wondering if I were Kayo, I would immediately scream like a fangirl, hoho :3 But, what would be happen to Chihiro?**

 **By the way, thank you to Amidstsnow for your review :). So guys, which direction do you think this story will go? Share to me what's on your mind through your review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Wanna Live Forever

Chapter 3: I Don't Wanna Live Forever

Haku made his way through the bathhouse. It was a bussy day though, a huge wave of customers were occupied. Yet he was given no job from Yubaba neither from the foreman, so he planned to visit Kamaji. Just then he walked passed the main floor didn't noticed Kayo was there.

"Oh, hey Haku!" Kayo called him.

Haku turned and saw Kayo waved at him. He walked towards her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Umm, are you bussy?" she asked.

Haku shrugged. "I guess I'm not. Why?"

"Thank goodness. Mr. Foreman asked me to move those things to the storeroom, and I need a little help for the heavy ones," she pointed the piled up things and boxes behind her. "Would you help me?" She asked and put a cute smile on her face.

Haku nodded and smiled. "Sure, why not?" he picked up some boxes. "Just forgive him, sometimes Mr. Foreman is cold-blooded to new employees. Even for a girl employee," he continued.

Kayo starred him in amazement. She froze for a momment.

"Come on, these boxes are not too heavy, but not for long," Haku's voice snapped her out.

"Oh, yes. Let's go then," she felt herself blushed. Hastily she picked up random things and walked beside Haku. "Thank you, Haku. I really appriciate your help," she smiled to him.

Haku replied her. "Yup, no problem."

They walked down the stairs, heading to the storeroom. After a moment of silence, Kayo spoke up.

"So, how long you have been worked in here?" Kayo asked.

"Umm.. maybe for eleven... or twelve years? I'm not really sure," he replied.

"Wow, that's long enough," she exclaimed. The thought of _do you have any girlfriend_ came to her mind. She shook her head, she had no courage to asked him about that. "What makes you stay here all this time?" she asked instead.

Haku sighed. "Well, I am a river spirit and actually I have no where to go since my river was covered up by appartements in the human world, and being alone at my river in this world... had become lonely," he paused in his sentence to added _without you, Chihiro_ mentally. "So this place had become my second home and people here had become my familly," he continued.

Kayo gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about your river, it must be hard for you."

"No, it's fine. It was in the past though," they reached the storeroom as he finished his words. He opened the door and put the boxes on the floor. Kayo did so and they came out of the room and went back upstairs to get the rest of the things.

"So, how about you? What makes you came to work here?" asked Haku became friendly.

Kayo surprised. She was so excited that Haku became friendly with her. "I came here for my parents. They dreamed to have their own bathhouse. They asked me to do some surveys about bathhouses and I heard that this bathhouse is the best one in this world, so I decided to work here while having my survey," she explained.

Haku nodded understood. "Well then I hope you'll enjoy the work and good luck for your survey," he smiled.

Kayo's heart was about to jumped out from her chest. She could feel herself blushed even darker. _Of course I'll enjoy the works here. You make me,_ she thought. "T-thank you, I will," she said.

Noticing Kayo's change, Haku rolled his eyes. Tried to get away from her nicely, he remembered his plan to visit Kamaji. "Uh, Kayo, I am sorry, but I remember there is something I have to do. Is it okay if I leave you with the rest stuffs?" he asked politely.

Kayo was dissapointed. She wanted to be with him just a little longer. But she hid it and merely nodded. "Oh, yeah, it's fine. I can take care of the rest."

"Okay, then. See you," Haku smiled and turned away leaving her. She watched him leaving and went downstairs. She turned around and huffed. Bringing her hands to her head, she shook it.

Little did they know _she_ caught her eyes on them while they were talking. _She_ put on mischievous eyes and chuckled. _Oh, Haku. You are a big dumb, she_ thought.

* * *

Haku slid the wooden door of the boiler room and found Kamaji was snapping the sootballs.

"Calm down, Kamaji. I believe they are doing their best. Maybe they are just getting exhausted," said Haku calmly before popped into the boiler room.

Kamaji turned to saw the speaker. "Haku! It's been a while since the last time you came here!" he said excitedly.

Haku grinned. He closed the door before walked towards the spider-like old man. He sat with the shelves against his back.

"So, what brought you here?" Kamaji asked.

The exhausted sootballs were greeting him. Haku petted them and then shrugged. "I don't know, there was just nothing to do upstairs. So I planned to visit you," he answered without moving his eyes away from the sootballs.

Kamaji extended his arms. Without looking back, he reached some shelves above Haku and took some herbs. "Is that so?" He turned and eyed Haku suspiciously. "Well, I bet you have something to say, huh?" He turned around and back to mixing some herbs.

He was right. Haku chuckled. Kamaji knew him very well. "Of course, Kamaji," he answered. "It's about _her_."

"Chihiro?" Kamaji asked.

Haku nodded. "Yes, Chihiro." Kamaji didn't answer, so he continued. "Yesterday she came to my river. She was so upset. She spilled out her longing, even she thought that I didn't miss her. How could she think like that?"

Kamaji stopped and looked at him. He sighed. "Haku, it's been nine years since she left, isn't it?" Haku nodded. "You promised her you will meet each other again, yet you haven't, you couldn't get to her and you can't even give her any sign after all these time. No wonder she thinks like that," he continued.

Haku's eyes winced. "Just why I cannot get to her? Things couldn't get more bitter, I can't help it anymore!" he cried. He hung his head and put his hand on is forehead. He closed his eyes. "I love her, Kamaji." he exclaimed.

Kamaji surprised at his confession. He chuckled. "Yes, I know. We all know. We all can see it clearly. Even Chihiro did love you so."

Haku's eyes snapped open. He lifted up his head. "She... did?" he asked innocently. Just then the wooden door slid open and a late twenties woman with long brown straight hair popped into the room.

"Your breakfast, Kamaji!" she said. Both the oldman and the river spirit turned to her.

"Lin," Haku said in flat tone. He smiled.

She threw him a bored look. "So, you are here, Mr. Dumb," she said. She passed Kamaji the food and then made her way to the sootballs, stormed passed in front of Haku.

"Hey, Miss, watch your language," Haku said calmly.

Lin shook her head. "Nope. I said it," she turned and faced him. "Haku, you are a big dumb!" she mocked.

Kamaji chuckled while chewing his breakfast. Haku cocked his eyebrow. "Excuse me? What is your problem, Miss?" he asked.

Lin shrugged and chuckled. "I have no problem. The problem is yours, that you don't even realize _that girl_ is in love with you."

Haku surprised. "What? Who?"

Lin grunted. "See? Unbelievable. That girl, you've been talking with her when you guys came back from the store room."

"Huh? You mean Kayo?" Haku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, whatever her name is," said Lin in boring tone.

"But, Lin, how could you tell-"

"It is obvius, you idiot!" Lin cut him off. "The way she looks you, or when she blushed while you guys were talking, weren't you pay attention?"

Haku blinked in confusion. Kamaji chuckled and then joined them on the wooden floor.

"Calm down, Lin. Haku is not idiot. He is just in love," Kamaji said calmly.

"What? If he is in love, then why doesn't he realize about that girl's feeling?" now Lin was confused.

Kamaji smiled. "Of course he doesn't. He's in love with another girl. He's in love with Chihiro."

"Who?" Lin asked the unfamiliar name.

Haku sighed. "I had never told you before. Chihiro is Sen, your so called little sister," he explained.

Lin's eyes widened. "SEN!? Chihiro is her real name? So after all these time..." she cried. "Wait, but it's been like-" she stopped and started to count with her finger. "Nine years? And you're still...?" Lin blinked in surprise.

Haku nodded. His face slightly blushed.

"Whatever you've just said about Kayo, I don't think it will change my mind and feelings for Chihiro."

"But I don't understand..." she cried.

Kamaji chuckled at the look on Lin's face. "I told you before, you don't understand about love." he said wisely.

Lin huffed and folded her arms together. Both Haku and Kamaji laughed at her reaction.

* * *

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open to the noises that bothered her sleep. It sounded like someone was knocking at the door. She was too sleepy to response but someone outside knocked the door louder. Chihiro sat up and yawned. _Seriously? What time is it?_ She turned to the digital clock on the desk beside her bed. 01:47. _They must be joking! What are they doing here in the middle of the night!?_ she thought. "Just a minute!" she answered the visitor.

She went downstairs and almost slipped. She was barely awake. She opened the door and a dazzling blue light welcomed her. Once the light faded, two police figures was standing in front of her.

"Good Night, Miss. Is it true this is Ogino's residence?" asked the tall policeman.

"Umm, yeah... it's true," Chihiro said rubbing her eyes.

"So, you must be Chihiro Ogino, right?" he asked again.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?" she clarified finally awake.

The policeman sighed. "Miss Ogino, we are sorry to bother your rest. But we came here to tell you your parents got a car crash," he explained.

Chihiro's eyes widened. "What? A car crash?"

He nodded. "Yes, and now your mother is in the hospital,"

"My mom... and my dad?" she asked. She had a bad feeling.

He sighed and glanced the other police next to him. "We are really sorry, Miss. Your father was... dead when we found them at the scene," the other police said. He looked at Chihiro concerned.

That's it. She froze. She felt like her heart fell down to her stomach. "No, no. I don't believe you. This can't be right," she trembled and she shook her head.

Both the policeman knew this would happen. The taller one took a folder out of his sling bag and gave it to Chihiro. She opened it. She gasped. What's inside the folder made her trembled even more. It was a picture of her parents' car, fully destroyed from crashing the roadblock. Her eyes was close to tears.

"Is that your parents' car?" they asked.

The folder dropped to the floor and so did herself.

"NO! Daddy! No! No... Dad..." she cried and sobbed. Pictures and memories about her dad was running inside her head like a movie. She couldn't believe her dad has gone.

The policeman crouching down to her. They petted her back to calm her. "We are very sorry, Miss Ogino. It must be very hard for you. But your mother is still in the hospital. You could come with us and we will take you to her," they said.

Chihiro lifted her head up. She wiped her tears. She nodded. Ignoring she was still in her pajamas, she got into the police car and sat in the backseat defenselessly.

* * *

They were chatting about several things happily when suddenly Haku skipped a heartbeat and his face paled. He put his hand on his chest. His hand was gripping on it. _What was that? Something must have gone wrong..._ he thought. But he didn't say a word. He sat there remain in silence meanwhile Lin and Kamaji were still chatting. Lin was the first to notice Haku's change.

"Yo! Mr. Dumb! What is it? You look pale," she asked.

Haku snapped out of his thought. He hastily answered. "Huh? No, I'm fine," he smiled nervously.

Lin cocked her eyebrow and then threw him a bored look. Kamaji eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

They parked their car in front of the emergency room. The policeman escorted Chihiro in, straight to the nurses station, and asked about the girl's mother.

"Where is the patient named Yuuko? This girl is her daughter," said the tall policeman.

The nurse looked surprised to see Chihiro. "You mean the car crash victim?" she asked. The policeman nodded meanwhile Chihiro was only remain in silence, holding her tears that about to stream. "Come, follow me. She's over there," she hurried and lead them.

She lead them to a chamber with covered green curtains. A doctor emerged out from there. Chihiro sped up, ran ahead among the others, straight to the doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor, how is my mom?" Chihiro cried to him.

The doctor surprised at her sudden question. "You are Miss Ogino?" he asked. She nodded. His expression softened to concerned. "Miss Ogino, I am sorry, but your mother's condition is very bad."

Chihiro gasped. "Oh, no! Is she awake?"

The doctor nodded "Yes. But she needs- Hey, wait! Miss...!"

Chihiro ignored him. She passed him and breached the green curtains into her mother's chamber. The doctor was about to stop her, but he had no heart to. So he just let her. She found her feeble mother on the bed, with some rubber tubes connected to her body and some monitors next to her bed that helped to sustain her life. She wore an oxygen mask and heavily breathed.

She ran to her. "Mom!"

Yuuko opened her eyes and turned to her. "Chi-hiro... My.. De-ar..." she said hardly.

Chihiro gulped. "Mom... I am so worried about you," she held her hand.

Yuuko smiled sadly. "I'm sorr-ry... Chihiro. Your... Dad... We're sorr-ry.."

Chihiro shook her head. "No, Mom. Don't say you're sorry,"

"Y-y-you have to be... strong..." Yuuko said fully struggled. She raised her hand to caress her daughter's cheek, maybe for the last time. "Ta-take care of... yourself."

She can't help it. Her tears streamed. "No! Mom! Don't say it!" she gripped her hand.

Tears were flowing down from Yuuko's wistful eyes too. "We l-l-love you... Chi-chihiro. Al... ways.."

Chihiro smiled sadly. "I love you too, Mom. Always," she kissed her mother's hand.

Yuuko smiled and then closed her eyes.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Chihiro turned to the monitor. It showed only green line that moved flatly. She turned back to her mother. She was holding her hand that was getting cold. She gasped.

"DOCTOR! NURSE! ANYONE! HELP HER! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" she shouted.

* * *

"Seriously, Haku. What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" asked Kamaji getting worried.

Haku didn't answer, he hung his head and throwed his sight to the wooden floor instead. He felt their gazes on him. He sighed then lift his head up.

"I-I don't know," he replied. "I skipped a heartbeat and I had a bad feeling. I think something must have gone wrong," he explained.

Five bath tokens fell and hung behind Kamaji intruded them. He turned and realized he had been slacking.

Kamaji huffed. "Yubaba's not gonna like this," he turned back to work. "Haku, I think you should get some rest and calm yourself," he turned his head to Haku.

Haku took a deep breath. He stood up. "I guess so. I'll just go back to my room. Thanks, Kamaji, Lin," he smiled slightly then heading to the door.

Kamaji nodded. "And you too, Lin! You should get back to work!" he said snapping the stunned Lin.

Lin gave him an annoying face expression. "Uhuhhh, yeah," she said in boring tone.

* * *

The doctor and nurses were still at the other side of the curtain so they heard her clearly. They came hastily and directly helped Yuuko. They checked her, the rubber tubes, and also the monitor.

Chihiro stood there watched and crying. The policeman came into the chamber too, tried to calm her. She watched they used a defibrilator on her mother for several times, but no response were given from her. Her crying became louder. The doctor turned, shook his head to her and a regret look came up to his face.

"No! Mom! Please don't go!" she cried. She was about to run to her mother, but the policeman held her back. "No! Don't leave me..." she felt her consciousness fade away. "Alone..." she can't helped it. She severe shocked. She fainted to the floor. Her eyes were closed but her ears could faintly hears.

 _"We lost her, Doctor,"_

 _"Sadly, yes. Note the time of death,"_

 _"It's 3:54 AM, Yuuko Ogino has declared dead,"_

 _No!_ she screamed mentaly. And then everything was a complete silent.

* * *

Just when Haku about to slide the door, suddenly he felt like falling down from a cliff. He dropped to the floor. He blacked out.

Everything was dark. He heard someone cried and sobbed. A girl. He turned and searched for the girl but he was alone in the dark.

 _"Haku,"_

That voice, he heard it in his every dreams.

 _"Chihiro!?"_

 _"Haku!"_

 _"Chihiro! Where are you!?"_

 _"Please help me," she sobbed._

 _"Chihiro! Tell me where you are!"_

He could only hear her sobbing.

 _"Chihiro!"_

 _"Please... Come for me,"_

her voice fade away and disappeared.

 _"Chihiro!"_

He felt a bitter liquid came into his mouth and he forced to gulp it. But he stifled and choked. He opened his eyes.

"Hey, dragon! You're awake!" Lin yelled. She and Kamaji were swarming him on his right and left. He saw Kamaji was holding a cup of potion, half empty. He looked worried.

Haku sat up. "Chihiro..." he mumbled.

Kamaji raised his eyebrow. "Haku, are you alright?"

"Huh? What happened?" he held his head tried to remember.

"You don't remember? You were about to went back to your room. But suddenly you dropped before you slide the door," Lin explained.

Now he remembered. "Oh, yes. That was... Suddenly I felt like falling down from a cliff and then everything was dark."

Kamaji and Lin looked confused.

"And Chihiro..." he continued. "She called me. She was there crying for help, somewhere in the darkness. I looked around and searched for her, but I was all alone there," his eyes narrowed.

Kamaji and Lin looked each other, then turned back to Haku.

Lin spoke up. "Oh, come on, dragon. It's just a dream. She must be fine," she smiled nervously.

"No!" he shouted. "No. I always dreamed about her, but it never was like that. Something must have happened to her," he stood up then walked towards the door.

"Haku, where are you going?" Kamaji asked. "You know you couldn't get to her, you cannot walk pass the hills. What are you gonna do?"

Haku stopped. He balled his hands. "I know!" he cried. "I just..." he sighed. "I'm going to my river, thanks," he slid the door and left.

Both Lin and Kamaji were stunned. They looked at each other.

"I hope everything will be fine," she said.

Kamaji nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

She heard voices. The sound of the door's hinge when it's opened. Footsteps. Whispers. A woman. A man.

 _"Is she awake?"_

 _"No, not yet."_

She felt someone held her hands, checking her pulse.

 _"Her pulse is still low. How poor she is. Both her parents died in the same night. I really feel sorry for her,"_

 _So, it's real? Mom? Dad? They're gone? I... wasn't dreaming._ She tried to open her eyes but it felt so heavy.

 _"Should we wake her up? Her parents will be buried in a few hours,"_

 _"No, just wait for a little longer. She really had a severe shock,"_

Chihiro forced herself to woke up. Her eyelids fluttered open. A blurry nurse figure welcomed her.

"Ah, Miss Ogino, I am so glad you're awake," she said.

"Where am I?" she sat up.

"You're in the hospital," the policeman beside her answered. "You got a severe shock. You fainted last night,"

"I remember," Chihiro said flatly.

The nurse handed her a cup of water. "Miss Ogino, you need to drink or you'll get dehydration," she said.

Chihiro did so, not that she concerned about herself, only to wet her dry lips so she could speak fluently.

The policeman cleared his throat. "Umm, Miss Ogino, I'm afraid it's not the right time, but I think you need to know that your parents will be buried in a few hours," he said.

The nurse caught her eyes coldly on his. The look of _how dare you_ came up to her face. A guilty look came up on the policeman's face.

"I know," Chihiro said. "I heard you guys were talking. So I forced myself to wake up," she gave them an empty look.

The nurse stunned for a moment. _This girl is strong, she forced herself to wake up from severe shock,_ she thought. She smiled.

"Well, now, are you feeling better, Miss Ogino?" she asked.

Chihiro threw her sight to the blanket that covered her legs. She ignored the nurse's question. "Let's just get ready for the funeral," she said instead.

* * *

The white dragon landed on his room's balcony. He shifted back to his human from. He came into the room and then threw his body to his bed.

"No! Chihiro!" he cried to the pillow. "You weren't going to my river. Then where are you?" he sat up. He held his chest. His heartbeat was uncontroled. "What happened to you? How can I help you?" he muttered. He balled his hands. He stood up and walked out his room, to the balcony. He caught his eyes coldly to the spirit gate. He took a deep breath. _Dear damn spirit gate, please cooperate with me this time,_ he thought.

* * *

All the things that happened to her in less than twenty four hours, were just unbelievable. The policeman took her home after the funeral. She didn't say much. She didn't cry. She remained in silence with her sorrowful eyes that looked empty.

"Take care of yourself, Miss Ogino. This is my phone number, you can call me if you need help," he gave her his name card. He said his farewell and then left.

Chihiro closed the door. She stunned for a moment, letting the silence sink in. She went upstairs, imagined that she'll found her parents there, just as the usual before. But no, she was all alone now.

She emerged into her room. She closed the door. She took off her purple hairband and put it on her wrist. She eyed the cloudy sky from her window for a second before laid down on the floor. She stared at the ceiling. Pictures and memories of her parents were running inside her head like a movie. She started to cry.

"God, please just take my life. I don't wanna live like this," she whispered in her sobbing.

* * *

It's been three days since Haku locked himself in his room. He had tried his best to open the damn spirit gate so he could get to Chihiro, ignoring the hill's curse. He had cast every spells and magics he had learnt. He used all of his power and strength. But always zero resulted. Lin, Kamaji, and everyone became worried. Every time they went to checked him in his room, his answer was always the same, _'Leave me alone.'_ He didn't sleep. He refused to eat. Kayo was worried too, of course. She asked Lin and the other spirits she knew _'Did you see Haku?'_ or _'Where is Haku?'_ or _'Is he alright?'_ about five times a day, until Lin became annoyed.

Someone knocked the door.

"Leave me alone," Haku muttered.

Whose outside knocked the door louder.

"I said, leave me alone!" he shouted.

 _"I-i'm sorry, Master Haku. We all worried about you. And now Master Yubaba wants to see you,"_ the speaker said.

Haku tensed up. He walked to the door and opened it. The lizard spirit outside gasped to see Haku's condition.

Haku eyed him coldly. "Fine," he stormed passed the lizard spirit and heading to Yubaba's office.

He didn't want to waste his time. Ignoring the enchanted door knocker, he barged into her office. Yubaba was surprised to saw his condition.

"Haku," she said calmly.

"What do you want?"

Yubaba chuckled. "Oh, how rude," she was about to snapped him but she realized that Haku could be dangerous when he's not in the mood. "Nevermind. I heard you locked yourself in your room. Why? I don't like it if my employee is slacking," she said.

"I can't work with my heart rumbling," he answered firmly.

"And why would your heart rumbling?" she asked interested.

Haku didn't answer. He threw away his sight to the carpet under his feet.

"ANSWER ME, DRAGON!" she snapped.

Haku's eyes narrowed. "Something happened to the human girl and I tried to help her, but I can't!" he shouted.

Yubaba's expression changed. "So, you're worried about Sen, aren't you? It's been nine years. Impressive," she grinned.

"Her name is Chihiro," he said coldly.

Just then Kayo emerged out from Boh's room with the giant baby behind her.

"Thanks, Kayo! That was a lot of fun!" Boh grinned.

"Anytime, Boh," Kayo smiled. She turned and found Haku was there with Yubaba. She gasped to see his awful condition.

"Haku! Are you okay? I am so worried about you!" Kayo cried.

"I'm fine," Haku answered without meeting her gaze.

Yubaba eyed Kayo mischievously. "So, Boh, sweet heart, how was your play time with Kayo?"

"It was great, Mama! It's been a while since the last time I had a great time with _my friend_ ," Boh answered.

They all knew _who_ did Boh mean, except Kayo.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Yubaba said. "Now, Haku. I see Kayo is as good as that girl, just like what Boh said. So why don't you forget her and be with Kayo? You don't need to worry and no more slacking," she continued calmly.

Kayo blushed. Boh folded his chubby arms and eyed Yubaba. Haku was about to explode but Boh did it first.

"Mama! You cannot compare Sen to Kayo, to anyone! Kayo is good but Sen is Sen! No one can replace her!" said Boh angrily.

Yubaba's jaw dropped open. She didn't expect her son would say something like that. The blush on Kayo's face disappeared. She forced a smile.

Haku nodded to Boh. "Thanks, Boh."

Boh nodded back. With that the boys left Yubaba's office. Leaving the stunned Yubaba and the irritated Kayo. Yubaba turned to Kayo.

"Kayo, thank you. Get back to work," she said.

Kayo nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." There's sadness in her voice, Yubaba knew it.

* * *

Haku went to the boiler room. He couldn't help it. He slid the door. Without words he emerged in. Kamaji turned and his eyes widened.

"Haku! Look at you! You look terible!" Kamaji jumped out his workspace directly to Haku. He grabbed his shoulder, eyed him carefully. Narrowed eyes. Dark bags plastered beneath them. Dry lips. Heavy breathing.

"How long you haven't sleep?" Kamaji asked.

"Three days?"

"Three days!? Why did you do that?"

"I can't sleep."

Kamaji sighed. "Eat? Drink?"

Haku shook his head. "I don't want to."

Kamaji gave him the _Seriously?_ look. "Sit down," he demanded.

Haku grabbed Kamaji's shoulders. "Look, Kamaji. Since I got _that_ dream my heart couldn't stop rumbling. I came to my river but it told me she wasn't there. I've tried my best to open that damn spirit gate! I cast all the spells and magics I had learnt, but it never work!" he cried. Kamaji stunned. Haku turned back to the shelves.

"I can't help her, Kamaji. I feel like I'm living in vain!" he sulked. He banged his head to the shelves over and over.

"Haku, stop acting like a child," Kamaji asked.

Haku wasn't listening. A dragon could be a stubborn to face love problems. "Stop it, Kohaku!" Kamaji pulled him back, forced him to meet his eyes. "Are you loosing your mind!?" he snapped.

Haku didn't move. "Yes, I am," he answered flatly. Kamaji shoved him down, forced him to sit. He took a glass of water for him. "Drink," he handed the glass.

Haku took a sip. He pondered. He thought about these past few days. Suddenly he remembered something. _She's going to try to pass through the spirit gate._ His river, it told him. His eyes widened. "Kamaji, she's comming!" he broke the silence.

"What?" Kamaji cocked his head aside.

"Maybe this time she'll get pass through the gate! Maybe this time she could make it!"

"Haku, you need a rest,"

"No, Kamaji. I'll wait for her. I'll wait for her before the hills until she come. I'll be there when she needs me," Haku stood up.

"Haku, you're not thinking clearly!" Kamaji said firmly. He grabbed his wrist.

There's fire in Haku's eyes. "I believe she will come. Let me go," he demanded.

Kamaji stared him for a moment before released his hand. He sighed.

"Thank you," Haku smiled and then left.

Kamaji shook his head. "That dragon is so stubborn," he muttered.

Haku ran through the bathhouse, ignoring some spirits called him. They're all surprised to see him. They had never see Haku in such a mess. If Haku had been paying attention, he wouldn't collided with a girl from his right side. The tray and the dishes she brought fell to the floor and so did them.

"Haku?" the girl said.

"Huh? Kayo?" he realized with whom he collided. "I am sorry, I didn't see you're comming," he stood up and helped her to get up. "Uh, are you okay?"

Kayo caught her purple diamond-like eyes to his wistful emeralds, deeply. "That should be my question. Are you okay?"

Haku stunned for a moment. Kayo's eyes as if were speaking to him. She couldn't resist. She leaned her face closer to Haku's. She closed her eyes and about to put her lips upon his, but he blinked and pulled himself away. She opened her eyes in disappointment.

"Kayo," he shook his head. "No." Fire glinted on his eyes. Without another words he left. She stunned and watched him went out the bathhouse. The other spirits were watching. Some of them felt sorry for Kayo, but some ladies who had their crush on Haku were laughing at her. Feel ashamed, Kayo hastily cleaned up the tray and the dishes, then ran away to the kitchen.

He stood there before the hills. It's midnight. It was very dark but with his dragon's eyes he could see the spirit gate across the river clearly.

"Please come to me, Chihiro. I believe you will," he sat. "And I'm right here for you."

* * *

Lin was mopping the wooden floor when Mr. Foreman came to her.

"Lin, your next job is to clean the big tub," he said.

Lin folded her arms. "Excuse me? Cleaning the big tub is the most exhausting work in this place. I won't working on my own!" she yelled.

The foreman laughed. "Of course you won't, Lin. That's why I assigned Kayo to assist you," he turned and Kayo emerged beside him.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Oh, great," she said in boring tone. "Okay then. Come on, let's just get it done," she made her way to the big tub, Kayo followed her lead.

They cleaned the big tub hardly. Scrubbing and mopping. Lin was making too much sulking and muttering meanwhile Kayo was working silently. She was pondering about Haku, still irritated about the awkward moment earlier that night. She couldn't thinking clearly.

"Lin, does Haku had a girlfriend?" the question slipped out from her mouth.

Lin was surprised to hear her question, she laughed. "Mr. Dumb had a girlfriend? I don't think so," she shrugged. "But if you asked 'Did he had a crush?', I believe he did put some feelings on _someone_ ," she continued.

Kayo's heart beat faster. _He had a crush? On me? No, it can't be. I was going to kiss him but he refused. Another girl, but who?_ she thought.

"By the way, did you see him?" she snapped her from her thoughts.

"Who?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Haku, The Stubborn Dragon?"

"Ohh, umm, last time I met him he was going outside the bathhouse," she replied.

"Alright then." Lin shrugged it off.

They finished their job at about 3 AM. Lin went outside the bathhouse. It was drizzling. She could see the river spirit's figure was sitting before the hills. She came to him.

"Yo! Dragon! Come back inside," she asked.

His hair and clothes were getting wet but he didn't move neither turned. "No, I am waiting for her, Lin," he said.

Lin had heard this before from Kamaji. The drizzle got intense and it started to rain. "But it's raining! You could wait for her inside!" she yelled.

"I am a river spirit, water is my best friend. I'll be fine, I am staying," he said stubbornly.

Lin sighed and shook her head. She went back to the bathhouse.

* * *

It had been three days. She stayed in her room. She did nothing. Just laying on the floor. Sat by the window. Staring at the sky. Drown on pondering. Crying. She ate nothing, she thought she need no food. It was unnecessary. Only drink, a little amount of water just to wet her throat, once or twice. Sleep was only if she overslept, but most she stayed awake. Forgot about to bathe.

She started to loosing her mind. Whithout her parents she felt like living in vain. She realized that after the whole time she was just living without a purpose. She didn't know what to do. Go to school? What for? She had no future, at least that's what she thought.

Once she thought to call the policeman. But again she thought it would be useless. They would pity her only because she was now an orphan. Oh, how she really hoped and prayed to die.

It was about 7 AM, Chihiro was sitting by the window. Her head hurt and her eyes swelled, she cried too much. Her mind was out of no where, her eyes looked empty. She was wondering if there's still hope. And then her eyes were moving to the purple hairband on her wrist. That's it.

She emerged out from her room, to the kitchen. She took out a knife from the shelves. She gripped it on her right hand. She took a deep breath. She narrowed her eyes. Walked out from her house, maybe she's gonna leave forever.

She let her feet lead her to a place she took as her last only hope. The spirit gate. _This is the last time. My only last hope, please let me pass through. Please cooperate with me this time,_ she prayed. No more wasting time, she walked into the tunnel.

* * *

The sun had rose up high, but Kayo couldn't get sleep. She kept thinking about Haku. She was worried again. Lin said he was sitting before the hills all night long. She went out the bathhouse looking for Haku. Lin wasn't lie. She found him there, sitting before the hills.

"Hey, Haku. It's me, Kayo," she said.

Haku turned his head like an inch to the right, but then he turned it back. "I need some time alone," he said.

Kayo frowned. "I know," she stepped forward. "Here, I brought you a blanket. Just maybe if you get cold," she said it carefully.

Haku didn't answer. Kayo sighed. "I'll leave it here then," she put the blanket beside him and then left.

Once she left, he sighed. _Chihiro, I am right here for you. Please come to me._

Chihiro arrived at the other side of the tunnel. A beautiful scenery of green hills welcomed her.

 _It'd better be here. It have to be here. Or else I can't help it anymore, I would end my life,_ she thought. She eyed the knife in her right hand.

She walked through the hills. Step by step. Memories from nine years ago started to running on her head, the further she went, the more she couldn't help it.

"Haku..." she mumbled as tears started to flow. "HAKU!" she cried.

On the other side of the hills Haku snapped up. He thought he heard someone called him. A girl.

"Chihiro...?" he whispered.

"HAKU! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed.

 _Chihiro! It's her!_ He stood up. "CHIHIRO!" he cried.

Chihiro's eyes widened. She thought she heard Haku's voice calling her name. "Haku...? HAKU!" she screamed again.

"CHIHIRO! I AM RIGHT HERE!" he screamed.

Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't dreaming. She sped up her pace heading to the other side of the hills. Haku felt overjoyed, she really came back. He ran to the stairs where the frog statue stood.

She arrived and a scenery of a place that looked like an abandoned amusement park welcomed her. There, beside the frog statue, the boy that she dreamed of was waiting. It never happened before everytime she tried to get through pass the tunnel.

She's comming. The girl he loved since nine years ago was now on her way to him. She reached the stairs and finally she was now in front of him.

His feelings were mixed when he saw her conditon. Her skin was pale, her eyes were sorrowful with dark bags plastered beneath them, they're also swelled. Dry lips. Heavy breathing.

She stepped forward. "Haku...?" she said.

"Chihiro..." he couldn't move his eyes from hers.

"Is that you?" she whispered.

"Chihiro, it's me..." he leaned his hand closer to her face and her shoulder.

Tears fell upon her cheeks. "You're real..." she trembled.

He didn't know what to say. He held her hands and found out she was holding a knife on her right hand. He confused. "Chihiro...?"

She blinked and then smiled. She felt her consciousness began to fade away. "Thank goodness," she whispered. The knife dropped from her hand. She couldn't help it. She fainted and about to fell to the ground. But in a blink, she fell to his arms instead.

 **woaaa finally I update the next chapter. Lately there's so many school works to do, they won't let me finish this one. Ugh. To be honest I've been so caught up in this chapter, it's the longest chapter I've wrote!**

 **to the reviewers:**

 **Amidstsnow ~ hmm, we'll see :D**

 **James Birdsong ~ thank you :D**

 **How about the others? Until this chapter I wanna proof that Haku and Chihiro were really had a strong connection. How was it? Review please :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Re-

Chapter 4: Re-

As fast as the wind blow, Haku ran into the bathhouse, heading straight to the boiler room, with the fainted Chihiro on his arms. He barged in, causing the spider-like oldman to snapped awake from his sleep. Kamaji sat up and saw Haku was comming.

"Haku! What on earth you think you-" Kamaji was about to angry but he trailed off as he saw Haku was carrying a girl.

"Kamaji!" he cried. Kamaji moved fast, he got up from his bed. He shifted it closer to Haku, and then helped him to laid down the girl. Once he took a good look, his eyes widened.

"Haku! It's Chihiro!" he cried.

Haku bent down. "Yes, it's her," he gently took off her shoes and put them beside the shelves.

"What happen to her? She looks so terrible... like you were yesterday," Kamaji asked. He looked concerned to his so called granddaughter. He put the blanket on her.

"That is what I am going to ask you. I'm not really sure, but she came from the hills with that awful condition," he caress her hair. "And when she got in front of me, she trembled and then fainted. She was holding this knife," he took out a knife from his pocket and put it beside her. "So, Kamaji, will you check her or something?" he asked.

Kamaji nodded understood. He checked her pulse and her body temperature. Chihiro sighed a heavy breath. Haku looked at her carefully and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. She had grown into a lovely girl. Her skin, he was sure it would be perfect if she was in a good condition. Her brown hair was so smooth that he wanted to caress it everytime he wants to, if she let him. Her chocolate brown eyes when they opened, they would be very dreamy without the dark bags beneath. Her red lips, even they were dried and paled, they would be the only place he wanted to leaned his. The sad things, she was a little skinny and he hoped the blush would get back to her cheeks when she gets better.

"She's fine, Haku," Kamaji brought him back from his thought.

"Are you sure, Kamaji?"

"Yes. I don't know what caused her fainted, but maybe she was exhausted and need some rest?" Kamaji scratched his head. "And from what you have said, I think something must have happened to her when she was still in the human world," he continued.

Haku frowned. So he was right. The dream, his heart, all the feelings these three days, were right.

"But, she's okay, Haku. Now she's here, don't be sad," Kamaji patted his back.

Haku smiled slightly. "Thanks, Kamaji."

"Anytime, Haku," he yawned. "Now, I'mma go back to sleep,"

Haku nodded. Kamaji sat, leaned his body against the wall and much to Haku's surprise, gone to sleep immediately.

He turned back to her. He stared her. He was grateful to meet her again, but he didn't expect to see her like this. He felt so guilty because he couldn't help her, but indeed he couldn't. He brought himself closer to her. He caress her hair.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro," he whispered. He leaned his head closer, and kissed her forehead.

He laid beside her, facing her. He folded his left arms, put it under his head as a pillow. For the first time in three days, he finally could calm himself. Now that she's right here with him, he knew she'll be okay and nothing's gonna hurt her, he'll protect her. He eventually gone to sleep with smile upon his lips.

 _She was standing at a meadow alone. She was alone but she felt peace and joy. She inhaled the cool air deeply. She threw her sight around as far as she could._

 _"Chihiro," a man called her._

 _She turned and found her dad was standing behind her. She smiled. "Daddy!"_

 _"Chihiro, my dear," said a woman._

 _She turned left and her mom was there beside her. She felt so happy. "Mommy!"_

 _She embraced them tightly. For a moment she felt they're returned her embrace, but then it's gone. Later she found out that she can't move. She looked at her parents, they frowned._

 _"Chihiro, I'm sorry," Akio said. "We're sorry," Yuuko said. Slowly they began to moved away from her._

 _"No! Mom! Dad! Don't leave me!" she cried. They were getting further and started to fade away._

" _No! Please don't leave me alone!" she tried to move but suddenly she fell into a dark cliff. And again she was alone there, in the darkness._

"No!" she cried.

Haku's eyes flipped open to her sudden cried. He sat up and saw his beloved one was cying in her sleep. She sweated a lot. She gasped for air and she shook her head.

Haku grasped her hands. "Chihiro, wake up," he said.

She sobbed. He leaned closer and cupped her face. "Chihiro,"

"Haku," she said. But her eyes were still closed.

"Chihiro, you're having bad dreams. Wake up,"

"Haku!" she cried. She wrinkled her eyebrows and sobbed even more. "Please help me..."

He blinked his eyes. He thought he was having déjà vu. "I am right here, Chihiro. Just wake up," he wiped her tears.

"Please... Come to me," she said weakly. Haku froze. It's just like his bad dreams three days ago.

"Chihiro, wake up!" he shook her body lightly.

"No!" she snapped awake and immediately sat up.

"Chihiro," he said. She turned to him, surprised. "Calm down, calm down... It's me," he held her hands. She gasped for air. "I am right here."

She stared him. Emerald eyes looked concerned in return.

 _"Will we meet again sometime?"_

 _"Sure we will,"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

She's still trying to register the reality. _It happened!_ "Haku..." she said. Tears overflowed from her eyelids. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer to his chest.

"Shhh... It's okay, it's okay. You're okay," he said. "I'm right here, you'll be fine," he patted her back.

Chihiro was overjoyed. His warmth and his comfy embrace fit her. For the first time in three days, she finally could calm herself. His scent, smells like fresh water. It felt so right. Her cry slowly began to subside. He felt his embrace become loose. He looked at her and found he was holding a mid-transparent human.

"Chihiro, you're see through!" he cried.

She lifted her head up and looked at her hands. She gasped.

"Wait here. I'll be right back in a minute," he stood up. And before she could say a word, he left.

She stunned for a moment before she looked around. It was dark and the light from the window wasn't that bright, so she assumed now must be twilight. She was in the boiler room. It's obvious with shelves around, the boiler, and the old boiler man who leaned against the wall in front of her, sleeping. Nothing's changed, everything was just the same like she remembered when she was there nine years ago. Some sootballs jumped out their nest and greeted her. A little smile crept on her face.

Then the wooden door slid open. Haku came in, he brought a bowl of rice and a glass of water. He sat beside her.

"Here, you should eat something. It's not warm but you can eat this," he said. He put them in front of her.

She said nothing and hung her head. She was getting more transpatent.

"Look, I know you don't want to, but you have to. Or you'll disappeared. And l won't let it happen," he glared her deeply. "Here," he took a bit of rice with the chopsticks and held it up in front of her mouth.

She sighed and finally ate it. Out of her expectation, the rice wasn't savorless. That was great.

"It tasted _sweet_ ," she said. She looked at her hands. They're not see through anymore.

"See, you're okay now," Haku smiled. "Do you want some more?" he asked.

Chihiro smiled. "Maybe later."

"Alright then," he put the bowl down.

She took a sip of water. "So... Is it twilight?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Is everyone awake?"

"Well, I met some who had already awake upstairs. It is early in the evening, though."

She nodded. She sighed a relief. "I can't believe it, I am really here," she said. "I missed you. A lot," she looked down.

He stared her. He held out his hand to held hers. She turned to face him.

"I missed you too," he stared her deeply. "Desperately," he added.

She heard him, but it seemed like too good to be true. "Really?"

He nodded. "Every single day since you left, I could never stop thinking about you," he slightly flushed.

Now Chihiro blushed. She looked down, ran away from his gaze. She felt blood was running up to her head as she realized they were still holding each other's hand.

"Chihiro, are you okay?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I mean, what happened to you? What happened when you were in the human world?" Haku's expression became serious.

She held her breath as he held her hand tighter. _Where should I start?_ she thought. She sighed. "I..." she stopped. She gulped. She couldn't find a word.

All of sudden, Kamaji yawned noisily. Both Haku and Chihiro snapped, hastily broke their hands away. They blushed and turned away each other. Kamaji stretched himself and lifted up the sagging black spectacles on his nose.

"So, you guys are awake," he mumbled half awake.

Chihiro grinned. "Good evening, Grandpa," she said.

"Grandpa... huh? Who is so brave to call me _thaaaaat_?" he yawned again.

Both Haku and Chihiro chuckled. "Hey, Grandpa, just wake up. You don't want to upset your granddaughter, do you?" Haku said.

"Granddaughter...?" Kamaji lifted up his head. "Chihiro!" he cried, finally wide awake. He threw his six arms around her.

She returned the embrace happily. "It's nice to see you again, Kamaji. I missed you," she said.

"And I you," he replied. He let her off his embrace. "My, my! Look at you! You've grown into a lovely young lady!" he exclaimed.

She grinned and blushed a little. "Thank you, Kamaji. No offense, but you haven't changed," she said.

"Yeah, I am too old for that, unlike you and Haku," he shrugged.

She turned to Haku, had just realized he did grown up too. He smiled. She grinned. Kamaji turned on the fire and the boiler. The room became warm and bright. This was almost perfect. Only one person was missing.

"Hey, is Lin still here?" she asked.

"Yes, she is still here," Haku answered them.

"Really!? I wanna see her! I've missed her so much as if she's my own sister!" she cried excitedly.

Haku laughed. "Let's just wait for her. She'll come here to bring your grandfather's breakfast. Right, Kamaji?" Haku said.

Kamaji nodded. "Yeah. Lin must be delighted to see you," he said.

Just then they heard someone's running towards from behind the door. Then the door slides open. They turned and Lin was standing there with anxiousness on her face.

"Speak of the devil," Haku mumbled.

"Kamaji!" she cried, unnoticed the other two persons in the room.

"What is it Lin? You look screwed," said Kamaji.

"I was just woke up and my nose catched a human scent. And I thought it's..." she trailed off as the human scent was stronger and insisted her to looked at the other side of the room.

"Hello, Lin," said the human.

Lin's eyes widened. "SEN!" she ran to her and threw her arms around her. The human returned the embrace tightly. "Sen, you're here! I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" she cried. She hugged her so tight that making her muscle sounds craked. Haku's eyes winced at the sound.

"Woaa, Lin!" Chihiro squealed.

"Let go of her, Lin! You'll break her bones!" Haku cried.

Lin gasped. Kamaji laughed. She let the human off her embrace. "Oops! No, I am sorry, Sen! I don't mean to hurt you," she said feeling guilty.

Chihiro rubbed her back. She nodded. "It's okay, Lin. I'm fine," she smiled.

Lin sighed a relief. She shook her head. Then she looked at her carefully.

"My goodness, Sen, you've grown up! It's been nine years, right?" she said. Chihiro nodded. "How did you get back here?"

Chihiro's expression changed. She threw her eyes away. Sadness appeared on her face. Haku and Kamaji looked concerned. Lin cocked her eyebrow.

"Hey, what's with the faces..? What happened?" she asked confused.

"Chihiro, would you tell us what happened?" Haku asked.

Chihiro sighed then finally spoke up. "Well, you asked me how did I get back here. The answer is I get back here from that damn spirit gate. The same tunnel I came and left," she explained. "Maybe you won't believe me, in these nine years I've tried to get through the tunnel for thousand times. But when I arrived at the end of the tunnel, there would only an empty meadow. I walked over, down the hills, only to be dissapointed 'cause there's no town to be seen," she stopped, took a breath. "So, it's a big surprise I make it here today."

Lin looked surprised. Kamaji sighed. But Haku, he looked down. Chihiro made a bittersweet smile.

"Since the day I left nine years ago, I regreted my decision. Not that I regret about saving my parents. I regreted that I left. I wanted to get back here, desperately. But how do I tell my parents? They don't even remember being turned into pigs by Yubaba," she continued.

Their eyes looked confused. She knew what was on their mind.

"And now..." she looked at the knife beside her leg. She grabbed it and eyed the the blade with empty look. "I cannot live there anymore."

They looked at her in vigilance. "Why?" Lin asked.

"I have no life there," she said firmly.

"But Chihiro," Haku looked confused. "You are a human. You're supposed to live in the human world," he said.

She stared him. There was sorrow, and also anger in her eyes. "I am, Haku! But I am living without purpose!" she cried.

Haku and Lin trailed off. Kamaji hung his head, his hands propped his chin.

"I feel like an outcast. Yes, I tried to socialize but people took me as a weirdo! I slacked at school. My mind was always about this world! I am useless, living only as an empty shell with my parents..." she lowered her voice. She looked down. "Only because of them..." she lifted up her head. "... And now they're dead," her eyes burst to tears.

They're all aghast. "A car crash..." she whispered. Memories of the past three days were raging on her head. They gathered closer around her. Kamaji was in front of her, holding her hands. Lin was on her left and Haku was on her right, they're holding her back and shoulders.

"Sen..., I am so sorry," Lin said. She was shocked to heard her so called sister's story, only that words came out from her mouth.

"We're so sorry about what happened to you and your parents..." Kamaji said, he wiped her tears.

Haku said nothing. He felt devastated. His beloved one had lost everything in her life, it hurted him. He felt guilty, but also angry at himself. He was close to tears but he held it back. He leaned closer and held her tighter.

"And this knife..." she held it up. "When I thought there's no hope, I took this and went to the tunnel."

They listened at her carefully.

"I take this world, this place, and you guys as my last hope. So if I don't make it here, I would end my life." she said coldly.

Haku moved fast. He grabbed her hands and threw the knife away. "No." he gripped her hands. "Don't." he said firmly. He locked his eyes on hers.

She saw emerald pools that full of guilt, fear, and sadness. Her expression softened. "Haku, I make it here. I wouldn't end my life," she smiled softly.

Haku's expression softened. He sighed and slowly let go of her hands.

"Now, I can stay here, can't I?" she asked them.

Kamaji, Lin, and Haku glanced each other. But most referred to the river spirit. He blinked and sighed. Lin nodded.

"Of course, Sen! We could be roommates again," she gave her a playful smack on her upper arm.

"Really!?" Chihiro cried excitedly.

"Uhum," she smiled. "Just don't be sad. You're not alone. We're here for you," she said.

Kamaji and Haku nodded. "You have your grandpa here," Kamaji said.

"And we won't let bad things happen to you again, " Haku added. _I won't let it happen,_ he added mentaly.

They smiled. The oldman, the dragon, and her sister hugged her.

 _I'm not alone_ , she smiled happily. "Thank you, guys," she said.

They broke away. Chihiro wiped her tears.

"Now, I believe everyone is awake, and soon there will be works to do," Kamaji said changing the subject.

Lin huffed and rolled her eyes. "Great. Nice topic, Kamaji," Lin said in boring tone.

Kamaji and Chihiro laughed. Haku smiled.

"And I'm sure Yubaba will soon demanded to see you, Chihiro," Kamaji said again.

Chihiro shrugged. "I guess so."

"Then Haku will take you to her," he said, more to Haku than Chihiro.

Haku sighed. Last time he met Yubaba, she ruined his mood. "You're right," he stood up. "Let's go, Chihiro," he held out his hand to asked hers.

She took his hand and stood up. "Alright then, thanks, guys. I'll see you later," she smiled and waved her hand.

Kamaji and Lin replied her. Haku led her walked out the room.

"Poor Sen," Lin muttered once they had gone. Kamaji merely nodded.

They were now on the elevator. He kept holding her hand, never let go. She neither wanted to broke their hands away. No one spoke. They both remain in silence. As the elevator lifted up, Chihiro looked outside from the gaps of the wooden wall. The view wasn't clear as the elevator moved fast. But she looked excited and he smiled with relief.

 _Ding._

The doors opened. Haku pulled her hand and they walked out to the main floor. A fascinating view of a busy bathhouse welcomed them. She followed behind him while looking around in awe. The busy workers, the waitresses, the foreman, the customers. Doing this, doing that. Moved here and there. Chatter. The smells of delicious foods and refreshing herbs of the bathwater. Warmth. Happiness. Friendliness. Oh how she really missed this place.

Now they were in the middle of the crowd. Haku turned to see the human and he found her in amazement. She looked so happy. He grinned. "My Lady," he called her.

Chihiro snapped. She thought she heard him called her _My Lady_. "Huh?"

He stopped. He let go of her hand and then bowed to her. "Welcome _home_ ," he smiled.

She stunned. _Home? Home! He said it! I'm home!_ She gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands.

Some spirits caught their eyes on them. They looked at the human. They started to whispers.

"The girl looks familiar,"

"I thought I've seen her long time ago,"

"Is that the human girl nine years ago?"

"Sen?" the foreman asked her directly.

Chihiro smiled nervously. "Hello everyone, nice to see you again. It's me, Sen," she said.

For a moment they became silent. Then they exploded.

"My goodness, it's Sen!"

"Sen's back!"

"Welcome back!"

"Sen, we missed you so much!"

"My, you've grown up!"

They gathered closer around her. They greeted her so well. This was what she haven't felt in nine years; being accepted. She was so glad that they're not angry with her about Kaonashi's insident. Haku let them for a while. Unpredicted, the customers looked happy too instead of annoyed because feeling bothered. They being carried by the atmosphere of emotions.

"Thanks, everyone. I missed all of you too," she said cheerly.

"Very well, Sen. Now everybody get back to work! We can catch up with her again later," the foreman dismissed. The spirits dispersed with disappointment.

"Thank you, Mr. Foreman," Haku said.

He nodded. "Very well, Master Haku. You are going to see Master Yubaba, aren't you?" he asked. Haku and Chihiro nodded. "Then, you may continue your way," he bowed.

"Thanks, Mr. Foreman!" she said. Then she turned away. Haku pulled her hand again and she returned it happily.

"Wow, that was great," she exclaimed as they walked into the next elevator. "I thought they would be angry with me, about Kaonashi's insident," she continued.

Haku laughed. "No, Chihiro. You have made memorable moments here. You have touched us. You left us good memories," he smiled.

Chihiro grinned. The blush appeared on her cheeks. The girl had just lost her parents three days ago, and now she was smiling cheerly. It warmed his heart. Oh how he hoped that smile would never left her face.

"Haku, what is it? Are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" he confused.

"You're criying," she said concerned.

He surprised. He didn't realize that he were close to tears.

"Huh? No, no, no. No. I'm not crying," he said. He turned away from her and wiped his tears.

Chihiro eyed him suspicously. "Really?"

He turned back to her. "Yeah," he smiled.

 _Wow, he changed a lot,_ she thought. "Anyway, umm, I thought you quit being Yubaba's apprentice?" she changed the subject.

"I did. But I still work here," he said. "I can't leave the only place that holds the portal you came and left," he added. He gave her a meaningful look.

She glared him. She nodded and smiled. "I see."

The elevator dinged. They arrived at the top floor. They stepped on the cold floor. The atmosphere was still the same as she remembered nine years ago. Dark and creepy.

"Haku, do you think Yubaba would be mad at me? Because I think she never expected that I would come back here," she said quietly. She grasped his arms and hid behind his back, like what she did nine years ago.

"Let's just hope she wouldn't. But don't worry, I'll protect you," he said.

They reached the mahogany door that held the enchanted door knocker.

"What a surprise! Look who's back; the careless grown up little human girl," it spoke.

"Just let us in," Haku said coldly.

"Hmph, the river spirit doesn't like chit chat, does he?" it muttered. Then it opened itself.

"Thank you," Chihiro said politely.

They walked in. Chihiro's heart beated faster. She prayed in her heart, hoping for luck.

* * *

Kayo was sweeping the floor when suddenly a frog spirit ran past behind her, excitedly jumped to meet the other spirit, causing the dust and dirts she had collected scattered back.

"Hey!" she protested.

But seemed like the frog didn't listening. He ignored her and talked to other spirit. Kayo huffed and shook her head.

"Hey, did you hear the whoop-de-do upstairs?" the frog spirit said.

"Uhuh, what is it? I can't go there yet, not before I finished this job," the other said in boring tone.

"Well, you must be delighted to know that..." the frog spirit stopped to attract his curriousnes.

"What?" the other asked curriously.

"SEN IS BACK!" the frog spirit shouted excitedly.

Kayo's eyes winced at the name. _Sen? Where do I heard that name?_

"Really!? I wanna see her!" the other said happily.

"Yes! Let's see her later, right now she have to meet Yubaba first," the frog said.

The other nodded. "You're right,"

 _Yubaba..._ she thought. Anxiousness filled her. That's right. She heard that name before, Boh mentioned it when Yubaba talked to Haku about something, comparing the person called Sen to herself. _Oh no, Haku._ Hastily she cleaned the dirts. She put the broom back and rushed to find the river spirit she admired.

* * *

They arrived at the witch's office. The door opened itself. Chihiro took a deep breath once more and they stepped in. The first thing she looked at was the fireplace at the left side. She hasitated to looked on her right, because as she remembered Yubaba's desk would be there. But she had to and so she did. As expected, the old witch was there. Sitting on her desk, working with some papers, smoking. Jewelries plastered on her hands, some were scattered on her desk. The witch hadn't changed at all. Even Chihiro thought do spirits know about fashion on their world, because Yubaba was still in her blue dress like she was nine years ago; also Haku and Kamaji with their clothes.

They stood by the fireplace. None of them spoke, just waiting for the witch to notice them. It's not like she didn't notice their presence, only to rise up their nerves.

"Oy! Oy oy! Oy! Oy!"

Three green bouncing heads jumped and plowed around them. Haku felt annoyed, he flicked his index finger. As if they're being dismissed, they jumped away back to Yubaba.

Yubaba lifted up her head. "Well, well. I guess I got a big surprise," she said.

Chihiro smiled nervously. "Hello, Granny. It's me, Chihiro. Nice to see you again,"

"Hmm, Chihiro?" Yubaba stood up. "Never heard that," she rubbed her chin. She glared the girl, then to Haku. He glared back coldly in return. She turned to the girl.

Chihiro could tell that Yubaba was joking. "Hmm, then maybe you remembered you've turned a couple of husband and wife into pigs, and their daughter had to work under your stealing name contract,"

"Ha! You mean that spoiled and careless little human that let Kaonashi made great damage and losses in my bathhouse!?"

 _See, I knew it._ "Oh, come on, Granny. I took him out the bathhouse then. And I remember you hugged me that night I took care of a mistaken stink god, said that I did great and everyone should learn from me," she smiled smugly.

Yubaba's face looked ashamed. She hated it's true. "THAT wasn't enough! You turned back the golden seal my ex-apprentice had stole to that old witch! I wanted that thing so much, you human!" she yelled. That was funny she said 'that old witch' while she was an old witch too. "Thanks to you, I lost my apprentice because you gave his name back," she added in mocking tone.

Haku winced his eyes. He pulled her hand and hid her behind his back. Chihiro sighed. "It's okay, Haku," she whispered to him. She stepped forward.

"I am very sorry. But please let me make it clear," she said. She stood there steady and fearless. "First, stealing things that wasn't ours is not a right thing to do. Second, your ex-apprentice was dying. There was nothing I can do except turned the golden seal back to whom it belongs to and asked apologizes for him, to save his life. And the last, everyone in this whole world deserves freedom. So it means whether you, or him, or me, or anybody, has no right to owns person. Thus we have no right to steal names," she explained.

Haku surprised. Yubaba surprised. Even the human herself surprised. Where did she get those words? _My, she really had grown up. And wiser,_ he thought. He smiled.

The look on Yubaba's face was like she had been slapped. She snorted. "How dare you..." she was about to gave her an outburst, but something held her back. She felt a spell was being cast on her but she couldn't find out who did that. _Haku? No, it wasn't his spell. Chihiro? No, it can't be, she is a human. Then who?_

Despite from that, she changed the subject. "Hmph, never mind. Why do you come back here?" she asked.

"I come back here to stay,"

"And why would you stay here?"

Chihiro thought for a second. "Because I wanna live here,"

"That's not what I mean," she walked towards her.

Haku stepped forward, blocking the human.

"Relax, dragon. I know you're trying to protect your little girl friend, but I mean no harm," Yubaba said.

Chihiro blushed. Haku was still stood steady in front of her. She held his shoulder, he stepped aside.

"Now, what's wrong with you and your world that you wanted to stay here?" Yubaba asked.

She sighed. "I have no life there, Granny,"

Yubaba laughed. "Sounds like you're screwed,"

"Yubaba," Haku said coldly. It threatened her a little.

"Hmph! How come you have no life in the human world while you are a human?"

"I have no one there. I have nothing," the human said.

"Huh? You forgot about your parents?" Yubaba was trying to tease her.

"They're dead," she said flatly but still there's sadness in her voice.

Yubaba's expression didn't change, but her heart did. She knew how was Chihiro's feeling. She knew it very well, she had felt the same, thousand years ago when her parents died. She said nothing but she kept staring her. The human looked down.

"Okay, that's enough," Haku spoke up. He didn't want to see her crying, not again.

"Well, I am sorry about your parents. It must be very hard for you," Yubaba said. She looked concerned.

It was much to Haku and Chihiro's surprise. They had never seen the old witch in such concerns.

"Thank you, Granny," she smiled. "So, may I stay here?"

"No." Yubaba said.

"Why?" Chihiro frowned.

"I don't like anyone staying in my bathhouse only to goofing around. Except customers,"

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't want to take advantages from anybody, so I'll work for you, Granny," she smiled.

Yubaba smiled smugly. "Good. Then you may stay here," she flew a contract paper to her.

Before Chihiro's hand could reach it, Haku did it first. He gripped the paper and slowly it burnt to ashes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, DRAGON!?" Yubaba snapped.

"Chihiro will be working for you, without any contract," Haku said firmly. "I won't let you steal her name again," he turned to the human. "I don't want you to loose yourself twice," he added.

That's right. Freedom. She was almost willing to gave up her freedom. The look on Yubaba's face was full of anger.

"I'll be working for you, without any contract, and you don't have to pay me," Chihiro corrected. "How?"

Yubaba was considering when she accidentally caught her eyes to the shimmering purple hairband on the human's wrist. It blinked. Her expression changed. She tried to find words but something blocked her. It was like a spell was being cast on her again, the only word that slipped out her mouth was "Deal."

Chihiro smiled widely. She excitedly threw her arms around the witch. "Oh, thank you, Granny!" she cried.

Yubaba was still confused. _What had just happened?_ She tried to let go of herself. "Yeah, but don't call me that! I'm not your so called Granny," she yelled.

Haku was confused, but also happy. He merely shrugged it off. He smiled in relief.

"Mama, why is it so loud? You wake me up,"

They all turned to the speaker and they found a giant baby was sitting behind the red curtain, popped out his head. He rubbed his eyes.

"Oohh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you up," Yubaba said.

"Boh! It's nice to see you again!" the human cried happily.

The giant baby's eyes wide opened to her voice. "SEN!? IS THAT YOU?"

"It's Chihiro, Boh," she smiled.

"Oh, yes, I mean Chihiro! You're back! I missed you so much!" the baby shouted. He crawled to her and then hugged her tightly. Just like what Lin did before, his embrace making her muscle scounds cracked. "Oops, sorry!" he let go of her.

Chihiro gasped for air. Lin's embrace was tight, but Boh's was tighter. Of course he was a giant baby. "It's okay, Boh. You're not the first," she smiled. She couldn't resist, she cupped the baby's face and playfully pinched his chubby cheeks. "I missed you too, Boh."

Yubaba shook her head and laughed a little. "Well, sweetie, you may go back to sleep if you want to,"

"Would you play with me next time, Chihiro?" he asked.

The human nodded. "Of course, I'd love to! Only if your mama let me," she looked at Yubaba.

"Anytime you want to, sweetie," the witch said. As usual she spoiled him.

"Yeaaay!" he exclaimed. "Alright then, I'll go back to sleep. Good night, everyone!"

"Good night, sweetie,"

"Good night, Boh!." the human said.

The baby nodded and then crawled back to his room.

"Now, Chihiro," Yubaba turned to her. " _Welcome back,_ " she smiled.

Chihiro grinned, she felt so happy. She bowed to the witch.

Haku smiled and finally spoke up. "Now, Miss Chihiro, shall I take you to Lin?" he asked.

Chihiro nodded happily.

* * *

She had already searched for him around the bathhouse, yet she hadn't find him. She decided to went outside, to the hills where the last time she met him. The blanket she brought for him was still there, but he wasn't there. Felt irritated, she went back inside and continued to search for Haku. She had asked every spirit she met " _Did you see Haku?"_ and their answers was _"No."_ She searched for him on the main floor for the umpteenth times. She moved here and there. Looked around. And just then finally she spotted him among the crowd. She made her way through the crowd. Her heart was beating faster as she found out a girl was with him. Now she got a clear view of fhem.

"Ha..!" _...ku._ She trailed off. She used her hand to covered her nose. _A human? What is a human doing here? What is a human doing with Haku!?_

 **Hooraayy I updated! It feels like forever. This is my last year of school, so soon there will be so many exams. ugh. I'm sorry that you have to wait, but I will keep trying to update soon or later.**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **Amidstsnow ~ Terima Kasih :D (It means "thank you" in Bahasa)**

 **Sherona849 ~ I'm glad you like it :D**

 **Quincieevee ~ Thanks a lot, your review was really made my day! 3**

 **Anyway, do you have any idea who cast the spells to Yubaba? And also how would you like Kayo to react when she meet Chihiro? Let me knoooww :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Nice To Meet You

Chapter 5: Nice To Meet You

Haku and Chihiro walked through the bathhouse to find Lin. Every spirit, working or not, caught their eyes on them. What they saw in front of them was just like a perfect real couple, which anyone who seen them must thought so. The tall and muscular man, with his dark blue greenish bob haircut and emerald eyes, looked so elated walking next to her. The short girl which her height was approximately the height of his chest, with armpit-length brown hair and splendid chocolate eyes, her blushy cheeks indicating how she was infatuated every time he spoke to her. What they saw was perfect, their chemistry could be clearly seen, despite from the fact that neither both of them knew or even noticed about each other's feeling.

Meanwhile, purple eyes were trailling behind. She followed them, keeping herself some meters away, slinking and hiding behind the walls. They were chatting, she put her hearing on the maxium level.

"Really?" the human asked.

"Yes," Haku nodded. "Oh, and do you remember giving me that medicine? Thanks a lot you've saved my life," he smiled. The girl smiled back. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Oh, the medicine?" he nodded. "So, the night before, Lin and I were taking care of a very stink and muddy customer. We were all mistaken him as the stink god, but turns out he's a river god. We cleaned him and also helped him to get the polluting things out of his body. He gave me that medicine as a gift," she explained.

 _Who are you, human? You guys look so close... even you mentioned Lin. You've been here before?_ Kayo winced her eyes.

"Really? What you've done must be great, Chihiro!" he said excited. "That medicine made me feeling better than ever,"

 _Chihiro. Her name is Chihiro._ Kayo hummed.

"I'm glad to hear that," Chihiro smiled softly.

Kayo wanted a better view. She came out of hiding, ran into the hallway after the intersection, took the other way where she could possibly colser to them without getting caught. And there she was.

Chihiro and Haku stopped. Kayo stopped and hid herself again.

"Where is Lin? We haven't see her since," Chihiro asked.

"I don't know, she could be anywhere," he answered. He looked around, hoping he would spotted any sign of Lin's existence.

The woman came from across the bridge. Her eyes went to _the-hiding-and-eavesdropping_ Kayo. She cocked her eyebrow. Kayo was so caught up in her spying that she didn't realize Lin was now in front of her.

"Hey, Kayo!" she patted her shoulder.

Kayo jumped a little. "Geez! Lin! You startled me!" she patted her own chest.

Lin giggled. "What are you doin'?"

"Umm..." Kayo glanced to the right, then truned back to her. "Nothing," she lied.

Lin looked to her left and saw Haku and Chihiro were there. She turned back to Kayo, her face looked nervous. Lin hummed and smiled mischievously.

"I get it,"

"What?"

Lin brought herself closer. "You're spying on Haku. Am I correct?"

"No, Lin... I'm just... currious," she hasitated to answer. "Lin, who is the human girl?"

Lin gave her the _should have seen this comming_ look. "She is Sen,"

"Sen?" Kayo repeated.

"Uhuh,"

 _So... Sen is a human? But, Haku called her Chihiro...?_ she flew to her thoughts.

"Hey, Lin! We've been looking for you," Haku bothered them. "Oh, hi, Kayo," he said, noticing she was there with Lin.

Kayo looked surprised. The man she admired and the human she put jealousy on were now in front of her. And Haku was holding the human's hand. She didn't know how to react.

"H-hi," she smiled thinly and then looked away. "Umm, I gotta go. See you later, Lin," she turned and left.

Haku cocked his eyebrow. "What's up with her?"

Lin sighed. _You are reeaaally a big dumb, dragon. And also insensitive._ She shrugged and shook her head.

"I had never seen her when I was here before, and... She looked surprised..?" Chihiro spoke.

"Well, she's new here," Haku said.

"Oohh, then she must be surprised to see me. Still, I am a stinky human," she frowned.

"No, Sen. You don't have to worry about her," Lin said holding her shoulder. "Now, what do we get here?"

"Great news, Lin," Haku smiled.

"And that is?"

Chihiro grinned. "Yubaba let me stay here!" she cried happily.

"She what!?" Lin cried back.

Chihiro nodded. "She let me stay here and I'll be working for her,"

"You signed another contract?" Lin's eyes widened.

"Of course not," Haku answered. "Chihiro will be working for her voluntarily without any contract," he smiled with satisfaction.

Lin eyed him and she nodded understood. "Alright, that's great!" she embraced Chihiro's arm. "Come on, Sister! I'll take you to our room," she pulled her and turned away.

Haku had to let her go of her hand. "Thanks, Lin!" he said.

Lin didn't turn to him but she raised her thumb.

"I'll see you later, Haku," she smiled and waved her hand before turned to follow her so called sister.

Haku smiled and nodded. As they disappearing went to their room, he breathed a relief. He had never feeling better. Then he pondered about Chihiro's words.

 _"Still, I am a stinky human."_

He frowned. She's right. She's a human, and a human wasn't meant to live in the spirit world. Soon or later something bad would happened to her if she stays. _No. There must be a way she can live here. I have to find it._ He balled his hand.

* * *

"Are we still living in the same room?" Chihiro asked as they walked down the aisle.

Lin nodded. "Yup! Absolutely,"

Chihiro grinned. She looked around their quarter. "Nothing's changed down here,"

"Yeah, as long as everything is still fine and good looking, Yubaba won't make a change," she said. "Except for customers," she added.

Chihiro laughed a little. "Say, Lin,"

"What?"

"Haku has changed. A lot. Hasn't he?"

"Uhuh. It's more like he has changed one hundred and eighty degrees. And I think it's because of you,"

"Me?" Chihiro blushed.

"Yeah,"

"How?"

"Maybe you've heard this before from Kamaji. Haku was an innocent boy the first time he came here. No place to go home, he took the job as Yubaba's apprentice. He became a cold person since then. Yes he had good manners but Yubaba controled him. Cold eyes, talk only as necessary, a smile was never crept on his face. Being Yubaba's apprentice, he became a little bossy, all the 'Master Haku' things," Lin explained. "Then, you came,"

Chihiro thought for a moment. Lin was right. The first time she met Haku at the bridge, he acted so cold. And then he helped her, giving her a berry so she wouldn't disappeared, he was still cold but he smiled to her. Then at the bathhouse, again he acted even colder as Master Haku. The next day he took her to the pigpen to visit her parents, amongst the flowers he gave her name back, and gave her some enchanted onigiri to make her stronger. Cold, then warm. The warm, as if it was never been better.

"We all know what happened. After about four days you were here, finally you did get yourself out from Yubaba's contract. Right after you left, Haku came back and all of us were still there outside. Yubaba was still at the bridge. According to the agreement he made earlier with her, he must give up something in return she had set you and your parents free. As usual, he looked so bold and serious. When the time came she asked for the deal, Haku did something unpredicted,"

 _"Well, now for the deal, Dragon," Yubaba threatened. "You'd better had something you willing to give up!"_

 _Haku stood steady and fearless across the bridge. His eyes were steely to the old witch. "I do have something I am willing to give up," he said clearly and calmly._

 _Yubaba smiled slyly. "Come to me," she demanded._

 _Haku walked towards her. He stopped at about few meters in front of her._

 _"Tell me what is it," Yubaba said murderously._

 _A smile crept on his face, that kind of cold smile he never made in front of her. "I am willing to give up my position as your apprentice! I am willing to quit!" He said. Loudly, firmly._

 _All the workers and customers were surprised. They began to whispers. Yubaba stunned. And then she laughed._

 _"What a nice sense of humor of yours," she said unbelieving his words. "Stop telling me a joke! Hurry up and tell me what is it you're gonna give it up!" she snapped._

 _His eyes winced. "I never joke," he said coldly. Green magic began to flaring all over his body. Yubaba felt threatened._

 _Haku closed his eyes. With his power he reached his contract paper somewhere in Yubaba's office. It came out through the window then flew right to in front of them. It floated in the air._

 _"You cannot quit. You don't even know your name," Yubaba smirked. She rested her hands on her hips. "I OWN YOU!"_

 _Haku opened his eyes. He smirked. "You're wrong. Nobody owns me," he said. "And I do know my name,"_

 _Yubaba's eyes widened and she gaped._

 _"I, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, am The Spirit of Kohaku River,"_

 _The paper burnt and disappered. The wind blew blustery to him. He breathed a relief. He smiled._

 _"I am free."_

 _The workers and customers cheered cheerfully for the second time in a day._

 _"Thank you, everyone," he smiled widely. He had never smile that way in those years._

 _For the second time in a day Yubaba lose. She folded her arms and huffed. Now Haku was Kohaku himself, who himself truly was. The innocent boy inside was still there, never lose his attitude._

 _"Thank you, Yubaba," he bowed to her. Yubaba's expression softened. She smiled at his politeness._

Chihiro was so carried away by her story. Lin laughed at the look on her face.

"And now, look at him; a man with bunch of admirers," Lin said in a boring tone.

"Haku?" Chihiro's face turned red.

"Don't get tensed up, girl. But he really is. How he couldn't be? He's now friendly and easy to smile. No more cold eyes, except for the things he doesn't like. No more bossy things he does, but we still respect him as we used to. He has changed, because of you. He often talks about you. You've _touched_ him,"

Chihiro couldn't believe she really had an effect on him. She smiled in relief.

"Here we are! Our _room sweet room_!" Lin opened the door.

They came into the spacious neat room. No objects filled the room except the big wardrobe stood against the wall. Well, it wasn't actually a wall. It was only a wooden triplex.

"Ahh, how I missed this room so much! I can't wait to rest here," the human yawned.

Lin giggled. "Feeling sleepy already?"

Chihiro nodded. "You do need _reorientation_ , don't you?" Lin asked again.

"Uhum, I guess so,"

"Right, you can take a rest now and start working tomorrow,"

Chihiro smiled and nodded.

"Oops, I forgot. You may start working whenever you want to,"

Chihiro laughed lightly. "That's okay, Lin. I'd love to start working tomorrow,"

"Okaaayy. Now first," she pushed her towards the wardrobe. "Let's get you change your clothes," she opened the wardrobe and started looking for salmon pink clothes that might fit the human.

"Is it still hard to find one that might fit on me?" Chihiro asked while recalling old memories.

"No, Sen. You've grown up. Much taller than before," she pulled out a blue apron. "Here's your apron. Lucky you, I just washed it yesterday," she handed it over.

"Thanks, Lin. And by the way, my real name is Chihiro. You could call me Chihiro," she said.

Lin frowned. "Oh, yes.. I'm sorry Chihiro. But I'm used to calling you 'Sen'," she said sounding begged.

"Alright, alright," Chihiro laughed. "You can merely call me Sen,"

Lin smiled happily. "Here's your clothes!" she held it up, matching its size to Chihiro's size. "See, this one fits on you,"

Chihiro smiled and took it. "Thanks, Sister."

Chihiro took off her dress, changed it with the salmon pink clothes. She stared her dress. Combination of polo dress and pleated skirt. Knee length, with 3/4 sleeves. It was black colored. Red line variations on the bottom of the skirt, also on the peter pan collars and the sleeves. Medium sized red buttons were located under the collars. Simple but elegant. Chihiro smiled. It had just been bought for her by her parents few months ago. The dress was meant to be worn for her graduation ceremony. But her parents died first, she just felt right to wore it for her parrents funeral ceremony. _Now, no more human things. No more human world. They're back in the past, keep them as memories. The only human thing is you, yourself, a human._ She folded her dress, packed it with a cloth, and kept it on top of the wardrobe.

* * *

It had been a week after Chihiro's returning, everything seemed to be going well. She worked again in assistance to Lin, but not that much because Boh frequently asked her to play with him, and Yubaba couldn't say no to her beloved son. Haku kept looking for the way that could make her stay in safely, but he didn't want to lose his time with her so he kept it a secret. In spare times they would be together, chatting, eating, or anything. Sometimes he took her to the flowers too. Sticky to each other and no one intended to separate them.

Whereas, it was much to Kayo's displeasure. She often brooding over while working. She felt sad and depressed, seeing the river spirit and the human sticky together all the time. Seemed like there's no place for her between them, no hope. She avoided to meet Haku, but she wanted to meet the human. Even she wasn't sure what would she say to her, she really wanted to. She just had to wait for the right time.

Haku had read all the books in the place. But none of them giving him _the answer_ except one, a human must become a spirit to live safely in the spirit world. He was so confused. All that he knew was human must die first and then its soul would become a spirit. No, he couldn't watch her die. He wouldn't let it happened. Yes, there was another way he knew. But _that way_ , he wasn't sure it would really work. And now he was there in the boiler room, asking Kamaji for some advice.

"Found anything from the books?" Kamaji started.

Haku nodded. "All of them said that humans have to be a spirit to live here,"

"It's true,"

Haku hesitated. "But the thing is... human must die first..., then its soul would became a spirit..."

Kamaji glared him. "And are you willing to _do that_ to her?" he asked getting serious.

Haku held his breath. "Of course not! I can't watch her die! I won't let her die!" he cried.

Chihiro walked down the stairs. She had asked Lin if she could be the one to bring Kamaji his breakfast, and Lin agreed. With the tray on her hands, she brought her grandfather's breakfast heading to the boiler room. She was about to slide the wooden door.

Kamaji sighed. "Then she cannot stay here, Kohaku,"

Chihiro stopped. _Kohaku? Haku is here with Kamaji? Cannot stay here... who?_ she decided to eavesdropping.

"She must go back to where she supposed to be. You must sent her back," Kamaji said again.

"Should I?... But, Kamaji, she can't live there either!" Haku cried.

Chihiro had a bad feeling. _Please tell me she's not me. I hope she's not me._

"She is a _human,_ Haku! If she stays here, something bad would happen to her!" Kamaji raised his voice.

 _So, she is me._ Chihiro couldn't help it any longer.

Haku shook his head. "There must be another way to-"

Chihiro slid the door. Haku and Kamaji aghast. She stood there looking sad and furious.

"C-Chihiro..." Haku stammered.

Chihiro said nothing. She put down the tray in front of Kamaji.

"Thank you, Chihiro. Uhh.. um, are you okay?" Kamaji tried to make sure she wasn't listening to their conversation about her.

"No. I am not. I can't believe you guys are trying to get rid of me," she said coldly before turned away and left.

"No! Chihiro, wait!" Haku stood up. "Argh! Bad timming!" he chased after her.

Chihiro was now in the elevator. She was going to pull the lever but someone blocked the door. He grabbed her hand.

"Chihiro, wait!"

She didn't have to lift her head up, she knew it's Haku.

"Chihiro, please don't get us wrong," he begged.

"No. You said I can stay here,"

"Yes, of course you can," he cupped her face forcing her to looked at him. "You can and you may,"

"Then why _that_ conversation happened?" she winced her eyes.

Haku looked depressed. "It's just... it's actually not safe for you to stay here. Something bad would happen to you,"

"I've heard that," she looked away. "If something bad would happen to me because I stay here, then let it be,"

"No! I won't let it happen,"

Chihiro pulled her hand off his grasp. She pushed him out from the elevator.

"Chihiro, I will find another way out! I promise!"

"Well, you'd better _keep your promises_ ," she said coldly. She pulled down the lever, the doors closed.

Haku stood there stunned. Her words sharply piercing. She was really angry. _I have to do 'it', I hope it will work. But first I must get her back on my side._ He sighed.

Until the next day she's still angry to him and Kamaji. She refused to talk to him, she didn't want to go to the boiler room. Lin wasn't going to aggravate the situation so she stayed on her side. Kayo noticed there was something wrong between them, she knew they were now probably fighting on each other. This could be her chance, she made a plan to get to her.

When the night time coming, suddenly Chihiro caught a high fever that she couldn't wake to work. This made Kamaji, Haku, and also Lin pannic. It's the first sign of bad things happened to the human. Kamaji made her some medicines and Haku brought them for her. But since she was unconscious in her room, Lin had to be the one to take care of her. Thank goodness the medicine worked effectively. The next day she woke up healthy and forcing herself back to work.

"Sen, are you sure you're okay to work?" Lin asked while they're heading to the main floor.

"Yup! I feel fine," she said calmly.

"If something wrong, you have to tell me," she commanded.

"Roger that,"

"Okay then, let's get our job done!"

It was like cleaning the big tub was their destiny, the foreman gave them that job again.

"Pfftt. It's like I was tailor-made for this," Lin muttered.

Chihiro giggled. "Yeah, I guess so. And probably me too,"

"Well, we should thank our lucky stars. Now look, the big tub isn't that bad. I think some workers had just cleaned it maybe two days ago?" she pointed the big tub in front of them.

"Thank goodness! Come on let's get started!" Chihiro said eagerly.

From several floors above Haku watched them. _She had just recover and now she's working? What's on her mind?_ he sighed. If he wasn't given a job from the foreman, he would immediately get to her.

"Sen, you clean up the rest, okay? I'll get us our breakfast," she said puting down the scrubbing brush.

"Okaaaaay," and Lin left her.

She stopped mopping to tightened her purple shimmering hairband that was getting loose.

"So, you must be Sen. Or Chihiro?"

Chihiro turned to face the speaker. A beautiful tall girl stood before her. Her skin was white, her hair was wavy ebony black, part of the side was tied together and the rest was dangling through until her midback. She had purple diamond-like eyes. She wore a simple purple kimono, the paler purple than her eyes.

Chihiro smiled. "Chihiro is my real name. Sen is my name given by Yubaba. And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude," the girl walked towards. "I am Kayo. Nice to meet you," she shook her hand.

Chihiro returned her handshake. "It's nice to meet you too, Kayo," she smiled. She looked at her more closely. "Oh, hey we met before. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am,"

"Ohh, I'm so sorry for our first meeting at the halway. You must be surprised to see me because I'm a human," she looked guilty.

 _Damn, she's very kind. I hate myself._ "No, it's okay. Don't apologize, it's my mistake," she smiled.

Chihiro grinned. She had never seen such of this spirit before. Flawless. Purple eyes, that's rare. Her curriousity rose up.

"So what kind of spirit are you? Sorry for asking, but your purple eyes are so rare and I love them. I've never seen another spirit with purple eyes," Chihiro said excitedly.

Kayo forced a little laugh. "I am a flower spirit. And only flower spirits had purple eyes, so, yeah, it's pretty rare,"

"Woaa, that's nice," she exclaimed.

A little courage came to the flower spirit. "And you are Haku's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Chihiro blushed. "No, I'm not,"

"But you like him, don't you?"

"Umm..."

"Don't deny it. It's written all over your face," Kayo tried to smile naturally. "Because I'm a flower spirit, which most of my kind are honest beings, I honestly like to tell you something,"

Chihiro listened carefully. "I know you have feelings for him and so he has. And you need to know that he had been torturing himself weeks ago,"

Chihiro confused. "What? Torturing himself... What did he do?"

"Three days before you came, he kept torturing himself. He didn't sleep. He refused to eat. We could imagine how was his condition. And I think it's because of you," she said clearly and carefuly.

Chihiro skipped a heartbeat. "Because of me...?"

"Yeah. Even he sat there outside while it was raining. He refused to come back inside too," Kayo added.

Haku had just finished his job. He turned back to search for Chihiro at the big tub, and she's still there. _Oh, she's with Kayo... Wait, what? She's crying? Kayo, what are you doing!?_

Both the girls stood there in silence. Chihiro's tears gradually flowed as she pondering how come she make Haku torturing himself.

 _My goodness, what I have done?_ A small amount of guilt filled her.

"Chihiro!" Haku came, broke their silence. They turned to him.

"Haku..." the human said quietly.

"Oh... Hi, Haku..." Kayo said carefully.

He looked worried. "What's going on here?"

Both the girls didn't answer. He looked at Chihiro, tears trace was on her cheeks. He turned to Kayo, she looked nervous.

"What did you do to her, Kayo!?"

Kayo hesitated to answer. "Haku.. I, I..."

Haku shook his head. "I thought I can trust you, Kayo," he said disappointed. "Let's go, Chihiro," he pulled her hand and with that they left her.

She stunned there. Her heart was now broken. _That was probably a great mistake._

Lin came back. "Hey, Kayo! Where is Sen?"

"Haku took her,"

"Oh, okay then. Let's have breakfast! Here," she passed her Chihiro's breakfast. Kayo took it with resignation.

Haku took her to the flowers.

"Chihiro, what did she do to you?"

She shook her head.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me. But would you please tell me what happened?" he begged.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I want to apologize to you," she said.

Haku confused. "What? Chihiro please tell me," he held her shoulders.

"Kayo said you were torturing yourself. And that was because of me," her eyes looked sad.

"What? How could she say that?"

"You were not sleeping and eating in three days before I came,"

 _Damn it, Kayo. Why did you tell her?_ He shook his head. "Chihiro, I'm not gonna lie to you, but yes I did. But that's not a problem. Maybe next time you shouldn't trust her words,"

"No, Kohaku. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you," she looked down.

"No, Chihiro... I'm fine, I'm allright," he caressed her cheek. "It's not your fault. You never hurt me," he locked his emerald pools to her glassy chocolate eyes.

His gaze melted her immediately. She took a deep breath. She reached his hand upon her cheek. "Thank you, Haku," she smiled softly.

Haku smiled in relief, now she's back on his side. An idea came up to his head.

"Hey, I think someone missed you,"

"Who?"

Haku smiled confidently. "The one who gave you that shimmering hairband,"

"Granny!" she said excitedly.

"Uhum. Now tell me are you ready to fly again after nine years?" he asked her.

Chihiro grinned. "I am more than ready! Let's go to Granny!"

Haku nodded eagerly. He took his dragon form. Chihiro watched him in amazement. _Her_ white dragon was now bigger. So dashing and splendid. Silver scales all over his body, shimmering against the moonlight. Green mint hair blown by the wind, waving like sea waves. Emerald eyes still fascinating in his dragon form. She carefully climbed onto his back, she grasped his horns. The same feeling and the same picture of their first meeting at his river came to their heads. The dragon didn't hesitate, he took a flight heading to The Swamp Bottom.

 **Hooraay I finally did it! *sobbed* I am so sorry this one took so long. The problem is the scenario is all on my head and it's getting harder to be written! Ugh!**

 **All along I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Your support is really helping me. Thanks for the reviewers, thanks to remind me of my mistakes in grammar; I am trying to fix them! Hopefully, I am looking forward for your reviews! _Sampai jumpa lagi!_ :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Stories of Petrichor

Chapter 6: Stories of Petrichor

Being on Haku's back was only happened in her dreams, but now she wasn't dreaming. The breeze blew friendly comfy her. Flew in the night sky, swirling under the moonlight, she looked up to stared at the glittered stars. She looked down, they were passing above a city. There were lights and crowd down there, looks like there was a festival or amusement park and that sort of things. Her childish side was getting hooked.

"Hey, Haku," she leaned closer to his head. "Next time can we please go there? Seems like there's so much fun in that place," she asked him.

The dragon snorted sounded agree and she took it as yes. She rested her head and hugged him. She caress his hair, playing with his ears. He giggled sounding spoiled. If he was in his human form, then he would be in beet red. But now he was the dragon, that things she did stirred him into addiction. And he would crave for it in every second of his lifetime.

The Swamp Bottom came up in the view. She was a little surprised, how fast was Haku. At first she thought he took a short cut, but also she felt time was running so fast when they were together. Haku flew low for a few meters before he landed gracefully. The human went down off his back, he turned back into his human form.

The enchanted lantern that hung on Zeniba's house's alley waved its hand welcomed them. Chihiro excitedly ran to the door, knocking with a big grinn on her face. No one inside answered. Then the door opened with a faceless black figure using a mask, stood before it.

"Ah! Ah ah!" it cried happily.

"Kaonashi! It's me, Chihiro!" she cried back. The faceless monster hugged her with his tiny wiggling arms. She returned it with joy.

"Ah, ah," he said again.

"Greetings, Kaonashi," Haku smiled.

Kaonashi gestured them to come in, they followed him.

Warmth. That's the first thing they felt when they entered. Homey atmosphere. The sound of sewing machine flowing between the silence. Yubaba's sister was sitting there with her back to them. Realizing she had visitors, she stopped and stood up.

"Finally, my long lost granddaughter has returned," she turned to them.

The human didn't hesitate, she ran and threw her arms around the witch. "Granny! I missed you so much!" she cried.

Zeniba hugged her tight. "And I you, Chihiro, my dear. I always knew you'd come back," she replied. She let her out of her embrace. "Look, my little girl has grown up! You look adorable!" she cupped her face.

Chihiro grinned. "Thank you, Granny,"

"And you too, Haku," she turned to Haku.

Haku walked towards her. "Hello, Zeniba,"

Zeniba hugged him. He was surprised, but he had no heart to disallow so he returned her embrace. "You've _unexpectedly_ grown up too," she said once she let him go.

The look on Haku's face was like he's being caught in hiding something. "You look handsome. You guys are a perfect match," she added while patting his shoulder.

Both the river spirit and the human blushed, they turned away each other. Zeniba laughed at their awkardness. "Come, have a seat. I'll make us some tea," she said.

"Let me help you, Granny," Chihiro followed her.

"No, it's fine, I'm okay. Just have a seat, you must be tired from flying," she refused.

Well, Chihiro obeyed her grandmother. She took a seat next to Haku. Not long afterwards, Zeniba brought three cups of tea. Meanwhile Kaonashi was keeping his focus on his job; spinning the yarn.

"This is a black tea of my own processing, I hope it taste good," she put the cups in front of them.

"Hmm, smells good," Chihiro said.

"Thank you, Zeniba," Haku said.

"Do you want to add some sugar?" Zeniba asked.

" _No_ ," they answered at the same time. They looked to each other then smiled. "Thank you, Granny," Chihiro added.

"Alright, dear," Zeniba sat in front of them. "So, how are you? How's life?" she started.

Chihiro took a sip. "Never been better, Granny,"

"Really? Tell me more, how did you get back here?"

Chihiro smiled. "So, few weeks ago my parents died in a car crash. I just don't know what to do with my life back there. I decided to went to that tunnel, hoping it'd let me get back here. And oddly, after hundred times of trying, this time I made it. I am very grateful," she explained.

Zeniba looked concerned. "I'm giving you my deepest condolences, Chihiro,"

"Thank you, Granny. It's already in the past. Life must go on," Chihiro smiled softly.

Zeniba smiled, felt touched at her tough heart. She patted her hand. "How about you, Haku? Still working for my sister?"

"Yes, I'm still working for Yubaba, but not as her apprentice. I'm just an employee," Haku replied.

"Hmmm," Zeniba nodded. "Oh, by the way, Yubaba let you stay, right Chihiro? Weren't you surprised?"

"Oh yes I'm so glad she let me stay. And yes, I was a little surprised, because at first she said no and then she looked confused. At the end she allowed me,"

"It was like a spell was being cast upon her..." Haku added. He trailed off and then his eyes widened. "Wait... You did that?"

Zeniba giggled. "I played it smooth, wasn't it?" she smiled smugly.

"Wait, you cast a spell on her? How?" the human asked confused.

"Of course from your hairband, sweetie," she pointed that enchanted hairband on Chihiro's head. "Lucky me, you put that hairband on your wrist so I got a nice view of her dumb face," she laughed again.

Chihiro and Haku looked at each other and they laughed. Chihiro's eyes went to Kaonashi and the sewing machine. "How about you, Granny? Tell us, you're a tailor?" she asked.

"I am, what else can I do?" she went to the piled up fabcris. "I make dresses, kimonos, clothes, anything. I sold them in the town, though there's not much incomes, but it's enough to live life," she explained.

Chihiro went to saw some of her granny's masterpieces. There are some classic gowns, blouses, skirts, and also kimonos. Their models are simple but magnetizing. "Granny, you are really awesome!" she said excited.

"I think I am," Zeniba laughed. "Actually, I'm planning to make one for you,"

"Really? I would love to wear it! Thank you so much, Granny!" she hugged her again.

Haku smiled at their happiness. It really was a reunion between a grandmother and her granddaughter. He took a sip of his black tea. Strange, but it tasted _sweet_ instead of bitter.

"Would you guys stay here overnight?" Zeniba asked. "It's already midnight,"

Chihiro turned to Haku, she gave him the _it's up to you_ look.

"Sure we would," he smiled.

Chihiro grinned. "Good, now wait here for a moment," Zeniba said before leaving and went to the other room that separated with a brown curtain.

"But Haku, Yubaba will be angry with us," Chihiro said worried.

Haku smiled. "Don't worry, you're a volunteer. And I bet she'll only cut off my salary," he said calmly.

"Is it okay?"

"More than just okay," he replied. "Anything for your happiness, Miss Chihiro," he smiled. Chihiro laughed a little.

"Here," Zeniba came. "Change your clothes and have a rest. The bathroom is there, and you could use my room on the right side," she handed her a kimono.

"Thank you, Granny. I'll use the bathroom first," she said and then left.

"You should take a rest too, Haku. Flying does requires a lot of your energy, right?" Zeniba asked.

Haku nodded. "You're right,"

"Good. You can use the other room on the left side,"

"Thank you, Zeniba," he stood up. "Then I'm going there. Good night, Kaonashi. Good night, Granny," he smiled.

Kaonashi merely waved his hand. Zeniba laughed. "Good night, Grandson," and Haku left.

Chihiro felt extremly relieved, because actually she had been holding back her pee. She was then went to Zeniba's room to change her clothes. She heard someone closed the bathroom door, but the sound of the sewing machine was still tuned, so probably it's Haku. She went back to Zeniba to asked something.

"Granny?" she popped out from the curtain.

Zeniba stopped, turned to her. "Yes, my dear?"

"Umm... how could you have this kimono that fit right on my size?"

"Because I did prepare it for you. I told you I always knew you'd come back," she smiled.

Chihiro grinned. "Granny don't sleep?"

"Later, my dear. There are some clothes that must be done tonight. You go on sleep first,"

"Alright then," she nodded. "Oh, and one more. Where will Haku sleep?" she asked again.

"Haku will use the other room on the left side," Zeniba answered patiently.

Chihiro nodded understood. "Okay then, I'll go to sleep. Good night, Granny! Good night, Kaonashi!"

"Good night, my dear,"

"Ah ah," Kaonashi said.

Chihiro turned away and Haku went out from the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Haku," she said.

Haku stunned. He had never seen her using a kimono before. The one Zeniba gave it to her, it fit her perfectly. The color was soft yellow with white little flower patterns on it. He thought he saw an angel.

Chihiro blushed at his gaze. "Umm... Is something wrong?"

Haku blinked and blushed. "Oh, umm, no. It's just... You look beautiful," he smiled.

Chihiro blushed even more. "Oh... umm, t-thanks," she walked towards Zeniba's room while Haku was still stood and stunned. "I am going to sleep, and you?"

"Yeah, me too," he nodded.

Chihiro smiled. "Okay then. Good night, Haku," she said from behind the door.

"Good night, Chihiro," he grinned and she closed the door.

 _Wow._ He patted his forehead, he felt blood was running up to it. He went to his room. It wasn't so big. The only lighting in the room were a yellow lighted sleeping lamp on a small desk and the moonlight that coming through the window. There was a cupboard on the right side and across it was a medium sized bed by the window side. He laid down on it. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was trying to sleep, but he couldn't. He was then flew to his thought.

 _Glassy chocolate eyes. Brown smooth hair. Blushy cheeks. Cherry lips. Endearing smile. Soft and dreamy voice. A human..._

A human. He opened his eyes. _Why still I hesitate to do it?_ He pulled his hair.

Someone knocked the door.

"Wait," he walked to the door. He opened it. The human was standing there, with her hair unraveled.

"Chihiro?"

"Umm.. I'm sorry to bother you.." she said.

"No, it's fine, I haven't sleep. What is it?"

"Granny don't sleep. I don't wanna be alone," she frowned.

 _Chihiro, why did you do this to me?_ Haku sighed. "Alright, come in here,"

She came in and he closed the door.

 _Brace yourself, Kohaku._ "You may sleep here-" he had to stop his last words _with me_ , prevented any misunderstanding. He gestured her to the bed.

Chihiro sat on its edge. "I can't sleep,"

"Why?" Haku sat beside her.

She shrugged. "Don't know,"

"Come on, you need to rest. Just lay here," he patted the other side of the bed. "I'll be with you," he had to say it.

Chihiro finally did so. She laid facing the ceilling. Haku laid beside her, also facing the ceilling, his hands were folded and put under his head. Several moments went in silence gone awkward. Even though they tried not to be. _Hold yourself, Kohaku! Don't think anything, relax_ , Haku took a deep breath. Chihiro decided to broke the silence.

"May I ask you something?" she turned to him.

 _Finally._ "Uh, yeah?" he turned to her, his left arm propped his head.

The distance between their faces were now only about five or six inches. Her eyes went to his lips. _No, Chihiro. Don't even think about it! Hold yourself_ , she held her breath. "How did you get in another contract with Yubaba?" she asked, finally succeed putting _those thoughts_ aside.

Haku thought for a moment. "Well, after I broke my contract and quit, I was going to leave and go back to my river. But then I saw the spirit gate, I told you before I can't leave the only place that holds the portal you came and left. I knew my river could always wait for me, but if it's you, as much as possible I wouldn't let you to wait. So once again," he held her hand. "I am so sorry that you had to wait so long,"

Chihiro smiled, that was no longer a problem. "It's okay, Haku,"

Haku smiled. "So I turned back. I asked Yubaba if I could work for her again, but only as an employee. At first she said no, but thanks to everyone at the bathhouse, they forced her to say yes. Boh was the one who forced her the most, and so she did," he continued.

Chihiro laughed a little. "Of course, Haku. Everybody loves you," she gave him a smile that implied _something_ she wouldn't tell. _And so I do love you too._ But those words wouldn't slipped out of her mouth, yet.

Haku smiled doubtly. _But the only love I worried about is yours. Do you love me?_ All he could do was stare.

"Tell me more, how old are you?" she asked.

"Umm.. That question is kind of hard to be answered," he said. She made a frowny duck face and he laughed. "The problem is I don't even remember how long I've lived. Probably more than a hundred?" he said unsure.

The human gaped. "More than a hundred!?" she cried.

"Probably," he underlined. "But I remember this, when I was twelve I never wanted to grown up and so I didn't, until you came. And that was nine years ago, so now let's just say I am twenty one," he decided.

"And I'm nineteen, that means I am two years younger than you," she said. "Or probably two years plus a hundred more," she grinned.

He laughed. "Feeling sleepy already?" he asked.

"Not yet," she shook her head.

"You are literally asking me for bedtime stories, aren't you?"

"I am," she grinned.

Playfully he pinched her nose. She laughed. "You know, I love black tea so much," he said. "The more bitter is better,"

"Really? Why?" she asked interested, knowing they apparently had the same fondness.

"It taste is just like my fate. I lost my river in your world, getting used by the old witch, could never find a way to get to you..., bitter all on me," he spilled it all.

Chihiro stared him. "That happened to me too,"

"What?" he cocked his eyebrow. "How?"

"Ever since I turned back to my world, I lost my appetite. Anything I eat and drink, it's all tasteless. Only bitter that could hit my tounge, that's why bitter black tea is the best. And now I'm here, everything tastes _sweet_ ," she explained.

Haku didn't know what to say, he merely smiled. "Come on and go to sleep, you really need to rest,"

She nodded, finally complying. He took off his white kariginu, leaving his dark blue kimono. He put it as a blanket on her. She smiled. He turned off the lamp before laid back.

"Thank you," she leaned her head closer to his chest and hugged him.

She caught his scent. A very soothing scent, she thought she could lost in that scent forever. It was more than just like a fresh water, there's something more. Now she could translate it.

She pulled her head. "You smell like _petrichor_ ," she said. "I love it," she grinned.

Haku was enchanted. The moonlight from the window behind her back created her enchanting silhouette. He had never felt so loving before. _That endearing smile. I love you._ He hugged her. That was a perfect way to ended up the night. A complete package of soothing and warm hugs eventually sent them to sleep.

Zeniba had just finished. She went to her room but the human wasn't there. She went to the dragon's room. Slowly she opened the door, it creaked a little. She sneaked in, checking if her granddaughter was there. And she found lovers were sleeping in tight. _I knew it,_ she smiled. Felt like there was nothing to worried about, she left and let them be.

* * *

Kayo took the elevator went to Yubaba's office. She's very, very down. She swore she saw _the human_ left, riding on a large white dragon. She was sure the dragon was Haku, because she didn't find him in the bathhouse. She needed something to lift her mood up. Maybe playing with Boh would do. That was if Yubaba let her.

"Mam," she called.

Yubaba was so busy with the papers. "Yes?" she answered without looking at her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you,"

Yubaba finally lifted up her head. "What is it?"

"Umm.." Kayo looked down. "I just want to report that—if maybe you need to know—Haku took the human and they're gone,"

Yubaba sighed. "I knew this would happen, soon or later. That stubborn dragon is in love and scolding him would make no effect. I should just cut off his salary,"

 _So, the dragon was really him._ "And the human girl?" Kayo asked.

"Just let her, I have no problem with her," she said calmly. "And how about you?"

Kayo cocked her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Mam?"

"You must have your heart broken. I know you have feelings for the boy," she eyed her mischievously.

Kayo looked surprised and then she looked away. "I'm sorry, Mam, but I don't want to talk about it,"

Yubaba laughed a little, much to Kayo's displeasure. "Sorry, I don't mean to offend you, but I hope you could just be patient and _let them be._ Because I think there is no chance for you between them,"

Kayo felt irritated. She winced her eyes and sighed. _This witch doesn't mend the situation._ "Mam, I have finished all of my job. I'm asking your permission to play with Boh," she ran away from the topic.

Yubaba cleared her throat. "I see why you are asking me that, you need something to lift up your mood,"

Kayo smiled a little and nodded, finally the old witch understood.

"But Boh is sleeping right now,"

Kayo frowned. Yubaba smiled. "As replacement, there is something you can do," she handed her a black small box.

"What is it, Mam?"

"Go to the north mountains, there are beautiful sceneries to lift up your mood. And also please deliver that thing to my business partner, _Hakuro_ ," Yubaba ordered.

The name sounded piercing in her ears. "Hakuro?"

* * *

The sound of the lightning struck snapped Haku awake from his sleep. It was heavy raining outside and he could tell there was something wrong with the rain. The room was dark and the rumbling noises of the rain broke the silence. But there was another voice he caught, the human was whimpering. He turned on the lamp.

He found Chihiro was whimpering in her sleep. _Another bad dreams?_ He grasped her hands, they were cold. He gasped. He put his hand on her forehead, it was extremely hot. He panicked.

He went out the room and looked for Zeniba. But even Kaonashi was already sleeping on the sofa, she must had already asleep too. He was then looking for some medicines in the cabinets beside the fireplalce. Too bad, he found none. He had to think fast, he filled a basin of water and took a rag. He put the wet rag on her forehead to cooled down her fever. She kept whimpering.

Haku felt so sad. _She cannot wait any longer. I really have to do it tomorrow once she gets better._ He held her hand. "I am so sorry, Chihiro," he kissed her hand.

Felt like compressing her wasn't enough, he used his power on her. He did as much as he could, until he couldn't help and fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile Kaonashi's sleeping in tight, the author herself cannot sleep. *sigh* Hello again! I would like to thank you guys who read this story so far! I hope you enjoy~**

 **And also big thanks to the reviewers:**

 **Amidstsnow — yeah well Kayo is annoying, but she's a poor girl :(**

 **dv36muskan — I'm glad you like it, thanks! I'm still trying to practice my English skills, hehe. And about Kayo, let's just hope she wouldn't be :D**

 **Maripaz6 — Thanks a lot! I am Indonesian ^^ I've tried my best but next time I'll try harder! I wish your black tea would taste better now! :D**

 **And guess what, there's _another_ Haku!?**


	7. Chapter 7: Hakuro

Chapter 7: Hakuro

She opened up her eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside. The sun rays enlighten the room, it's already in the morning. She hadn't slept long but she awakened, seemed like her time setting as a human was still majoring her. She found Haku was still sleeping facing her and he was holding her hand. She sat up and held her head, she had no idea but her head felt a little dizzy. She threw her sight around, tried to make a clear look. Her eyes went to a basin filled with water and a rag was soaked in, on the small desk next to the bed. _Did I catch a fever again last night?_ She looked at Haku. He looked tired and on his face was a little worried. _I must be really caught a fever. And he must have woken up and compressed me._ She sighed. _They were right, bad things are really happening because I stay here._ But she didn't want to think about it.

Chihiro's heart's beating faster as she looked at his sleeping face closely. She felt her feelings grew more and more. Her eyes went to his right cheek. She hesitated, but people said a chance doesn't come twice. She bit her lip.

 _A single quick kiss on the cheek won't wake him, right?_ She held her breath and ducked. She landed a kiss carefully upon his right cheek.

The river spirit sure would be very delighted if he was awake. But he was too tired and in a deep sleep, he wouldn't know the human he loved had just kissed him on his cheek. _I did it._ She blushed, felt both happy and embarrassed at once. Slowly she pulled her hand out from his grasp. She put his white kariginu as a blanket on him before she went out the room.

The first thing she saw was Kaonashi sleeping soundly on the sofa. He looked cute, at least that what she thought, she giggled. Then she went to the kitchen, she drank glasses of water and the dizziness on her head was gone. _So_ , _it's because I was having dehydration_ , she thought.

She took a seat at the dinning table and she saw a paper with handwriting was there.

 _To dearest grandchildren,_

 _I'm going out to the town to submit my 'masterpieces' at the store and to buy some fabric. Eat and drink, I cooked chicken soup. I won't be long and please stay at home until I come back._

 _Love, Granny._

She smiled. She turned to the covered pot on the stove. She opened the cover, the steam came up with delicious aroma. She took a spoon and tasted a sip. She felt like she was about to cry in happiness. The soup was tasty and appetizing, just like her late mother's cooking long ago when her tongue were still working properly. It brought her to reminiscing her childhood memories. She covered back the pot, she would wait until Haku's awake and eat together with him.

She decided to went outside. She tied up her hair in her usual ponytail and put on her sandals. Cool morning air greeted her once she opened the door.

She took a deep breath.

Green plants around refreshing her eyesight. The smell of petrichor from the rain last night was still emitted from the ground. Morning dew on the leaves looked like being crystallized by the sun rays. Blooming flowers spotted in harmony. Birds chirping happily complemented the atmosphere.

She walked around. She remembered she saw a lake at a glance when she was on the dragon's back on their way to Swamp Bottom, she decided to looked for it. Behind a small forest next to Zeniba's house the water was flickering against the light and caught her attention. And there she was.

The lake wasn't big but wasn't so small. The water was so clear until the bottom could be seen. The human girl bent down and dipped her hand into the water. It was cold. She cringed and pulled her hands back. She laughed to herself. She sat down on it's edge, hugging her knees and enjoying the view. _If only Haku's here with me, this would be perfect_ , she thought.

"Chihiroooo!" a man called her from the distance.

She turned around, Haku was looking for her. "Hey, Hakuuu!" she called him back. He turned to her. "Over _heeere!"_ she waved her hand.

He came to her. "Chihiro, I've been looking for you! You make me worry," he said. "I woke up alone and you weren't there beside me," he said again with his pretended angry face. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

That only made his face looked cute in her eyes, she giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb your rest," she said. "Come, sit with me," she patted the ground gestured him to take a seat beside her.

Haku wouldn't refuse, he did so. He stared at her. "Are you okay? How's your cold?" he put his hand on her forehead.

Her face becoming crimson. "I'm okay now," she smiled. "Thanks, Haku,"

He put off his hand and put it on his forehead, comparing her temperature to his own. "Hmm, not much different," he mumbled and then smiled. "Thank goodness,"

Chihiro grinned. They turned to the water. Its surface was calm and so did them, enjoying the view in several moments of silence. Haku spoke up.

"It's my first time to come to this lake,"

"Me too," she nodded. "The water is so clear, it's beautiful,"

Haku merely nodded. She thought for a moment. "Haku I've been curious about something," she started.

He turned to her. "What is it?"

"I wonder if you could do something with water, like control it or something?" she asked. "I mean, you're a river spirit," she added.

He laughed friendly. "Of course I could,"

"Really!? I wanna see you do some!" she said excitedly.

"Sure," he smiled. He cleared his throat before saying a spell. " _In the name of the wind and the water within Thee, let the river flows within me_ ,"

He glowed for a second and then nothing's happened. The human looked curious, he smiled. "Take my hand," he offered his hand.

She just did so and something happened when she touched his hand. Instead of having his warm hand in hers, her hand was going through his hand and it was made of water. Now her hand was wet and held nothing inside. She gasped.

"Haku!" she cried.

"Be calm, I am The Kohaku River itself, remember?" he said calmly.

She blinked and the look of realization came up to her face. "Oh yes, you are," she giggled. She touched his hand again and the water wrapped her hand. She assumed he was holding her hand. "This is cool, Haku," she exclaimed.

Haku laughed a little. He looked into her eyes. His made-of-water-hand traveled to caress her cheek. Fresh water met her soft skin. She looked at him, his face was so calm and peaceful. She hoped the moment could last forever, but then it stopped.

He jerked, his expression suddenly turned into fear. His spell was gone and his hand was now grabbing her arms. She didn't know what's going on and she didn't realize that red liquid was flowing down from her nostril.

"Chihiro you're having a nosebleed!" he cried.

She gasped and brought her hand to her nose. He cupped her and carried her back to Zeniba's house. If Chihiro needed a few minutes, Haku would only need a few seconds to ran back home. He barged in making the sleeping faceless monster snapped awake.

"Ah ah!" Kaonashi cried sounded worried.

Haku propped her at the sofa. He moved fast, took a rag, brought it back to her and stopped her bleeding.

No one said a word. The atmosphere was tense, she didn't like it. Her yellow kimono was tarnished by her blood and also his white kariginu. "Haku... I'm sorry about your clo-"

"Don't say a word," he cut her off without looking at her eyes. He kept focusing on her nosebleed. He looked angry, but fear and sorrow reflected on his eyes. Chihiro sighed.

"I'm okay, Haku... Look, it's stopped," she said. "This usually happens, this is normal,"

"Normal?" he repeated angrily.

Zeniba arrived at her house's alley. She got a bad feeling as she saw the door was wide opened.

Kaonashi spotted her. "AH AH!" he shouted.

Whatever he just said, Zeniba ran in, directly to the living room. Chihiro was sitting on the sofa, Haku knelt facing her, spotting blood on their clothes.

"Chihiro!" Zeniba ran to her granddaughter. "What happened?"

"Granny," her face paled. "We were at the lake and I was having a nosebleed. Haku carried me back. But I'm okay, Granny," she smiled. Haku stood up and folded his arms.

Zeniba cupped her face, her pupils were getting small. _You are definitely not okay_."You're gonna be okay, my dear," she lied. Haku winced his eyes. "Chihiro, would you mind if I borrow Haku for a second?"

"Sure, Granny,"

Zeniba looked at Haku, he nodded. He followed her to the other side of the curtain. Her face turned serious.

"Did she catch a fever before?" she asked.

He nodded. "Last night and two days ago,"

She sighed. "This is not good, her pupils are getting smaller, Haku. You know what that means,"

"I know!" he cried.

Whatever they were talking about, it must be about her. Chihiro didn't want to think about it. "Everything's gonna be okay, right, Kaonashi?" she said to the faceless monster, but more to assured herself.

"Ah," he answered sounded sad.

"And you definitely don't want _the next thing_ to happen, right?" she pressed him.

"Of course I don't! I'll stop it before it happened,"

"How?"

Haku trailed off. "Granny, _I'm taking her to my river_ ," he decided.

Zeniba's eyes widened. She nodded understood. She knew exactly _what_ was he going to do. "I really hope _it_ will work. Good luck, for both of you," she patted his shoulders.

"Thank you, Granny,"

They went back to Chihiro. Haku sat beside her.

"We're going to leave," he said to her.

"Why?" she frowned.

"I'm taking you to my river,"

Her expression changed. "Really?"

He drove out his doubts. "Yeah," he forced a smile.

"Haku, I cannot wait!" she said excitedly.

"No, no. Not so fast," Zeniba intruded. "I won't let you leave before you eat. I cooked for you, remember?" she frowned.

"Of course, Granny. We'll eat until we're full, because I'm actually starving," Chihiro grinned.

Zeniba smiled. "Good. And change your tarnished clothes, I'll wash it for you," she handed her another kimono, this one was peach colored. "You too, Haku," she turned to him.

"I'll be fine wearing this," he said but Zeniba didn't move. He sighed and then took of his white kariginu. Fortunately, his dark blue kimono wasn't tarnished too. "Thank you, Zeniba,"

"Very well. Now let's eat, the soup is waiting,"

* * *

Kayo took a deep breath of the fresh air around her. Yubaba was right, north mountains held beautiful sceneries. Though it was far and tiring, the scenery worth to it. The mountains meandered against the horizon, thin haze was covering their tops. Tea plantations spread over the foot of the mountains. The old witch said Hakuro's residence was on the east side of the mountains, so she continued a little further to the east.

She walked down into a forest, not a usual forest, it was cherry blossoms forest. They're so beautiful with their pink and blooming petals. She felt so right being amongst them, well she's a flower spirit. They reminded her of her mother. _Mama, I wish you were here_ , she muttered in her mind. All of sudden the wind swirled with the flower petals, stormed past from behind her. The next thing she knew a little girl was standing in front of her. Her skin was white. Her hair was long and red, braided into two, one to the left and one to the right. She was wearing a pink apron dress. She looked cute and innocent with her purple little eyes.

"Hello, little girl. You must be the flower spirit of this forest," Kayo greeted her.

The girl grinned. "Hi, Sister! I'm Hana, the flower spirit. It's been a while I never met any _sister_ or _brother_ ,"

Kayo grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Hana,"

"Me too!" Hana ran to Kayo, grabbed her hand with her little one. "Come on, Sister! Where are you going? I'd like to accompany you while you're here!" she pulled her hand.

Kayo laughed, the girl made her overjoyed. She never had a sister, but Hana called her as if they were real sisters. They walked together. "It's my pleasure to have you here with me, Hana," she smiled. "I am going a little further to the east,"

Hana stopped. "Let's turn back, Sister," she gripped her hand.

"Why?"

Hana's expression turned like a scared kid."Don't go to the east, Sister! I'm not suggesting my sister to go there!" she cried.

Kayo cocked her eyebrow. She crouched down facing the kid. "But I have to deliver this box to one who lives there, Hana. What is it? What is there in the east?" she asked.

Hana shook her head. Kayo sighed. "Look, it will be okay, Hana. I'm only going to deliver this and then turn back here," she held her shoulders.

Hana stomped her feet. "Be careful, Sister," she frowned. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said sounded irritated. The wind swirled around her with the flower petals again and she disappeared.

Kayo stood up and sighed. She thought Hana was only scared she would left her. She continued her way with a little doubt. The further she went, the forest's territory changed. The more further, the flowers weren't fresh, they're brown and withered. The leaves were also brown and dried. Until she made it to a creepy territory.

Everything was black. The soil, the trees, the leaves, flowers, they're all black, but strangely they're all fresh and alive. She got goosebumps. She wondered what kind of spirit Hakuro was to live in such of place, and what's in the box she couldn't guess but she wouldn't be sassy to open it. Now she arrived in front of a black gate with '葉黒' written on its wall. _This must be Hakuro's residence_ , she thought. She pushed the gate, it wasn't locked. She came in to found only a giant black tree stood sturdy in a small land at the middle of a pool. There's a bridge that connected the poolside with the land. Wait, no, the end of the bridge didn't reach the land. Its end stopped at the water, a few meters from the land. She walked towards.

"Uhh.. Hello?" She started. "Is anybody here?" she shouted a little. No one answered. "I'm Yubaba's apprentice. She sent me here to deliver this black box to Mr. Hakuro," she said again.

A man emerged out from behind the giant tree. She held her breath. The man was using the same outfit like Haku's, only all of them were black. Black kariginu, black kimono, black breeches. He was tall, his skin was pale, his hair was raven-black with long fringes haircut. His eyes were gray. He smiled to her.

"Welcome to Hakuro's," he said. "Please come closer, Miss,"

Kayo felt a little relief, turns out Hakuro wasn't a scary person like what she had imagined. She walked through the bridge. "Mr. Hakuro?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me,"

"I'm Yubaba's apprentice. I'm here to deliver this box to you," she bowed showing the small black box.

"Oh, yes that box! Just put it on the water, please" he said.

Kayo bent down and put the box on the water. It floated towards the land, Hakuro took it. He opened the box, but she couldn't see what's inside. Hakuro looked surprised but then he smirked. "Thank you, Miss,"

Kayo nodded. "You're welcome, Mr. Hakuro. And I guess my task has been fulfilled, I shall leave," she bowed. Couldn't bear any longer in that creepy place, she turned away to leave.

"Wait, Young Lady," Hakuro stopped her. She turned back. Hakuro locked his grey eyes to her purple ones. He reached something inside her, _something_ she didn't even know it was still there.

Kayo felt uneasy. She looked down, ran away from his eyes. "Yes?"

"What's your name, Young Lady?" he asked.

"My name is Kayo, Mist-"

"Please, just call me Hakuro," he cut her off. "Tell me, Kayo, why are you so sad?" he asked surprisingly. She confused.

"Or should I say, _Mikayo_?" Hakuro added.

Kayo froze. She felt something pushed her from the inside. Her eyes widened. _Mikayo... that is.. my real name? Mikayo... My name is Mikayo!_ She gaped. "Mister... I mean, Hakuro... How did you know my real name?"

Hakuro smiled. "You should have just thank me. Yubaba stole your name, you could never get out from the contract without your real name. But now you can,"

"Oh I'm sorry. Thank you so much, Hakuro," she smiled.

He walked towards. "I know why are you so sad," he said. "It's because _the river spirit_ ,"

Kayo felt annoyed, she thought he must have read everything inside her mind. "Then you must be know that I don't want to think or talk about him,"

Hakuro's expression didn't change. "I can help you to get him, Mikayo,"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine,"

"Don't deny it, I know you still want to get him," he pressed her.

Kayo didn't answer, she looked hesitated. From inside of the calm water between them, a white rose came up to the surface. "Take that rose as a gift from me," he said.

Kayo smiled a little, felt happy to saw another color than black at the place. She bent down, about to took it. She touched the petal, it pierced her finger. She gasped. Her blood fell into the water. The rose tuned black, it shattered and then disappeared. She felt something forced to filled her. She turned to him, his eyes became black. She began to scared.

"What was that?" she asked.

Hakuro smirked. "I gave you powers to get that river spirit,"

Her eyes widened, they turned into dark purple. "Why are you doing this?"

"Just take it as my gratitude," he laughed cunningly."When I saw you came, which was the first time I saw you, I fell in love. But then I read your mind, your heart was already attracted to someone but you had no chance to get him. I'm being humble to give you powers so you might have a chance to get rid of the human and be with him," he explained.

Kayo winced her eyes. "I didn't ask for this," she said coldly.

He walked out the land, passed through the water, towards her at the bridge. She stepped backwards. "Use the powers to be with him and you'll be happy," he said. He cupped her face. "But if you fail," he stopped and brought her mouth closer to her ear. "You'll be mine," he whispered.

She slapped him. "Take the powers back!" she demanded.

Ignoring the pain she gave, he felt like having fun. "Mikayo, My Dear, I can't," he smiled smugly. "Your blood has fallen into the pool. Live with that,"

Kayo gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. Tears were shedding from her eyes. "Damn you, Hakuro!" she yelled. She turned away running and left him.

Hakuro smiled coldly. "Well, I love you, Mikayo."

 **This one is less then two weeks, yeay! I really want it to be like this, so I'm sorry if it disappoint you :( But I promise the next chapter would be different and fascinating, I hope.**

 **By the way, Hakuro (** 葉 黒 **) roughly translated to English is 'Black Leaf', it explains why he's everything about black. Hana (** 花 **) means 'Flower', and Mikayo (** ミカヨ **) means 'Beautiful fragrance child' (I got it from Pinterest, LOL), I just thought it fit to her as a lovely girl character.**

 **Thank you to dv36muskan, I'm sorry but Kayo's love interest's stick with Haku, yes this _other_ Haku is a rift.**

 **Please keep reviewing, because your reviews keeping me to write; and to answer your questions, the next chapter will reveal: what is this 'it' Haku and Yubaba mentioned (the clue is: _I'm taking her to my river_ ) and what would Kayo do with the powers. Oh, and also let's hope Chihiro's condition don't get worse after _her pupils are getting smaller._**

 **Sincerely, moinami~**


	8. Chapter 8: Fireflies

Chapter 8: Fireflies

From Swamp Bottom heading to Kohaku River, it was a pretty long way. Zeniba's house was on the south meanwhile Haku's river was on the north east. Though Chihiro was used to visit his river for hundred times in the human world, well this time was different. No more wasting money, no more needed to be lonely. It's an honor to be directly accompanied- no, _carried;_ by its spirit himself. Flew in the blue sky, passing through the fluffy clouds. The view beneath the horizon was so vivid, capturing the great things of God's creations.

It's no different to fly in the nighttime or in the daylight. Both were satisfying. The human thought it would be delightful if she was a dragon, she could fly to anywhere at any time she wanted to. But she was born a human and she should be grateful.

The time passed along their long way as now the sky had turned into orange and pink. She watched the sunset, it looked astonishing since she had never seen it in a clear view. Then her vision became blurred, she rubbed her eyes.

"Haku, is our way still long?" Chihiro asked.

The dragon grunted. She frowned, it's useless. She hoped she could understand what did he say. She yawned, a sudden pain hit on her head. She wobbled and lost her grip, almost falling off his back. She squealed and immediately grabbed his horns. The dragon grumbled.

She breathed a relief. "Sorry, my bad," she said. He grunted again. "I'm okay," she rested her head. As much as she wanted to stay awake, the pain on her head forced her to shut her eyes and gone to sleep.

The dragon was flying with anxiousness clouded his mind. The human on his back was sleeping and he felt her body heat increasing more and more, she began to catch a fever again. He burst up his speed.

When the sky had fully turned dark, The Kohaku River came up into view. They almost arrived, but the human was still asleep. A normal landing would snap her awake and the dragon wouldn't do that. So he cast a spell and for a second the human floated in the air. He shifted back to his human form and caught her onto his arms. She sighed and gradually opened her eyes.

"Haku?" she realized she was on his arms. "What happened?"

"Chihiro. I'm sorry to wake you. We have arrived," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup,"

He landed slowly and smoothly on his feet. He put her down.

Chihiro looked around. The first thing she noticed was the river, of course. The moonlight reflected on the water, as if the water was glowing, and the condition around became quiet bright. She forgot how big his river was, since the other one at the human world had gone. The surrounding environment was exactly the same as it once used to be at his river in her old hometown. She remembered that. Grassland on their side, the small forest across the water. Big rocks in the river, the water flowing calmly against them. Something tugged her memories. She searched for the biggest rock near the river bank, which there was the one and only panama berry tree at the place. Surprisingly, it's still there. She ran to the spot, he followed her.

"Haku, _I really missed this place_ ," she said. "Your river, it's so beautiful,"

Haku smiled. "You remember this spot?"

"I never once forget this spot," she grinned. "You saved me and brought me here when I drowned because I tried to catch my stupid shoe,"

Haku chuckled. He picked some fruits from the tree. "Berries?" he offered.

"Panama berries," she smiled and took some. "Thank you,"

Haku nodded. They sat there while enjoying their berries. Chihiro was going to soak her feet into the water but she hesitated, the spirit of the river was right next to her.

"Umm, Haku, may I?" she asked, gesturing her feet to the water.

"Yeah, of course. Why not?" he soaked his own feet.

Chihiro grinned and did so. This reminded her to the past bad days when she visited the small stream amongst the apartements back there.

"You know what, I used to visit a small stream that once was part of your river in the human world, often," she started.

Haku didn't answer. "Every time I missed you and everyone, I went there alone. I talked to the water, hoping that maybe you would answer. That was stupid I guess," she made a forced laugh.

Guiltiness haunted him. "Chihiro, I knew it all along," he said quietly.

"You knew?" she asked surprised. "All these nine years!?" she asked again getting irritated.

Though he knew it would upset her, he nodded and prepared himself for what would coming next from her.

"Then why did you never, at least once, answer me!?" she cried angrily.

Haku looked screwed. _It's complicated. Where should I start?_ He gulped.

"I want explanations," she folded her arms. "Go ahead and explain, I'm not gonna interrupt you," she looked very angry.

He sighed. He tried to phrase his words. "I know you're upset, Chihiro. But please forgive me, I'm terribly sorry," he begged, his eyes straight to hers. "You know the reason I left my river in the human world it's because there was no space for me to breathe, they built those buildings above me. I was so sad but I had to leave and I couldn't come back. And I knew it all what you told me because the connection between my rivers was still there. My river called me... every time you came. Strange and unlucky, every time I rushed to came here, I arrived when you were leaving. I was always late. If I wasn't, there could be a chance I could give you a sign that I was listening. So...," he's running out of words. "Please forgive me,"

Chihiro was speechless. She looked into his eyes, she knew he really mean it. She sighed.

"I understand," her expression softened. "I'm sorry that I was close to lose my faith in you,"

Haku smiled bitterly. He thought maybe he deserved that. They sat there in silence. Chihiro caught her eyes on the sudden lights that came out from the bushes.

Her eyes widened. "Haku... these lights...,"

"Fireflies," he smiled.

She gaped in awe. "Wow, I have never seen them directly before," she exclaimed. The lightning bugs flew towards them. "They're beautiful!" she said.

He looked at her. "No. You are," he smiled.

She grinned. She took out her hand and tried to touch them. Some of them perched on her hand. She laughed a little.

"These guys reminds me to a song," she said.

"What song?" he asked.

"A song, back in the human world, the title was 'Fireflies'. The song was in English, tho,"

"Really? What was the song about?"

"Fireflies, of course," she answered simply.

Haku felt stupid, of course the song would tell about the fireflies. Only from the title everyone should have known about it.

"And it contains a lesson, my favorite, that _everything is never as it seems_ ," she explained. "I like to listen to the song when I'm feeling lonely and couldn't get to sleep,"

"I see," he nodded. "So, how does the song sounds like? Would you sing it for me?" he asked.

She blushed. "Umm, no. I'm not good in English,"

He chuckled. "Oh, come on. I wanna hear you singing,"

She smiled nervously. "Alright..." she rolled her eyes. "But just a little, okay?"

He nodded eagerly. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before she started. _"You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep,"_

Haku surprised. He held his breath, as if his breath would interrupt the moment. It's the first time he ever heard her singing, her voice was... melodious and sounded dreamy.

The lightning bugs were shining brighter, flew here and there around them, as if they knew the girl was singing about them.

 _"Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and,"_ she turned to him. _"...stare,"_

Haku turned red. The breeze blew slightly to her hair making her face looked shady. The lights of the bugs reflected on her eyes, but actually, her eyes were shining brighter than them.

She looked away to the fireflies. _"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly,"_

He thought he understood. Long ago Yubaba had sent him to a mission overseas, to met a wizard in Northern Ireland. So he could a little speak in English.

 _"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,"_ she stopped and sighed. She looked to the water. _"Cause everything is never as it seems."_

Haku didn't realize his mouth gaped. He blinked and closed it. _I can't believe it, I could be lost in her singing forever._ He rubbed the back of his neck. She turned to him. His face was beet red.

"My goodness, Haku! I must have sounded horrible!" she cried.

He turned even darker. "N-no, I'm sorry," he shook his head. "You're amazing, that was... the most beautiful singing I've ever heard," he said.

Now Chihiro turned red. "R-really?" she smiled nervously. "Thank you,"

He smiled and nodded. As he looked into her eyes once again, which he saw her pupils were shrinking, he realized he almost forgot the main reason he took her to his river. He was going to do _it_ to _save_ her, which he could only done _it_ at his river.

"Chihiro, I'm going to do _something._ Would you mind waiting for a second?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, please. Of course,"

He smiled. "Thank you,"

Haku took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began a conversation inside his mind.

 _"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi,"_

 _I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi._

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _Yes, I am._

 _"Have you convinced your heart?"_

 _I have conviced my heart._

 _"Are you ready to take the risks?"_

 _I'm ready._

 _"Do you love her?"_

He held his breath. _More than anything._

 _"You would do anything for her,"_

 _Yes I would do anything for her._

 _"Even if that means you're going to lose her?"_

He wrinkled his eyebrows. _I don't wanna lose her._

 _"You must be ready. Because I'm going to make my choice,"_

Chihiro thought Haku must be praying, because now he clasped his hands together and bowed down his head. He looked so calm and concentrating, she didn't want to interrupt. She turned to the water. The atmosphere suddenly became very quiet; no wind blew, the river's stream stopped and became still, even the fireflies dimmed out their lights.

Haku twisted his palms and locked them. He opened his eyes. "Chihiro,"

She turned to him. "Have a look," he said.

A green light arose inside his grip. Slowly he opened his hands and her eyes widened. A dragon. On Haku's hands was a dragon. It was just the same as Haku in his white dragon form, only it was small sized as big as his palm and it glowed. All over its body were made of green lights. Chihiro watched in amazement.

It flew from his hand to the air; the fireflies were shining again. The tiny dragon flew amongst them, swirling here and there. For once it flew low and touched the river's surface, the water glowed. Now it was heading towards the human, she took out her hand if maybe it would land itself. But the dragon used her hand to jump onto her head. It was strolling around on her head, she giggled. She had been so caught up with the tiny dragon that she didn't notice Haku's face was so nervous as if he was being determined between life and death.

The dragon flew again. Now it was flying in front of her face, it brought itself closer and caress her cheek then heading to her right ear. It stopped and floated in the air, right next to her ear.

Haku took a deep breath. Chihiro winced his eyes and tried to be focused on her hearing. She thought the dragon whispered something to her. _Something_ she had never heard before, and she couldn't comprehend what it was.

"Chihiro," he called her. She turned to him confused. "Give me your hand," he asked.

She just did so and gave him her right hand, he held it with his hands. She didn't know why but this time, the way he held her hands felt so different and making her nervous.

The dragon flew higher, then flew sharply down and landed on the back of her right hand. It walked gracefully towards her ring finger. Both they watched it carefully.

Now it's on her ring finger. It walked around her dainty finger, over and over.

"Haku, what is it doing?" she whispered.

Haku didn't answer, his eyes kept focusing on the dragon. He gripped her hand. The dragon was shrinking and finally stopped walking around. It circled and wrapped its body on her finger, making a blinding light, and then it was gone. There was a ring-like dragon tattoo left on her finger. The wind blew blustery to them, and then everything's back to normal. The river streamed again. Haku breathed a relief.

 _"He has made his choice,"_ he said inaudible.

Chihiro felt something came in and filled her. It was powerful and felt so right. Her headache was now gone, her vision became clear again. Her pupils were back into their normal sizes. She looked at the tattoo on her finger, pictures from the first time she met the river spirit were running in her head. She turned to him.

"Haku... What was that?" she asked.

"That was... My dragon's very soul," he said without looking at her.

"Your dragon's... very soul?" she repeated confused.

"The dragon, he put his soul into you," he turned to her. "Or in other words, _I put my soul into you_ ,"

Her expression changed. "Haku... But why?"

"I'm keeping my promises to save you," he said firmly. "You were actually dying, Chihiro. But maybe you didn't feel it,"

Chihiro trailed off. "I told you before if you stay here bad things would happen, and the worst is that could kill you. You caught a fever at night, nosebleed, and your pupils were getting smaller. That means your soul was fading away. The only way I know to save a fading soul is to fix it with another soul. So, I brought you here and tried to fix your soul with mine," he explained. "And I hope that would really works..."

She confused. "But, the last time I came to this world I stayed for about four days, I was fine. So why did this happen this time?"

"You were not, Chihiro. Remember the first night you were employed? You were sick," he answered. She blinked and nodded slowly. "That's because your soul is not meant to be in this world. A human soul is like a feeding to the spirit world. And the spirit world will attract the human's soul just like a magnet. Usually the human itself wouldn't feel it, so it goes unnoticed. But you were involved to a contract with Yubaba, that restrained your soul from being magnetized, creating a kind of barrier that caged your soul. That night your soul was fighting against the barrier, and in the next day I gave you those enchanted onigiris to dispel your pain. Now is different, you are staying freely. You have no idea how I was having a great dilemma," he sighed.

Chihiro couldn't find a word to say, that was too much to comprehend. She looked down. "You... saved me," she said quietly. "You're always been my savior," she smiled. "Thank you, Kohaku,"

"No, Chihiro. Thank you," he said.

"What?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"Thank you for accepting my soul. It wouldn't enter your body if you weren't accepting," he said. "And that also means you let the dragon chose you,"

She held her breath. "Chose me... to what?"

Haku's expression didn't change but he blushed. "To be its _mate_ ,"

His words didn't register. She was still confused. "I am your dragon's mate?"

"Yes, and you should know that _a dragon would never harm its mate_ ," he said, or more like swearing.

Chihiro thought for a second. _Wait. Haku is the dragon itself, that means...,_ Her face became crimson. _Haku chose me!? To be his mate? Really?_ She felt nervousness filled her.

"W-wait... You mean... Y-your mate?" she asked disbelief.

Haku knew what was on her mind. He chuckled and turned to the water. Now that the dragon had chosen her, there's no way to hide it.

"That's right, Chihiro. I love you," he said but wasn't looking at her. He was too shy to confess his feelings. "Since you gave my name back, I know that you're the one I love,"

She felt her blood running to her head. "You... mean it...?" she asked wavering.

He turned to her and smiled. "Of course. Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked softly.

This was too good to be true, but Chihiro wasn't dreaming. She couldn't be happier. Turns out he had the same feelings for her. Turns out he requited her love. If she was a firework, she would have exploded at the time.

He held her hand. "Now part of me is inside you, that would guarantee there's nothing could hurt y-" his words was never meant to be finished, because

She kissed him. Haku wasn't ready, he shut his eyes. It took a moment for him to register what's happening. Once he did, he never wanted to let go. But she did.

That was their first kiss. It felt sweet and so right. Thrilling and growing addiction. Their heartbeat sounded aloud in tune.

She was panting, and so was him. Her face was beet red, and so was him. She smiled. "That's enough. I love you too," she said.

Haku burst into smile. He leaned his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes. He wanted _more._ He cupped her face and with no doubts, gently lined his lips to her lips.

* * *

She ran through the forest in agitated. She felt the black power inside was trying to take control. She just kept running, struggled to keep up her common sense. She was almost out of breath but she didn't stop. Not, until she's out the forest, at least until she gets out from those black territories. She was coming closer to the cherry blossoms forest, she sped up. Once she stepped her feet to its lush land, she dropped herself on her knees.

She put her hands on the ground to propped her body. She managed her breath. This wasn't good, she needed a help. _Hana. Right, her. She knew about this._ She stood up.

"Hana!" she called her little sister. "Hana, where are you!?"

No answers. No sign of her existence. "Hana, please, I need your help!" she begged.

The wind blew blustery to her. She knew it was Hana. "Look, Hana, I'm so sorry. I know you're mad at me, I should have listened to you," she said. "But right now I need your help, Hana,"

 _"Go away,"_ said a voice of a little girl. _"I don't wanna talk to my Sister,"_

"No, please, Hana! What should I do?" she looked around searching for the little girl. "I don't wanna be ended up to _him_. His black powers are trying to take over me. I'm scared, Hana!" she cried.

The red haired little girl showed up running and hugged her sister. Kayo was surprised, her sister hugged her so tight and then let her go. Hana was crying, Kayo crouched down facing her.

"I can't help you, Sister," Hana said. She caressed her cheek.

"Hana..." she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave, Sister," Hana said. She was only a little girl, an upset little girl.

"But-"

"I said, LEAVE!" she yelled.

Kayo taken aback. She stood up and took a step backwards. She smiled bitterly. "I understand," she turned away. "Good bye, Hana. I'm so sorry," she walked away.

Hana sobbed. "Good bye. Good luck and take care, Sister," she said.

Kayo turned her head back to Hana and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, Sister," and finally she made her way leaving the little girl, heading back to where all the problems came from.

She used the powers to fly back to the bathhouse. She had make up her mind. Not bothering to get into the bathhouse, she directly landed at Yubaba's office balcony. She came in from the glass doors.

"Kayo! You're back! How was your trip?" said Yubaba.

"It was fine, Mam. Thank you," she lied.

"Hmm. Have you delivered the box to him?"

Kayo nodded. "Yes, Mam. I have delivered the box to Hakuro,"

"Good. Now you may take a rest for a while and then go back to work," Yubaba turned to her papers.

Kayo took a step forward. "Mam, I wanna quit," she said.

Yubaba turned to her. "You wanna quit?" she repeated. "Why? You're a good apprentice. Is anything wrong?" she asked.

Kayo shook her head. "No, Mam. I just don't want to hurt anybody here," she said. If Yubaba wasn't wrong, for a second Kayo's eyes were turned black and then turned back into dark purple. _Wait, dark purple?_ Yubaba's expression was changed. "Please let me quit, Mam," Kayo begged.

Yubaba didn't want to believe what she had seen. She merely shrugged it off. "No," she said simply.

The black powers were trying to take over her. She began to panic. "Mam, please, I don't wanna hurt you," she cried.

Yubaba laughed. "Of course you don't. Why would you hurt me, tho?"

"Because you don't let me to quit!" she shouted.

Yubaba sighed. She opened the drawer of her desk, looking for Kayo's contract paper. "The problem is to get out from my contract, you will have to know your-"

"Name. I know my name," she cut her off.

Yubaba's eyes widened, Kayo's contract paper disappeared from her drawer. She turned to her. "YOU…!"

The black powers took over her. Her eyes turned to a total black. "My name is Mikayo, and I quit," she said firmly.

Unnoticed what was happening to Kayo, Yubaba let out an outburst. "HEY YOU CANNOT J-"

She trailed off as Kayo walked towards her. She began to be scared. Minutes ago, the girl in front of her was Kayo, but now she was someone else. Kayo turned into a scary girl with black eyes and black powers surrounded her.

"I've warned you, Old Hag," she said. "But you weren't listening," she turned away and stormed out the room from the door.

Yubaba froze. Soon she heard screaming and chaos from downstairs. _This is bad. I've made a wrong choice._ She gritted her teeth. Hastily she contacted her foreman with the enchanted skull on her desk.

"STATE OF EMERGENCY! TELL THE CUSTOMERS TO GET OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ALL THE WORKERS PREPARE YOURSELF! WE'RE CLOSING THE BATHHOUSE FOR A WHILE!" she demanded. "There's _something_ we need to take care of first,"

* * *

Haku and Chihiro were on their way back to the bathhouse. They're almost arrived, from a distance they could saw chaos was happening. Haku landed at the garden, it was safer for the moment. All the customers were running out the bathhouse, the workers were guiding them. Looked like they were running away from something inside the bathhouse.

"Haku, what's going on here?" Chihiro aksed.

"I don't know. I'll go there and check it," he said. "You wait here,"

"No," she grabbed his hand. "I'm coming with you,"

"No, Chihiro. We don't know what's going on, it could be dangerous for you,"

"It could be more dangerous for me to wait here alone," she said defended herself.

Haku sighed. "You're right. Okay, let's go," he pulled her hand.

They went through the bridge carefully after the customers left. Black clouds with some spread of purple emerged from the front door. Haku got a bad feeling about this, he gripped her hand. A woman figure walked out from the black clouds. Haku cocked his eyebrow.

"Kayo?" he asked. But he was unsure it was her. Kayo's eyes were purple and what he saw right now her eyes were black.

"Oh, hello Haku, My Dear!" she said. "And your puny human girlfriend," she added.

Haku pulled Chihiro closer and hid her behind his back. "What happened? You did this?" he asked again.

Kayo didn't answer. Instead, she threw the black powers to them to see how would they react. Haku moved fast, Chihiro's safety was the most important thing to him. He pushed her away and put a barrier spell around her to protect her. The black powers didn't get to her, but it caught him. He wasn't ready, Kayo walked towards him. He couldn't move.

"Chihiro! RUN!" he cried.

"No, Haku!" she was about to ran to him, but suddenly, Zeniba popped out of thin air and held her back. She carried her and then flew away from the bridge.

"Granny!" She cried. "Let me go! We have to help him!"

"Yes, Chihiro. But not right now," Zeniba answered. "You have to come with me,"

"No…!" she began to cry. As they flew further from the bathhouse, she watched the black powers fully surrounded him. His body froze and could do nothing. He dropped to the ground. Kayo took him and with the black clouds they gone disappeared.

 **Woah, this is already the 8th chapter! It took me long enough to write this one because, uhh you know I kinda nervous and caught up in the 'fireflies scene' *blush***

 **So, I wanna share a little. I guess we all know the song Fireflies by Owl City, it's great song. I love that song. I love Spirited Away. And I love to mix the things I love. And here it is! I hope you like it :D**

 **(by the way, I imagined Chihiro sang the song in a slower tempo, so it might fit the atmosphere)**

 **And of course, this story couldn't get this far without your supports; readers and reviewers. Thanks a lot! I'm looking forward from you, always!~**

 *** squirtlepokemon215 - what's with the 'AHHHHHH' :/**

 *** KawaiiAkumi - Thank you so much! I got nervous too when I received your review, I'm glad that you enjoy! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Visions

Chapter 9: Visions

Chihiro sat by the fire at Zeniba's house. She put her arms around her feet and ducked her head on them. She couldn't stop crying.

"Shhh.. Calm yourself, my Dear," Zeniba patted her shoulders and hugged her. "We'll find a way to save Haku,"

She wiped her tears. "Yes, Granny. I do worry about him. But there's also something wrong with me," she said. "Something is raging inside me, but I don't know what it is. It felt so strange, I cannot describe. I've never felt something like this before,"

Zeniba cupped her face. "I see. How do you feel?"

She shook her head. "There're pain, fear, and anger. But there're also happiness, relief, and longing...? I'm confused,"

Zeniba's expression became serious. "Chihiro, those feelings are not entirely yours,"

Chihiro wrinkled her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Zeniba cleared her throat. "There is something you need to know," she stood up. "But first, I have to take _the book,"_

"What book?" Chihiro asked.

"You'll see. Wait here," Zeniba said before she disappeared into the other side of the curtain.

* * *

Haku opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed. He remembered what happened before, he jerked and immediately sat up.

"Haku, you're awake," said a girl.

He startled. Since when he becoming unaware of someone's presence around him? He turned to his right, there was a barricade made of black plants. Black leaves, black flowers, and full of thorns. He was locked up like a prisoner. Could be seen from between the leaves, Kayo sat on the floor with her back against the wall, she was hugging her knees.

His expression turned serious. His first thought was to be more beware of the girl. "Kayo,"

The girl didn't move, only stared at him. Her dark purple eyes looked wistful. But he could tell at the time she wasn't that dangerous as when her eyes were black, back at the bathhouse.

He stood up and took a step forward. They were in a circular room. The wall was only made of bricks but covered in white paint. On the other side of the barricade, there were a small desk and the reading lamp, a bookshelf with some books, some decorative flower plants, and a mirror. The room was very tidy with a purple rug covered the floor. The barricade was so odd, like it wasn't belonged there. And he could tell it wasn't her doing, there was _something_ or _someone_ with her. And again, he didn't see any door. Probably it's _their_ trick. He heard sounds of sea waves, his eyes went to the window. Could be seen there's a view of coral beach with white sands.

"Where are we?" he asked. "Why are we here?" he said again firmly.

Kayo turned to the window. "My private place," she answered only part of his questions. "A place where I used to aloof and calm down myself," she said instead.

His expression didn't change. "What do you want from me?"

She turned back to him but said nothing. He tried to use his powers to break the barricade. She shook her head. "It's useless, Haku. Inside that barricade you are powerless," she said.

"Then what are you doing? Let me go!" he said getting angry.

Kayo stood up and walked towards him. Her eyes straight to his emerald ones. "Haku, do you love her?" she asked. "That girl, the puny human," she added and looked away.

Haku balled his hands. "Her name is Chihiro," he said cautiously. "And yes, I do love her,"

Now she was right in front of him. "Then you must think that I'm stupid because I love you," she said. The distance between their faces was only the barricade. He looked at her coldly. "But, did you ever have feelings for me?" her hand breached the barricade and cupped his cheek.

Still, the river spirit didn't want to be rough to any woman. He didn't withstand or fend her hand. "Get your hand off my face," he said instead.

She pulled her hand back. Her eyes looked empty. "But we'll see, you _will_ love me," she made a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Never," he said coldly.

She turned away and shook her head. The black power was raging, it's going to take over her again. "Haku, I'm scared. Please help me," she said quietly.

Haku wrinkled his eyebrows. "Stop playing with me, Kayo. Let me go!" he yelled.

Kayo balled her hands. "My name is Mikayo," she turned back to him. Her eyes were black.

His expression changed. This wasn't good. She knew her real name, probably someone told her. In return, _this someone_ controlled her and tried to take over. The black powers started to flare all over her body. He changed his mind.

"Alright, Mikayo. This is not yourself. Please get me out of this barricade and I can help you," he said carefully.

She walked towards him. "No, Haku. Sure you will love me," she said.

She couldn't listen to him; her consciousness had fully taken over. Haku had no other choice. He shifted to his dragon form and banged through the barricade. He banged, and banged, several times until it broke open. He flew breached out the barricade, straight to her and crashed her to the wall. He roared on her face. He wasn't meant to hurt her, only trying to _bring_ her back. Kayo pushed him so hard that he banged to the wall. He shifted back to his human form.

"Kayo, snap out of it!" he shouted.

She walked to him and strangled his neck. "Trust me, you will," she said. She flicked her index and middle fingers together then touched his forehead.

He shut his eyes crinkled. He pushed her away and then held his head. It was hurt. "Damn it, Kayo! What are you doing to me!?" he yelled.

"I am _making_ you to love me," she said.

He dropped to the floor. The black power was trying to get into his head. "No!" he shook and thwacked his head. "Get out!" he cried.

Kayo bent down to him. "Don't fight it, Haku," she cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

He gritted his teeth, he couldn't move. She brought herself closer and kissed him. With the rest of his consciousness, he called his mate. _Chihiro, help me!_ he cried mentally. Also with that, his emerald eyes were turned into black.

* * *

Zeniba popped out from the curtain. She brought a big dark blue covered book. "This is the book called _The Chronicles of Dragon Beings_. This is very old," she said.

Chihiro was about to take it when suddenly something stung her head. "Argh!" She shut her eyes crinkled and held her head. "Oh, God! What is this?" she cried.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" Zeniba asked. She held her back.

"It hurts, Granny!" she wobbled and dropped to the floor.

"Chihiro, open your eyes! Look at me!" Zeniba cried and cupped her face.

Chihiro opened her eyes but everything was blurred. She could only see lights and Zeniba's shadows. "Granny… I can't see,"

"No, Chihiro!" Zeniba cried.

Everything was getting darker and darker. She could only hear her granny's voice keep calling her name, until it was a total black and a total silence.

She was walking on a beach. A beautiful coral beach with white sands. She saw a tower, a white tower on a cliff. Her instinct told her to go there. And so suddenly she was inside the tower. She was in a room, an empty circular room. The wall was only made of bricks but it was covered in white paint. She was there but she didn't see any door, only a window. A purple rag popped out on the floor beneath her feet. One by one, things started to pop out and filled the room. There were a small desk and the reading lamp, a bookshelf with some books, some decorative flower plants, and a mirror. Then there was a bed and two peoples on it. A man and a woman. She rubbed her eyes and tried to see clearly. Her eyes widened. They were Haku and Kayo! She took a step towards them. Her expression changed and she covered her mouth with her hand. Her tears slowly flowed down to her face. They were making love to each other. Haku was kissing Kayo, and now they rolled. Kayo was now on top of him, she kissed him hotly. Haku's eyes was fluttered open, and Chihiro couldn't believe what she was seeing. Haku's eyes were black. He turned to Chihiro. With an empty look, he starred her.

" _Chihiro, help me,"_

She felt someone shook her body.

"Ah! Ah ah! Ahh!" said a voice.

She opened her eyes and a faceless shadow figure welcomed her. "Kaonashi?"

"AH!" he cried happily.

She sat up. "You're here. Where were you?" she asked.

"Ah….." he said.

She shook her head didn't understand. "Ah, ah," he said again before left to call Zeniba. She was on the bed in the room where she slept together with Haku few days ago. She rubbed her eyes and pondered. _What kind of dream was that? Am I jealous with Kayo? But it felt so real…_

Zeniba came. "Chihiro! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Granny!" she hugged her. "Granny, I got bad dreams,"

"What kind of bad dreams?" she asked.

"I was somewhere I've never been before, and I saw Haku and Kayo. They were… uhh, making love?" her expression became weird when she said that. "Ugh, never mind it. Only the next thing I saw was Haku's eyes were black. And he asked for help," she said again.

Zeniba thought for a second. "Anything else?"

Chihiro shrugged. "I don't know… it felt so real,"

Zeniba looked at her. "You didn't get bad dreams. You got visions,"

"Visions?" she repeated.

"Yeah, from Haku," Zeniba said. "It could be a sign that he needs your help,"

"How could it be possible?" she asked confused.

Zeniba stood up and walked to the door. "Come," she gestured her granddaughter to follow her. Chihiro followed her. Now they sat in front of the fire place. Zeniba shoved The Chronicles of Dragon Beings to her. "Do you have any idea why do I show you this book?" she asked.

Chihiro looked at the book carefully. The cover was dark blue with a silver dragon and silver simple ornaments painted on it. "Umm… I'm not sure," she said.

Zeniba cleared her throat. "You were crying when you caught several different feelings at once. You were confused, you don't understand what's happening. I told you those feelings are not entirely yours. It's because you're no longer yourself,"

"What do you mean, I'm no longer myself?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I mean, you've changed,"

"I've changed?" she repeated.

"You are not who you were. You're different now. My granddaughter was a human, but _you_ are not," Zeniba said.

Chihiro's expression changed. "Is this something about what Haku has done to me at his river?"

"Exactly," Zeniba nodded. "He put his soul into you, didn't he?" she reached her granddaughter's right hand and looked at the ring-like dragon tattoo.

Chihiro slightly blushed and nodded. "So, part of him is inside you. Those feelings, were his and your own mixed together. Which ones might be his or which ones might be yours, you cannot decide. Like you feel what he feels," Zeniba said. "And it might felt strange, because there are so many things happened to you and him lately,"

Chihiro nodded understood. "It makes sense. Does this happening to him too?"

"No," Zeniba shook her head. "Not yet,"

Chihiro wrinkled her eyebrows. "Why?"

"It only happens to you because there's part of him inside you. But inside him, there is no part of you. Not yet. That is also why he could give you visions but you couldn't understand it," she explained.

Chihiro looked confused. Zeniba opened the book. They watched it carefully, page by page. The book was written with unfamiliar script to Chihiro. She turned to her granny. "Granny, you can read this?"

"Well, a little," she kept turning the pages. "It took a long time to learn dragon's old language," she said again. She stopped turning the pages. "Here," she pointed the book.

Chihiro prepared herself to listen carefully. "It's written here, to be a dragon's mate, the dragon must put its soul into its chosen one. And the chosen one must accept and confirm to the dragon, so their souls will be morphed into one," Zeniba said.

"I remember. Haku said his soul wouldn't enter my body if I wasn't accepting. So, I've accepted, and what I have to do is confirm to him," Chihiro said. "How about to confirm?"

Zeniba turned the next page. "To confirm each other: the dragon and its chosen one, have to say _the incantation_ to each other, where they have to hear lively from each other. And the incantation… it's…?" she trailed off.

"What's with the incantation, Granny?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm sorry, the incantation is written differently. It's written with an older script than the others. I cannot read this," Zeniba pointed on a sentence that was written with red ink.

Chihiro took the book. Zeniba was right, it was written in different script than the others:

ꦱꦭꦶꦫ ꦚꦲꦺꦠ ꦧꦲꦒꦶ ꦤꦸ ꦲꦧ꧀ꦢꦶ꧈ ꦲꦧ꧀ꦢꦶ ꦕꦶꦪꦺꦴꦱ꧀ ꦲꦤꦩ꧀ꦥꦶ꧉

Chihiro blinked and rubbed her eyes. She winced. "Granny, it's strange but, I can read this,"

Zeniba's expression changed. " _I knew it,_ " she mumbled. "Of course you can," she smiled.

"It's… _Sal- salira… nya… et- a… bhag-_ no, _baha- gi… nu ab- di. Abdi ci- os an- anam- pi?_ " Chihiro read the incantation.

Something pushed her from the inside. The dragon was getting hooked. Pictures of their first meeting at Kohaku River were going on her head.

 _Salira nya eta bahagi nu abdi. Abdi cios anampi._

She remembered that words. It was what the tiny dragon whispered to her ear, only at that time she couldn't comprehend it. Now that she knew it, she understood what does it means. Tears streamed down from her eyes, she would never regret that she has spoken the incantation. She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Granny, I understand it," she said.

Zeniba smiled and caressed her cheek. "But you still have to say it in front of him,"

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, I know. But, one more question, Granny,"

"What is it, my dear?"

"You said that now I'm no longer a human. And after I say the incantation in front of Haku, our soul will be morphed into one. That means, I'll become a spirit?" she asked.

"Not a human, also not a spirit," Zeniba answered.

Chihiro looked at her confused. "Then what am I? What will I become?"

Zeniba smiled at this. "A _Believer_."

 _ **Salira nya eta bahagi nu abdi. Abdi cios anampi.**_

 **Aww, I really need to find someone that would say those words to me. Hi again, readers! I know this chapter is short, way too short than the others, I'm sorry. How was it? How do you feel to read about Haku and Kayo making love to each other? Honestly, I kinda hate myself a little, pffft!**

 ***dv36muskan - Well, Kayo did it to Haku, poor Chihiro. And what is this? Chihiro is now a part-dragon-spirit? Really? :D**

 ***KawaiiAkumi - That's very kind of youuu 3 thank you so much!**

 ***rwu - Honestly, I was stuck and slack in writing this chapter. But then I received your review, you cheered me up. And now I can update this one. I'm glad that you enjoy, thank you!**

 **How about the others? Does anyone know about the incantation? What does it means or maybe what language it is or what kind of script it is? What's on your mind? Please let me know it from your reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Believer

Chapter 10: Believer

"A Believer?" Chihiro repeated.

Zeniba nodded. "Yes, a Believer, that's what they called for a dragon's mate," she explained. "A Believer is not a human, not a spirit, but in between,"

"You are saying that I'm a half human and a half spirit?"

"Not that simple. You'll become a spirit, but you'll never be called a spirit. Because on certain times you will turn back into a human,"

The look on Chihiro's face was thoughtful. "Why do I have to turn back into a human?"

"It's a definite condition. A Believer who has different nature with its dragon will turn back to its nature on certain times,"

Chihiro sighed. "Okay. So, why 'a Believer'?" she gestured quote signs.

"Because you _believe_ in your dragon," Zeniba looked at her carefully. "Don't you?"

Chihiro burst into a thin smile. "Of course I do,"

"You have your own words," Zeniba smiled. "Also, this Believer occurrence is so rare. You and Haku are already destined into this,"

Chihiro blushed. "Uhh… I thought Haku did this to save my life,"

Zeniba laughed a little. "That's how fate works. Usually, dragons who get this Believer occurrence are the _emaciated_ ones; like, they deserve to get rewards, they deserve to be happy,"

"So… Haku is one of _them_ ," Chihiro said.

Zeniba nodded. "Yes, he is one of _them_. He was emaciated. He lost his river in your world which means he lost a part of him, getting stumbled and wasted by my stupid sister, and apparently you guys fell in love each other but you guys were living in different worlds; I bet he tried to get to you for thousand times but he never succeeds. He is perfect, right?"

Chihiro didn't need to answer, only nodded. The sound of the burning fire breaking woods broke the silence between them. Kaonashi came from the kitchen bringing cups of tea for them.

"Granny, I have to help Haku. He might be in danger and I'm afraid what is Kayo going to do to him," Chihiro said.

"Ah ah," Kaonashi said.

Zeniba nodded. "Yes, we have to help him. But sweetheart, do you know where he is?"

"Honestly, I don't know exactly where he is, but I know the place, the surroundings from the visions. There was a coral beach with white sands and there's a tower where I saw Haku and Kayo. Do you know that kind of place?"

Zeniba thought for a moment and then shook her head. "But I hope your visions will be enough, because I will send you there using 'this'," she took out something from her pocket, that thing which Chihiro returned it back when it was stolen by Haku.

"The golden seal?" Chihiro asked.

"Yup. You know why this is a valuable thing because this golden seal could teleport us to anywhere. That's why my stupid sister sent Haku to do the dirty job stealing this,"

"Really? How does it works?"

"You just hold it in your hands and think about the place you wanna go, then throw it to the ground. It will immediately create a portal to the place. All you have to do next is jump in, and POP!" Zeniba clapped her hands. "You have arrived your destination."

* * *

Kayo stood on her window side, threw her sight away to the sea. She took a deep breath. She tried to think clearly, keeping up her common sense. Was it right, all the things she had done? Now that Haku's with her, then what? Could she break free from Hakuro's power? She wasn't sure, everything just felt so unright. She pictured Hakuro's face, making herself angrier to him.

She turned around, Haku was right behind her. He stood steady in silence, with empty black eyes staring at her. She got a little goose bumps. She sighed.

"Haku," she called. Haku didn't move, or even answered.

She curled her arms around his neck. "Do you love me?" that was once again a stupid question she asked.

"I love you," he said flatly.

Kayo frowned, felt disappointed. It's him, but he didn't really say that words. She wished she could stare into his emerald pools and let herself sink in within his gaze.

"Kiss me," she asked.

He kissed her. She firmed her lips to his lips, attempted to push him to give her more. She used her tongue, but only to be more disappointed. There was nothing came from him, he was only pursuant. She pulled back and stared him.

This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him for real, like a real releationship in real life. Loving, caring and giving one another. Nothing like this, full of coercion and void. This was so wrong. Hakuro really was a jerk. She needed to end this.

"Chi... -hiro...," he whispered.

Kayo winced her eyes. How could he say that name while he's under her control? She balled her hands. She didn't know why but she felt so angry to hear that name spoken out of his mouth. She was so angry that she wanted to slap his face, but she shouldn't. She was supposed to be not easily angered. She held herself back.

"How could you...?" she asked.

"She's coming," he said.

Kayo pressed him to the wall and pulled his clothes at the collars. "You are so in love with her that you hope she'll come for you? No. She will never come for you! Your place is right here with me!" she shouted possessively.

Haku didn't move also didn't answer. He froze, turned back into silence like a statue. Kayo shook her head and let him go. She turned away back to the window.

But, what if Chihiro's really come for him? She'll messed everything and make it worse! At least that's what Kayo thought. She won't let it happen. She was still trying to think clearly, but whether it's right or wrong, she didn't want to be failed. She didn't want to be ended up to Hakuro's hand.

* * *

"Okay, Granny. I'm going now," Chihiro said after changing her clothes into the pink salmon ones. She held the golden seal inside her hands.

"Are you sure you know how to save him?" Zeniba asked.

"Uh, not really," she shrugged. "But _the dragon_ will tell me. I gotta believe in him, right?"

Zeniba sighed and nodded a little. "Well at least you need something to defend yourself. Bring this," she handed her a dagger.

Chihiro took it carefully. The dagger was small, but not too small. It was unique, its blade could color change itself. From a certain side it looks green, but from the other side it looks red. The holder was made of crystal clear glass with a golden pine within the middle.

"This is not a usual dagger. The blade is made from chunks of the falling stars and forged with white flames. My father was a great sorcerer, he made it. In the right hands, it could turn into anything the owner wants to. Now it belongs to you, be careful," Zeniba added.

Chihiro nodded. "Thanks a lot, Granny. You're the best I ever had," she hugged her.

Zeniba chukled and hugged her back. "Now, go and save your dragon,"

Chihiro nodded eagerly. She closed her eyes, imagined the place, the surroundings from the visions. The sea. White sands. Corals. The white tower. She threw the golden seal in her hands to the floor.

It glowed. Then the floor melted, created a hole of lights.

"The portal," Chihiro said.

"Ah ah!" Kaonashi cried.

"What is it, Kaonashi?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Kaonashi. I know you wanted to accompany her, but the golden seal could teleport only one person," Zeniba said.

"Ah..." his voice sounded sad.

Chihiro smiled. "It's okay, Kaonashi. I'll be fine,"

Kaonashi waved his tinny wiggling arms.

"Okay, I'm ready," she stepped towards the hole.

"Chihiro, wait! One more thing," Zeniba stopped her.

Chihiro turned to her. "Yes, Granny?"

Zeniba's expression became more serious. "Whatever will happen, no matter what, promise me, you have to come back here _first_ ,"

"I will, Granny. I promise,"

Zeniba smiled. "Good. Now, go,"

Chihiro took a deep breath and shook her head. "Don't think, just jump," and she jumped into the hole.

"I'll be watching you!" Zeniba shouted to her.

"I knoooow!" Chihiro yelled before disappearing inside the hole.

The lights were gone and the hole closed. Remaining only the golden seal sprawled on the wooden floor.

Zeniba's expression dropped into a frown. She turned to Kaonashi.

"Ah?" Kaonashi asked.

"I will not have a chance to see _their_ happy life in the future, Kaonashi," she shed a tear.

* * *

A flash of light appeared in the sky and Chihiro emerged out falling. She screamed, she wasn't expecting to fall from the heights. Lucky her, she fell into the water. She would be dead if she fell off to the ground.

She was about to swim, but the water carried her to the shore. She didn't know why but the water seemed to be friendly and the waves becoming calm. Once she touched down the sandy ground, a figure of a little boy appeared in front of her. He was looked alike with little Haku nine years ago, only his hair was longer until his mid back. His entire body made of water, just like Haku when he showed his 'ability' to her at the lake.

Chihiro stood up and smiled to him. "Thank you," she bowed.

The little boy smiled softly. "Good luck, Chihiro. And be careful," he said.

Chihiro was surprised. "Umm, thanks, again. But, how did you know my name?"

The boy laughed a little. "My apology. I am Kaisui, but you can merely call me Kai. I'm a good friend of Kohaku," he explained. "And you are here for him, because I heard him calling your name. I knew that it's you, Chihiro, from your _ring_ ," he pointed her right hand.

Chihiro blushed a little. "Oh, yes... this... uhh... yeah," she gulped. "So, Kai, am I in the right place?"

"Yes. Kohaku's here, inside that tower with a girl,"

She felt a little relief knowing she wasn't wrong. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Chihiro. But the girl seems to be dangerous. I hope he's okay," he frowned.

Chihiro sighed. "Okay, then. I gotta get him. Thanks a lot, Kai,"

Kai nodded. "Be careful, Chihiro. I'm sorry I cannot help you more than this,"

Chihiro smiled. "It's not a problem,"

Kai smiled back and then disappeared into the water. Chihiro turned to see the tower. _Okay, this is it. Haku, please hang in there for a while, I'm coming for you._ She took a deep breath and made her way running towards the tower.

So, it was right, that _everything is never as it seems_ , because the tower seemed like only meters away in front of her, but apparently it was much further. In the middle of her running, she heard a voice calling her name. She slowed down her pace while looking around, and it was getting louder.

 _"Chihiro! Chihiro, can you hear me?"_ the voice said.

She knew that voice. "Granny!? Granny, where are you?"

 _"I'm here, at home. But I speak to you from your hairband. I'm watching you, you know?"_

She reached her hairband on her head. "Oh, yes. Right,"

 _"Tell me you are in the right place,"_

She was still running. "I am, Granny," she slowed down and stopped once she saw something unexpected in front of her. "But things are different here, Granny. I didn't see thorny shrubs in the visions,"

Actually, it wasn't really a shrub, it's too high for a shrub. Chihiro had never seen something like this before. Black plants, like, all of them were black. Leaves, trunks, branches, even the flowers. So creepy.

"Granny, I'm walking pass through the shrubs," Chihiro said.

 _"Be careful, Chihiro,"_

"Uhum. Granny, what are these? I know Kayo is a flower spirit, but I never thought her powers could create something so creepy,"

 _"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't get a clear view from here. It's dark. Is it already in the night?"_

"No, Granny. The sun's still high, but the shrubs are so thick and tight. So, yeah, it's dark enough. Wait a second," she stopped and took out the dagger.

"Turn into a torch," she said. The next second she was holding a torch in her right hand. "Woaaa, this is cool!" she exclaimed and turned it on.

 _"Well, I got a better view now. Nice idea you got,"_

Chihiro giggled. _"Hmm, I've seen these before. These are similar to the ones at Hakuro's residence. Maybe there's connection between this Kayo and him,"_

"Hakuro? Who is he?"

 _"Hakuro, he is a forest spirit in the north mountains. He is known as a bad spirit, often doing bad things and makes troubles,"_

"Oh, no. I got a bad feeling about this, Granny. The tendrils are moving towards me. I have to move faster," she sped up her pace.

 _"Looks like Kayo knows you are there,"_

"Yes, and I will not be hiding from her,"

 _"Don't worry, I'll put a barrier around you,"_ and a barrier appeared around her.

"Thanks, Granny. And I gotta run because now they're chasing me!" she ran.

Zeniba tried her best to protect her granddaughter far from distances, but still it wasn't enough.

"Oh, God! Why do they have to come from every way?" she protested.

 _"Chihiro, get out from there!"_

"No, Granny! I can see the wall, I'm almost there. I just need to get rid of these tend- Ouch!" she rubbed her elbow.

 _"Chihiro, what's going on!?"_

"They're tearing your barrier, Granny. And now it's all gone. I got scratched. But I'm okay,"

Zeniba sighed. _"Are you sure? My magic shouldn't be that weak. Am I too old for this?"_

"That's okay, Granny. I'll turn the torch back to a dagger. I'll defend myself," she held up her torch. "Turn back to a dagger!" she said. And once again, she held her dagger in her right hand. She used it to ward off the tendrils that came and closing her way.

But behind her, the tendrils kept on trailing. They scratched and pricked her body. Her hands, her feet and legs, her back. Even her neck and face were scratched. She got wounds here and there, but she didn't care. She just kept running. She ignored Zeniba's voice that told her to get out from there.

 _"Chihiro, please say something!"_ Zeniba cried.

"Granny, it's getting thicker and tighter. It's getting hard to move," she finally answered.

 _"I said get out from there, Chihiro!"_

She was panting. "Grann... I have arrived... at the wall," she gulped. "But I can't move,"

 _"What happened?"_

"I think I got caught. Ughh! These tendrils are coiling around my body!"

A moment later Zeniba heard Chihiro's screaming.

 _"Chihiro!?"_

She didn't answer.

 _"Chihiro, answer me!"_

Zeniba could only hear Chihiro's panting.

 _"Chihiro!"_

"Grann... _hh..._ I can't..."

 _"What? You can't what?"_

"I can't... _hh.._ breathe..."

 _"No! Chihiro! Use the dagger!"_

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't even move her hands. "I... can't," she said, almost whispered. She was running out of breath.

 _"Chihiro? Chihiro stay with me!"_

Chihiro gave no response.

 _"Chihiro, please, stay with me! Say something!"_

All she could do was pray, but it didn't last for long. With her granny's hazy voice, her consciousness faded away until she lost it.

* * *

Cold. That's the first thing she recognized. There was a cold surface beneath her anterior body that seemed to be gripping. Her eyes stuttered open. It took a moment for her to reconnect and regaining her power before she sat up.

She checked her body. Even her clothes were torn here and there, everything was good, she could still move properly. The dagger was still in her right hand. The wounds, she touched them and she crinkled. Never thought that tendrils scratches could hurt that much.

She was on a circular room, it's obvious she was inside the tower. In front of her were trellis, or in other words she was imprisoned. Maybe someone took her there when she was blacked out, or probably Kayo did.

She looked to the window, the sun was two-thirds closer to the horizon. Turned out she had been blacked out for long enough. And then she remembered something; her granny. She must've had worried about her.

Chihiro brought her hand to her hairband on her head. "Granny?" she called her grandmother. "Granny, can you hear me?"

There were no answers from Zeniba.

"Granny? Are you there? It's me, I'm okay. Please answer me," she tried once again.

No answers, or even a sign that her grandmother was listening. She sighed.

However, actually Zeniba heard her and kept watching her. But after her barrier was torn, her magic weakened. If she used it to speak to Chihiro this time, the last magic she put on her hairband won't work. So she didn't answer.

Chihiro stood up and went to the trellis. It was locked with a padlock.

"Helloooo," she started. "Is anybody heeere?" she yelled a little.

There was a door on her left side, she expected someone would emerged out from there. But no one did.

"Come on, I know you're there! Whoever you are, please just come out and let me gooo!" she yelled innocently.

But no one really came or even heard her. She felt stupid. Rather than that, she should think about how to get out from there.

She looked back to the padlock. She needed the key, so she looked around if maybe she could spot it. As she swept her eyes around, she noticed that the room was clean from anything. No such key spotted. She sighed.

And then she had just remember that she had the dagger.

"Right, the dagger," she took it out. "Why haven't thought of this before?" she laughed and shook her head to herself. But she wasn't sure that the dagger could turn into the right key.

"Uhh... Turn into a key...?" she said doubtfully.

The dagger turned into a sidebar lock key. She frowned. She knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"No, not that key. The other one, uhh..." she scratched her head. "Turn into the key for this padlock!" she said finally.

And then it turned into a lever lock key. She smiled nervously. She put the key into the key hole of the padlock, and magically, it fit right in. She almost shouted excitedly but she held herself back. Just when she was about to swivel the key, there were hands stopping her. She looked up to see who was that, and she gasped.

"Haku!" she cried.

Haku gave no response. His head bowed.

"Haku! It's me, Chihiro! Are you okay?" she slipped her hands through the trellis and reached his face.

He lifted his head up and she saw his eyes were black. His face was flat, expressionless. He took the key from the padlock and said nothing.

She looked at him confused. "Haku?"

He pulled back and moved away. All of sudden, Kayo emerged out from behind him.

"Hello again, Chihiro," she smiled slyly.

Chihiro's expression changed. "Kayo," she said cautiously.

Kayo folded her arms and leaned to Haku. "So, how was your journey? Tiring?" she asked.

"No, that was fun actually. Thanks to you for the tendrils," Chihiro answered with annoyance. "And what did you do to him?" she asked coldly.

Kayo laughed. "Oohh, Chihiro. I thought you like _chit chat,_ " she turned to Haku. "And what I did to him? I did _nothing_ ," she said calmly.

Chihiro winced her eyes. "You're lying! Let him go from whatever you did to him!"

Kayo sighed. "Why should I? He is with me now. Right, Haku, my dear?"

Haku turned to her and they kissed. She kissed him hotly. It was obvious, Kayo was the one who being aggressive.

Chihiro gripped the trellis. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted angrily.

Kayo stopped and let him go, but her arms were still curled around his neck. "Look, Haku. Your human is angry," she turned to her and smiled mockingly. "She is jealous with us,"

Chihiro gritted her teeth. _Why are you doing this, Kayo? What is your motive?_ she put her hands off the trellis.

"What do you want, Kayo?" she balled her hands.

Kayo stared her coldly. She went towards her. "My name is Mikayo," she said firmly. The distance between their faces now was only the trellis.

Chihiro was only stared at her angrily. "You shouldn't have come here. You're bugging my affair!" Kayo grumbled.

"Well, then, sorry to _bugging_ you, but Haku called me so I came here for him!" Chihiro said furiously.

Kayo laughed. Chihiro swore that Kayo's laugh was the most annoying thing she heard that day. "Oh, yeah? You guys really have a strong connection, huh?" Kayo teased her.

Chihiro bluffed the trellis. "Stop playing with us!"

Kayo turned away. "Haku," she called him. Haku lifted his head up. She brought her mouth closer to his ear. "Proof _it_ ," she demanded.

Haku walked towards the trellis. Chihiro's heartbeat was getting faster. Kayo opened the trellis door with only using her magic. Haku came in and Kayo shut the door back. Chihiro ran to him.

"Haku! Haku, it's me, Chihiro. Please come around!" she grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her.

"Chi... hiro...," he said. But his expression was unchanged.

Chihiro grinned, a small amount of relief came to her. "Yeah, it's me. Please wake up," she caressed his cheek.

Haku blinked. He looked confused. Chihiro took a deep breath. Kayo smiled and then muttered something.

Chihiro was about to kiss him, but all of sudden he pushed her. The next thing she knew was she crashed on the floor. He pushed her so hard that her back hurt.

Haku took out _the key_ from his pocket. "Turn back into a dagger," he demanded.

Before she could stand up, Haku had already in front of her, with the dagger held up high in his hand.

He swung the dagger to her. She gasped. "Haku, no!" she cried. She moved fast before it hit her.

She stood up and withstood his hands. "Haku, what are you doing!?"

Haku didn't answer. He warded her hands and swung the dagger again. She pulled back but the dagger scratched her cheek.

The smile on Kayo's face become wider.

"Haku, stop it! Don't listen to her!"

Haku crashed her to the wall. He was going to stab her again. Chihiro withheld his hands right when the dagger almost touched her nose.

"Haku… ughh… please… snap out of it!" she tried to hold him back as strong as she could but he was stronger than her, of course. She couldn't bare it anymore, she let go of his hands and slipped aside. He missed and the dagger hit the wall instead.

Kayo was only standing there, leaned to the wall and watched them. "Hmm, let's get this more interesting," she waved her hand and the trellis door opened.

Chihiro came out running and directly went to Kayo. She grabbed her on the shoulders. "Kayo, stop doing this! Stop him!" she shouted on her face.

Before Kayo could say a thing, Haku grabbed Chihiro and pushed her against the window.

Kayo smirked. "You stop him. I thought you guys have a strong connection,"

There was no time for Chihiro to think about what Kayo said. She was now on the verge of the window and Haku kept pushing her. A little more push would throw her out falling. Chihiro looked down outside. The tower was on the edge of the cliff, it's high and no water down there. If she falls and hit the corals, it would be the end of her life. She turned back to him.

That was the first time she saw Haku was so frightening. Also for the first time in her life she scared of the one she loves.

She trembled. "Haku… please don't do this to me…" she shed a tear.

Haku turned to Kayo, as if _asking for permission_. Kayo smiled in satisfy and her eyes turned black. "Do it," she demanded.

Haku turned back to Chihiro. There was no doubt on his face. Chihiro knew what would happen next and she knew she couldn't fight it. She shut her eyes and just let him to do it. And so he did. He pushed her out the window and let the gravity to collect her.

 _So, this is it. This is how I'm going to die. Falling. Alone. In failure. How pathetic._

The time seemed to be slowed down as she fell. She thought her life was over, so she recalled her memories. Precious memories she had, at least to make it a better end of her life.

She remembered her parents. Mom. Dad. How their happy life was, how pleasure her childhood was. She fell to the river, the river spirit saved her. Her mom and dad ever once become pigs. A brown haired and caring sister. A spider-like boiler man. A white dragon, bloody and dying. A shadow figure. A grandmother with full of warmth. Mom was dying. Policeman. Funeral. Car crash. Emerald eyes. Warm hugs. Petrichor. Fireflies. A kiss.

And she reached the memory about her dragon.

 _"_ _So, why 'a Believer'?"_

 _"_ _Because you believe in your dragon. Don't you?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do,"_

 _"_ _You have your own words," Zeniba smiled. "Also, this Believer occurrence is so rare. You and Haku are already destined into this,"_

 ** _I am destined into this. Haku and I are destined into this._**

 _"Are you sure you know how to save him?"_

 _"Uh, not really. But the dragon will tell me. I gotta believe in him, right?"_

 ** _Believe in him. Believe in your dragon._**

 _"I am your dragon's mate?"_

 _"Yes, and you should know that a dragon would never harm its mate,"_

 ** _You're right. You would never harm me._**

That's it. Chihiro opened her eyes. She was still falling, and she didn't know how long until she hit the ground. But she was ready for _this._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 ** _Kohaku_** **.** She called him mentally.

Haku who's still standing on the window side, his eyes widened. A beam of light appeared on them. He jerked, he threw away the dagger on his hand. Stepped to the window, he jumped out to catch up on her.

Chihiro felt something was coming towards her. She opened her eyes and Haku was there. He grabbed her and brought her away right before they hit the corals. However, he was still under Kayo's control.

"Not so fast," Kayo mumbled.

They fell and hit the sandy ground. They touched the ground roughly so they tumbled separated. Chihiro tried to get up, but her whole body hurt. She remained lying on the ground. Haku stood up and came to her.

"Haku," Chihiro said.

Haku bent down to her. She thought he was going to help her, but what he did was strangled her neck. She was surprised. He strangled her so tight that she could barely breathe. She tried to unbuckle his hands but she had no power.

"Any last words?" he asked flatly.

She tried to catch a breath. "Nigi… -hayami… Kohaku… Nushi!" she said hardly.

Haku froze. She could feel it, he froze. She withheld his hands again and this time his grip's getting lose. She's panting. "You… are… a dragon!"

He blinked. He looked confused. "And a dragon…" she said again. "Would never harm… it's mate!" she shouted. As she said her last sentence, she pushed him with all of her remaining power. He crashed seated on the ground.

It's the time. The dragon told her to _do it_ now. She crawled to him and hugged him. She brought her mouth closer to his ear and whispered the incantation.

"Salira nya eta bahagi nu abdi. Abdi cios anampi,"

Haku didn't move. He stopped breathing.

Chihiro noticed it. She gasped. "Haku!" She grabbed his head and looked at his eyes. They were still black.

"Haku! Please wake up! Breathe!" she said in panic. She shook his body and patted his cheek.

Haku took a deep breath and sighed. Light appeared in his eyes. The black was fading, and fading, and turned green. His emerald pools were back.

Chihiro grinned and shed a tear. "Haku!" she cried happily.

His vision was blurred. But as she called his name, it's getting clearer and clearer. Now it's crystal clear, he saw his beloved human in front of him, her body's full of wounds.

 ** _Chihiro_** _._ And he kissed her.

As he kissed her, he poured all the love, all the feelings, sadness, anger, fear, pain, and longing; all that he got into her. She could feel it. She let him in and opened up her memories. He saw her memories. He felt them as if his own. He saw her parents. Her pleasure childhood. And then there was the day when they met for the first time and how was her feeling at the time. He saw fear, in times when she stumbled into the spirit world for the first time. He felt joy, in every time he came to her. He saw loneliness, in her days at the human world. Sadness and pain, when her parents died. He saw her mother's death and how she severe shocked. He saw peace, when she looked into his eyes. He saw how she kissed his cheek when he was sleeping. He felt what she felt when they kissed for the first time. He felt anger, when she saw Kayo kissed him. He saw how she was in danger to get to him. And once again he saw fear, the biggest fear she felt, when he was being controlled to kill her. He shed a tear, he cried in their kiss.

Chihiro did too. She saw his memories. She felt them as her own. She saw his beautiful river, another beautiful form of him. She saw a little pink shoe and a little girl drowning. She saw people did something unpleasant to him, and how he was annoyed and how sad he was to leave his river. She felt longing, in every time he talked about her. She felt anxiousness, in days he waited her to come home. Or how he tried hard to open the spirit gate and tortured himself. She felt relief, when he hugged her for the first time. She saw how he kissed her forehead when she was sleeping. She felt confused and sadness, when he saw her sick. She felt what he felt when they kissed for the first time. And she saw fear and anger, when he was being controlled to kill her. She shed a tear, they cried in their kiss.

From the window side of the tower, Kayo watched them clearly. She couldn't just let them be. She grabbed the dagger from the floor. Stepped to the window, and she flew to them. She landed gracefully on her feet, right behind Chihiro. She held up the dagger, about to stab the girl in front of her.

Zeniba, who's kept watching on Chihiro, wouldn't let this happen. The couple were in the process of morphing their souls into one, they couldn't be interrupted. It's time to use the last magic on the hairband.

The shimmering purple hairband on her head glowed. It untied itself from her hair, making her hair unraveled. Out of thin air, Zeniba appeared. The dagger that was supposed to stab the brown haired girl, it stabbed into the witch's body instead.

 **HELLOOOOOWW AGAAAAINNNN READEEERSS! I'M BACK! FINALLY!**

 **I called this one "revenge", because seems like it's been forever. yeah.**

 **So, I'm only going to share about the _incantation._**

 _ **Salira nya eta bahagi nu abdi. Abdi cios anampi.**_ **(You are my fate. I'm whole-hearted to accept.)**

 **I'm using the Sundanese, and the word 'bahagi' it's from Sanskrit (another form of 'bhag'), and the script (on ch. 9) it's Aksara Jawa.**

 **Oyeah, I'm so proud to bring up my traditional culture in my story~**

 **Hft. How was that? Any comments or questions? I'm waiting for your reviews! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Rain

Chapter 11: Rain

All the pictures of memories were gone and they were standing on their own, all alone in a shady and warm dimension.

Chihiro was standing alone, Haku wasn't with her. She looked around but nothing or no one was there. "Helloooo?" she called.

All that she got was her echoed voice.

Haku was standing alone too, Chihiro wasn't with him. He looked around but nothing or no one was there. Then a light appeared, he walked to it.

A light appeared in front of her, she wondered what it was. It didn't look dangerous, so she touched it.

The light moved in the air and turned into a mirror.

Chihiro froze as she looked into it. She had no idea what happened, but what she saw there was a reflection of herself in nine years ago.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Her hand traveled to touch the mirror.

From the other side, Haku tried to touch the reflection of himself in nine years ago on the mirror.

As if they were touching water surface, their reflection blurred. And then Chihiro saw his reflection, the little Haku; and Haku saw her reflection, the little Chihiro.

Little Chihiro grinned. "Haku!" she called.

Little Haku smiled widely. "Chihiro!"

Their hands went through the mirror and touched each other's. The mirror cracked and broke into pieces.

Little Haku met little Chihiro. Little Haku and little Chihiro hugged each other.

Chihiro opened her eyes as she felt her hair unraveled. She let go of their kiss. Something was wrong. Haku opened his eyes. They immediately went to the sight behind his lover's back, and what he saw was the black haired flower spirit stabbing his grandmother.

"ZENIBA!" he cried.

"Granny?" she turned around and she gasped.

Kayo's eyes turned back purple, she gasped and pulled back the dagger.

"GRANNY, NO!" she cried and caught her grandmother to her arms before she touched the ground.

The dagger dropped from Kayo's hand. "No..., no...! I... I- I'm sorry..." she stammered. She took a step backward.

"KAYO WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Haku shouted angrily. He stood up and walked to her.

Kayo snapped. She trembled, fear and guilt were haunting on her even more and more. She didn't mean to do that, she was being controlled right? She shook her head, turned away and took a flight ranaway from them.

"HEY!" Haku shouted. He immediately took his dragon form and chased her.

Meanwhile Chihiro was still shocked and confused about what to do with Zeniba.

"Granny! Granny, are you okay? Please hang on," she used her hands to press the wound, tried to stop the bleeding on her grandmother's body.

Zeniba laughed weakly. "Are you kidding me, sweetheart? I'm feeling great,"

Chihiro shook her head, her eyes looked glassy. "Granny, why did you do this?" she held Zeniba's hand.

However, Kayo stabbed her deep enough and the bleeding wouldn't stop. Zeniba made a thin smile on her pale face. "A sacrifice has to be made,"

Chihiro sobbed. "But... Granny, you shouldn't have done it this way," she hugged her. "I don't wanna lose you too!" she cried.

Zeniba's face was getting paler. She caressed her granddaughter's head. "That's okay. I'm glad I did this, for you, for Haku. You guys deserve this,"

Chihiro lifted her head up and smiled doubtfully.

The flower spirit was still on the run from the dragon. He was swift, he's catching up quickly behind her. His claws tried to catch her, but she moved away. He tried again and he missed. He tried once again and he caught her leg, he pulled her. Kayo tried to slip away but he gripped her tight, so she kicked his head with the other leg. He groaned and she slipped out his grip.

The dragon got wrath, then in a blink he dived sharply and tangled her body with his tail. He brought her to the eye level.

Kayo was pressed, she could hardly move. The dragon's green eyes looked furious. Kayo couldn't take it any longer. "Hey, Haku! I said I'm sorry!" she shouted.

He brought her closer.

"You heard me? I'm sorry, okay? Now let me go!" she shouted again.

Haku hissed, his eyes winced. Kayo realized it didn't work, now she was like his prey and he was about to pounce on her.

The dragon opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. Kayo shut her eyes and forced herself to be under Hakuro's power. A second later her body were smoky and she pulled out a black mist. Haku tried to hold out but his tail felt burnt to twist the girl. He howled and let her go, pulled himself away from the mist. He groused, because the next thing he knew the girl's gone with the mist.

Then he heard Chihiro's voice in his head. _"_ _ **Haku, come back here,**_ _"_

Haku sighed. _"_ _ **Chihiro, I'm sorry I lost her,**_ _"_

He could feel she sighed. _"_ _ **Nevermind her. Just come back here. Granny needs you,**_ _"_ she said again.

 _"_ _ **On my way. Be there in a second,**_ _"_ he truned around and put on a bullet speed flew back to the beach.

"Haku...? Where... where is... Haku?" Zeniba asked her.

"Hold on, Granny. He's almost here," she tried not to cry.

Then the dragon landed at the seashore. He shifted to his human form before running towards them.

"Granny!" he crouched down to her.

Zeniba grasped his hand. "Haku?"

"Yes, Granny. I'm here," he held her hand in his hands.

Zeniba took a deep breath. Her mouth opened and looked like trying hard to let out a word. "...You," she looked into his eyes.

Truth to be told, Haku didn't like to look into a dying person's eyes. But it's Granny, he wouldn't dare to look away. Now he was close to tears.

"You should know that you are the most reckless dragon I've ever met," she said finally.

Haku cracked a weak smile. "Promise me you'll protect her, and you must take care of each other," she said again.

Haku nodded. "I will,"

"We will, Granny," Chihiro said.

Zeniba turned to her. She held up her hand to caress her granddaughter's cheek. "And you, Chihiro. _You have to be strong,_ " she said. Chihiro burst out her cry at Zeniba's sentence, which was exactly the same like her late mother had said. "Sshh, no, don't cry," Zeniba wiped her tears. "Remember, you're not alone." Chihiro nodded.

Zeniba took a deep breath and blinked her eyes. It was almost as if she was _preparing_ herself, as her body now was seethrough.

Chihiro gasped. "Granny! You're..."

"I'm fading." she said.

Haku couldn't help it. Tears had wet on his cheeks. He shook his head. "Granny, tell us! Is there anything we can do to save you?" he cried.

Zeniba sighed. "Even if there is, I don't want to be saved. I want to go _home,_ to _meet_ my father,"

Haku and Chihiro looked at each other, they didn't know what to say.

"You guys don't be sad. Because I'll die a happy grandmother, with my beloved grandchildren on my side," she smiled.

They wiped their tears and hugged their grandmother. They had to let her go with a smile, even if it's a fake smile.

"Father, Zeniba's comming _home,_ " she whispered.

The old witch's body was almost a total transparent before it glowed and shined. Haku pulled Chihiro back, and they watched it as the blinding light gradually disappeared until it's gone. All that left in front of them was the empty ground, with some blood's trace on it. Zeniba's body was gone.

Chihiro opened her hand and found the purple hairband was there. She burst out her cry again. Haku hugged her. They just let themselves sink in the grief for a while.

It was the first time Haku felt how it feels to lost a family. "I'm sorry, Chihiro... I'm sorry..," that's the only words that came out from his mouth.

There were no sounds they heard except her weeping, the wind, and the sea waves that almost sounded like mourning.

Haku looked to the water, and the sea whispered to him: _My condolonces to you._

Kai. Haku knew it's him. He made a thin smile to the water. "Thank you, Kai," he whispered back.

Chihiro's cry began to subside, she pulled herself back from his arms.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked. Chihiro nodded. "Feeling better?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she answered shortly.

He wiped her tears. "Okay, then. Let's go home," and she nodded.

Haku stood up, he took the dagger from the ground and gave it to her. There was a little guilt and horror when he held it. "Your dagger. Be careful," he said.

Chihiro took it and sighed. As she looked at it she remembered something. "Wait, Haku. We have to go to Granny's house first,"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I promised her, no matter what happened I have to come back there first,"

"Alright." then he took his dragon form.

* * *

All along the way Chihiro rested her head on his back. She felt so tired. So tired but she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept racing. She sighed and shut her eyes.

" ** _You okay?_** " he spoke in her head.

" ** _I'm okay. I'm just... tired,"_** she answered.

" ** _Then get some sleep. I'll wake you when we arrived,_** "

" ** _I can't,_** "

It was then the petrichor scent getting stronger. Chihiro lifted her head up. It's not from him. She looked up to the sky. A single drop of hydrometeor particle fell off and touched her nose. She smiled.

Somehow the drizzling could pacify her rumbling mind. She enjoyed every raindrops that fell and started to wet her body. It felt good. But she felt something strange as the drizzling turned to rain, her body and clothes were dried up instead of wet through and through.

Chihiro looked down, her dragon wasn't wet too. It was like there was a shade above them. Then she realized it was his doing.

She sighed. "Haku, it's okay. I want to feel the rain," she said.

" ** _No. You could get sic-_** "

"Haku," she cut him off. "Please," she pleaded.

The dragon growled. And then slowly the shade disappeared and the rain began to wet them. She rested her head again and hugged him. " ** _Thank you,_** "

Soon afterwards, they reached Zeniba's house at The Swamp Bottom. The surrounding was dark, even the enchanted lantern on the alley wasn't turned on. It didn't greet them as usual too. Chihiro braced herself to open the door. And… as expected, darkness and cold welcomed them. No lights. No warmth. They came in, Haku led her.

"Hellooooo?" she started.

"Kaonashiiii! Are you here?" Haku called.

No answers. No such ' _ah ah'_ thing or even any sign of the faceless monster's existence.

"He's not here," Haku decided.

"… Ooh… O-okay,…" Chihiro responded. She was shivering because of her wet clothes.

Haku turned to her, he looked a little angry. "Don't blame me for that. I'll make the fire," then he went to the fireplace. All he did was only touched the fire place and in a blink the fire flamed.

Chihiro smiled nervously in guilt. "Thank you, Haku," she said.

He sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Now sit, and wait here. I'll get you a towel and some clothes," he demanded.

"Yes, Sir," and she took a seat.

As she waited him by the fireplace she pondered why did Granny asked her to come back there first no matter what happened. She had never thought that it would be like this. Granny died. Kaonashi's gone. Did she miss something? A clue? Or a message? And then her eyes caught a _thing_ warped with some fabric and there was a letter on it.

" _OPEN THE PARCEL FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS LETTER."_ That sentence was written at the envelope.

Chihiro wasn't sure to whom does the letter addressed to, but her instinct told her to open the parcel. And so she did. As she found what's inside, she gasped and hurried to open the letter.

 _Chihiro. This is why I asked you to promise me to come back here, and I knew you will keep your promise._

 _Don't be surprised with the parcel. I promised you, and I never broke my promises._

 _I am so sorry. I knew this would happen, I will have no chance to see your happy future days with Haku. So, all I could do was make the parcel._

 _For your wedding, Chihiro._

 _Love, Granny._

Chihiro froze. And then Haku came with a towel in his hands.

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Chihiro turned to him. Her mouth opened but she couldn't find a word to say. He went to her, warped the towel around her body, and hugged her from behind.

"Haku…" she whispered. She couldn't say anything. What's on her mind now was about what he's doing right now. He hugged her. Tight. No doubts. Warmth. Shooting. Why, his body and clothes weren't wet? She took a deep breath.

Haku knew what's on her mind, of course. He was only smiled. "Why didn't you answer me? Are you okay?" he asked again.

Chihiro gulped. "Oh, that… Yes… Uh, No…" she shook her head. "I don't know," she said finally.

"Is anything wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

Chihiro sighed. "I found this letter, from Granny," she held up the paper.

Haku let her go and took the paper. As he read it, Chihiro turned away. She wasn't ready to see his spontaneous reaction to that letter.

Haku put the letter back at the table. He didn't know how to react. He turned to her and he blushed. Gladfully, he was saved by her sudden exclamation.

"Look! I found another letter next to the spinning wheel," she exclaimed.

"Another letter?" Haku repeated.

"Uhum. But this one… erh, I can barely read it," she gave it to him.

Haku winced his eyes to see the letter. "Kaonashi?" he asked.

"What? Kaonashi?" she repeated.

Haku nodded. "Yeah, I think he wrote this one,"

Chihiro was surprised. "Kaonashi could write?"

Haku thought for a moment. "Granny must have taught him,"

Chihiro nodded. "So, what did he say?"

Haku winced his eyes again to read the letter. "To Chihiro and Kohaku. I have to write this for you because there is no other way to tell you. After Chihiro jumped to the hole and disappeared, Zeniba told me that _her time_ has come. She gave the golden seal to me, so I can go to any places I want. I'm so sad and confused. I cried but there's no tears because I had no eyes. I'm so sad. And then the time came, Zeniba said her goodbye to me, said that she had to do the sacrifice for both of you. And then she disappeared. I was so confused. I called her name for many times but she didn't answer. She's really gone. I don't wanna be alone. So after I write this I will leave this house. I'm so sad. Goodbye Chihiro. Goodbye Kohaku. Goodbye, you are my family. I hope someday I could meet you again…" he read it out loud.

They looked at each other. They trailed off. No words needed. Haku sighed. He took his white kariginu from the chair and put it on.

"Haku, tell me," Chihiro said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"The last time you were chasing Kayo, do you know where she goes?"

Haku's face looked guilty. He shook his head. "I don't know. She pulled out a black mist and then she's just disappeared with it,"

"Disappeared…" Chihiro repeated. She thought for a moment and then her eyes widened. "What if she went back to the bathhouse and make another chaos!?"

Haku snapped. She's right, why haven't thought of this before? "That won't be good. If that so, then we should hurry back to the bathhouse,"

Chihiro nodded. "Come on, let's go,"

* * *

Yubaba emerged out from Boh's room after shooting him to go to sleep. She went to her windows and she spotted the white dragon coming towards the bathhouse. She ran out to her balcony.

"HAKU! OVER HERE!" she shouted.

The dragon turned to her and then he landed on her balcony. Chihiro slid down from his back and he shifted back to his human form. Chihiro ran to her.

"Granny!" Chihiro hugged her.

"Chihiro! Haku! We are so worried about you!" Yubaba said.

"What happened?" Haku asked.

"Come inside, I'll tell you," and they followed her into her office.

Yubaba sat on her desk. Chihiro decided to speak up first.

"Granny, before you tell us, we have something to tell you first," Chihiro started.

"Sure. What is it?" Zeniba asked.

"It's about your twin sister, Zeniba. She… has died," Chihiro looked down.

Yubaba laughed. "Zeniba? She's dead? Why though? She's bored to live in this world?"

Haku stepped forward. "This is not a joke, Yubaba. Your sister is dead."

Yubaba trailed off. "I want a proof," she demanded.

Chihiro took out the dagger. "We're not lying, Granny. This-"

"THE DAGGER!" Yubaba snapped. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"She gave it to me before… she's stabbed…" Chihiro said carefully.

"STABBED!?" Yubaba stood up from her seat. "YOU ARE SAYING THAT MY SISTER WAS KILLED!?" with her last sentence came out from her mouth, she exploded. She breathed a fire and her eyes glowed. Her hair fluttered.

Haku grasped Chihiro's hand, about to pulled her back.

" ** _No, Haku. It's okay,_** " she said.

Yubaba was then subsided herself and went back seated. She burst out into crying. "Who did that? Who dared to kill my sister!?"

"Kayo did," Haku said.

Yubaba lifted her head up. "KAYO!?"

Chihiro shook her head. "Not Kayo. Hakuro,"

"Hakuro!?" Now Haku was surprised.

"Yes. I believe he did that by controlling Kayo. She was supposed to stab me… But Zeniba protected me," Chihiro said.

Haku winced his eyes. "Why does Hakuro is involved in these problems?"

Yubaba cleared her throat. "I think it's my mistake. Hakuro was my business partner,"

"He what!? How could you get along in business with that kind of spirit!?" Haku yelled.

"I said he was, Haku," she underlined. "So, few days ago, I sent Kayo to where he's living to deliver my termination letter of business contract to him. I guess he didn't like it, so maybe he kind of trying to take revenge. He gave Kayo her real name and tricked her. Kayo came back here in different condition and she made a chaos… Oh, I'm so stupid!" Yubaba exclaimed.

Haku and Chihiro sighed.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Yubaba asked.

 _"Yubaba, it's me, Q,"_ said the knocker.

"Q? What are you doing here?" Yubaba asked again.

 _"I got something important to tell you,"_

"Alright. Come in," Yubaba waved her hand and the doors opened.

As Q stepped into the room, Haku got goosebumps. The late twenties man coming towards them. He had azure eyes and grey hair. With his pale skin, he was wearing brown hooded cloak. He went straight to Yubaba.

"What is it, Q?" Yubaba asked.

"It's all about her, Ma'am," he pointed Chihiro.

Chihiro was surprised. "Me?"

Q turned to her. "Yes, you, Miss Brown Hair. You have no idea how would your life really change. _Something_ _wretched_ is after you."

 **Hello readers. I'm going to say that this ch is special, because after this, probably I won't update the next chapters for few months. Yeah I'm sad, actually. But this is for good reason. Soon I will have my final exams for high school, and then I have to prepare myself for tests to college. Woa, I have to focus! Please don't be mad at me and I would like you to be patience because I WILL finish this story.**

 **Sooo. I'd like to thank to you guys for all your supports, I can't do it without you!**

 **See you again in few months guys~**

 _Tuesday, January 2nd 2018 - 5 hours before school_

 _ps: I cannot sleep if my mind's racing about this story._

 _-moinami_


	12. Chapter 12: Forecast

Chapter 12: Forecast

 _My name is Q. I am a fortune teller. I know almost everything that people don't. I can see the future. Sometimes the past. All of it, except my own._

 _I don't know who I really am and where I came from. My parents said I'm adopted. They said I fell from the sky when I was a baby. A letter 'Q' was tattooed on the back of my neck. So that's how they called me, Q._

"Don't worry, he's a good fortune teller. He often helps me with the financial forecast and bathhouse's future possibilities," Yubaba said.

Q walked towards Chihiro. "May I see your hand, My Lady?" he asked her.

Haku didn't like this. He stared him coldly. Q smirked.

"Uhh, just Chihiro, please. My name is Chihiro," Chihiro said. She shoved her hands to him.

"Okay, Chihiro, let me see your hand," and Q took her right hand.

Haku folded his arms and took a deep breath.

Q closed his eyes. His finger started to grope on her palm. He traced every line of her hand. Then he turned the back of her palm and held it with both of his hands. He was then bowed his head.

"Excuse me, does it have to be holding her hand that way?" Haku asked uncomfortable.

"Shh, shut it!" Q said while he shook his head. "You're ruining my concentration, Dragon," he said again calmly.

Then Chihiro felt something strange that came from Haku. She turned to him and she couldn't believe

what she saw. He looked screwed, and his face was like he's about to pounce on the fortune teller.

" ** _My goodness, Haku. Are you... jealous?_** " she asked him confused.

The dragon winced his eyes. " ** _You think so?_** "

Chihiro shook her head innocently.

Haku snorted. " ** _Hell, yes. I am._** " and then he looked away.

Now Chihiro was surprised. That's the first time she ever heard him, well mentally heard him saying a harsh word. She gulped and bit her lip feeling guilty. Meanwhile Yubaba chuckled to see how cute they were and how funy teenage romance was.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro," Q said suddenly.

Chihiro turned back to him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Like what I've said before, you have no idea how your life would really change," he said again.

"What do you see, Q?" Yubaba asked.

Q opened his eyes and then he stared into Chihiro's eyes. "I saw your past, your childhood, your ruth; I'm sorry about your parents,"

Chihiro made a thin smile. "That's okay, thanks. Anything else?"

"I saw your mistakes. And the greatest is that you decided to come back here, to the spirit world,"

At that moment, Haku turned his head back to them.

Chihiro's expression was changed. She opened her mouth, about to let out her disagreement.

"Uh-oh, wait. I know you disagree, but I haven't finished yet," Q said again while he held up his hand to her.

Chihiro closed her mouth and sighed. "Okay, fine. Now explain the rest," she said.

Q cleared his throat. "So, why did I say that it's a great mistake for you to come back here, it's because you're breaking the law of the nature. You've ever did it once, which it was accidentally, but this time you did it again intentionally,"

Chihiro thought for a second. "But, I tried for thousand times to get back here before I finally made it. I mean, I wasn't entirely breaking the law of the nature, right? When I was at my worst, this world let me in, again. I'll say it is fate,"

A weak smile crept upon the dragon's face.

"You're a smart girl, Chihiro. I guess it will be easy for you to understand what I'm going to explain next," and Q held her hand inside his hands again. "You're right, it is fate. You must know that life gives us fate that could be nice, but also could be bad. Indeed, _with hardship will be ease._ Like what have happened to you. You must be dead, without _his_ soul," Q looked at Haku.

"What do you mean, Q?" Yubaba asked. "She must be dead, without Haku's soul?"

Q nodded. "Yes, Mam. Don't you realize that Chihiro is no longer a human?"

Yubaba looked surprised. "Is it true?"

"It is true. I put my soul into her," Haku answered.

Yubaba was now confused. "You mean, she's now a spirit?"

"I am, Granny. At least for now," Chihiro answered.

Yubaba winced her eyes. She hummed, her elbows rested on her desk and her locked hands propped her chin. "Well, Q, continue to explain what you've seen about her. I believe there's still something you haven't tell us," she said.

Q turned back to Chihiro. "Now, a human wasn't supposed to live in spirit world, so this world consumed your soul and that's why you were dying. Your dragon saved you, or in other words you lost from the punishment of the nature,"

"So, everything will be okay?" Chihiro asked impatient.

Q shook his head. "Never that easy. You know, the nature got plenty of ways to punish the offender of its law, right?"

Haku sighed and then he walked towards them. "Yeah, I clearly understand that. Now get to the point, Fortune Teller. I can't stand to watch you holding her hand any longer," he said firmly.

Q was holding his laughter back and he locked his eyes to the dragon's.

"As you wish, Dragon," he smirked. "The point is, Chihiro, the nature is still not agreeing with you staying here. _They_ might want you to assure _them_ that you deserve to live here. Thus, it comes to these forecasts: _I saw a war. Destruction. Pain and fear. Lost. A girl with the grey eyes. A piece of the past..."_

Haku's mind was racing about the forecasts, he imagined everything Q had said. Chihiro was connected to him, she knew what he's thinking, and she knew he's afraid.

Q took a deep breath. " _... and... Death,_ " he continued.

At that moment Chihiro skipped a heartbeat. She froze. At Q's last word, Haku snatched Chihiro's hand from Q's hands.

"Enough! I don't believe you," Haku said murderously. He stared Q as cold as ice. His hand gripping his lover's hand tight. Meanwhile she moved to behind him.

Q folded his arms. He stepped forward and stared Haku eye to eye. "It's up to you, Dragon. But I never lie about my forecast," and suddenly the atmosphere seemed to be gripping.

Haku gritted his teeth, assuming he couldn't fight Q's words.

"Okay, boys, stop it. No fight in my office," Yubaba stanched them.

The boys immediately turned to the witch. "You believe this guy?" Haku asked Yubaba in lack of confidence.

"I trust him, Haku, just the way I _still_ trust you," Yubaba answered. This caused the dragon remained in silence.

Yubaba turned to the grey-haired fortune teller. "Q, can't you get more specific?"

Q sighed. "It wasn't so clear, only a flash of visions... But maybe this could help; about the war. I saw it's happening here, at this bathhouse,"

The other three persons in the room gasped to hear what he's saying. Haku and Chihiro looked at each other. And then the witch stood up from her seat. "I never expect a war to be happened in my bathhouse," Yubaba said with a high tone. "I cannot let it happen. Who brought it?" she asked while she balled her fists.

Q shook his head, "I… didn't get a clear view. But the threat is on her," he pointed Chihiro.

"Of course," Yubaba said shortly.

"W-wait..." Chihiro spoke up. She stepped aside. "There will be a war, in this bathhouse, and that's because of me...?"

The witch and the dragon were only staring at her. Meanwhile Q slightly nodded his head.

"That means... I'm a threat to everybody in here!" she shouted a little.

Haku held her shoulders. "Chihiro, calm down,"

"No! I can't and I don't wanna be!" she started to shaking. "I've ever made a chaos here, but this... is different. I can't-"

"Chihiro, we'll find a way out," Yubaba said.

Chihiro felt her chest was tight and she's getting hard to breathe. She balled her hands. "Granny, whoever they are... all they want is me. I can't let everybody in this bathhouse, my family, to get involved and feel the consequences. I... I should leave,"

Haku grabbed her hand. "Chihiro..."

She didn't turn to him. Her eyes kept staring at the witch, and the witch too lock her eyes on her. Yubaba still remained in silence.

Chihiro gripped her dragon's hand. "Now, Granny... I'm asking your permission for me and Kohaku to leave this place," she said. Her eyes shed a tear.

Haku sighed. Chihiro had made her unanimous decision and he couldn't say no. It might be perilous, but as long as they're together, he would obey his mate.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Q said intruding. "I think it's not a good idea. According to my experience, something even worse would happen if we make a different path from the forecast. I think it will be better if you stay and find the other way to face it," he explained.

That wasn't what Chihiro wanted to hear. She shook her head to him and wiped her tears, then she turned back to Yubaba.

"Granny, please?" she asked once again.

"You heard him," Yubaba answered. "I agree with him, so, I say _no_ ," she said firmly.

Chihiro sighed. All she wanted to do now was crying and run away. Even she's now a spirit, but still, she was a crybaby.

" _ **Haku,**_ " she said while she turned to her dragon.

Haku looked at her and found her face so whiny and her glassy eyes were about to shed a tear.

" _ **No, no, please don't cry again,**_ " he said. Then she shut her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"That's okay. I don't want to believe it too. But we will find a way out," he whispered to her while he stroke her hair.

"Q," Yubaba snapped the fortune teller from his thoughts.

"Mam?"

"Would you call _her,_ please?"

Q raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"You know _who,"_ Yubaba stared at him.

As her point got into his head, he nodded. "Oh, yeah, of course. I'll call _her_ ," and he dismissed himself heading to the door.

"Oh, and Q," Yubaba stopped him.

"Yes?" Q looked back to her.

"Keep on striving to find further about the forecast,"

"Sure, I will," Q answered. Yubaba nodded and he left the room.

Now Yubaba walked to the couple. Chihiro lifted her head up and Yubaba was now standing in front of her. The witch held her shoulders.

"Be strong," Yubaba said. "Even the threat is on you, it will be my responsible too. You're not alone. We will face this together,"

Chihiro slightly nodded her head. "Okay. Now, what do we have to do?"

Yubaba rested her hands on her hips while her eyes winced to look carefuly at the girl. She noticed some scars all over her body.

"You, will need a _teacher_. Even now you're a spirit, you're still a bit weak," she said and then she turned around back to her desk.

" _ **Chihiro,**_ " Haku called her. Chihiro looked at him. " _ **Yubaba is making a hard decision,**_ "

Chihiro raised her eyebrow. " _ **How could you tell?**_ "

" _ **I've known her for years**_ ," he answered confidently.

Then there's a knock on the door and Q emerged in followed by a woman in pink salmon clothes as what Chihiro wore.

"Well, Chihiro, _this woman_ , she's not only your sister; soon she'll become your _teacher_ ," Yubaba explained.

Chihiro was surprised, she looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Lin!?"

 ** _HALO! KITA BERTEMU LAGI!_**

 **Finally, I'm back! Well, just for a moment. So, there's so much I've been through, and still, I have ONE and FINAL TEST so I could go to college in TWO WEEKS! oh my. Just need to do this to get the stress out of my head. Refresh!**

 **Anyway, thank you for being patience to wait for me to update. And don't forget to review so I know if you like it or not. K, see you on next chap!**


	13. Chapter 13: Lin

Chapter 13: Lin

"Sen!" Lin cried, she ran to Chihiro and hugged her. "I'm so worried about you!"

Chihiro hugged her back before she unwinded their hug. "Lin, I-"

"You've been gone for long enough! Where were you? And... Look! Your body's full of wounds! What happened?" Lin said it all like in one sentence. Then she, with her eyes winced, turned to Haku who looked anxious standing beside her sister. "You hurt her!?"

"Woa, Lin! Calm down! We can't answer your questions all at once," Chihiro said while holding back Lin's shoulders. Meanwhile Haku didn't move because he felt guilty. Though he was controlled by that flower spirit, still he fell from grace.

"Yes, something happened and it's a long story. Yes, I'm hurt, but it's not his fault. Rather than that, me too, worried about you. I knew Kayo made a mess here, did she hurt you?" Chihiro continued.

Lin's expression softened. "Well, not a mess, but a CHAOS. She ran amuck, some of us hurt, but we're good,"

Then Yubaba cleared her throat. "Have you done, Ladies?"

The girls snapped a little as they realized they almost forgot that they were in the witch's office, then they turned to her.

"Lin," Yubaba called her.

Lin looked down. "Yes, Mam?"

"Come closer," Yubaba demanded. Lin walked towards her desk doubtedly. "Do you know why did I call you?"

"Uhm, no, Mam," Lin answered quietly.

"How many times have you been here in my office?"

"Uhh, from what I can remember, I'm almost never been here in your office, Mam," Lin answered honestly.

Yubaba made a weird smile on her lips. "Really? You used to _often_ came here," she said before she turned around and reached a case behind her chair.

Lin looked confused. "I- I'm sorry, Mam, but I don't know what you're talking about,"

Yubaba took out a paper from the case, it looked so old and dusty, yet it still neat and uncrumpled. "I'm talking about this," she put it on her desk and shoved it to Lin. "I _need_ you to read it," Yubaba ordered.

Lin had a bad feeling since Yubaba took out the paper. However, she took it and read it. While she read, she felt like her neck chocked and hard to breathe. She started to shaking as she reached the last sentence on the paper.

Chihiro came to her and held her shoulders. "Hey.. Lin, are you alright?"

The paper fell from her hands, off to the maroon carpet on their feet. She had done her reading, now it's getting worse as all of her memories came back into her head. Tears streamed down her face. "Yubaba... It's not true..." she said.

Yubaba stood up and out from her seat, came to Lin. "It is true, you wrote it by yourself, half milleniums ago," she said concerned.

Lin parried Chihiro's hands from her shoulders. "No! You're lying! This is not real!" she yelled.

For the first time in forever, Haku, Chihiro, and Q, watched Yubaba wiped her employee's tears as if her own daughter. This situation made them confused and curioused as well. What's with the paper? What's going on between Lin and Yubaba?

"I'm not lying and you _know_ this is real," Yubaba said and she herself almost shed a tear.

"No..." Lin whispered. She turned arond her back to the witch. "Why are you doing this!?"

" _Ai_.. I'm sorry. I have no other cho-"

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL NEVER DO THIS, BUT YOU JUST-"

"AI, LISTEN TO ME!" Yubaba shouted back. She wouldn't let Lin to finish her sentence.

"Please," she said again in a lower tone.

Lin took a deep breath. "Fine,"

Yubaba grabbed her arm. "Look at me,"

Lin turned back to her. "Listen, Ai. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, I have no other choice. Chihiro is in danger. Well, we all are in danger. We need the _old you_ ," Yubaba explained.

One thing the other three persons learned from the scene was Lin's real name's 'Ai'. The other thing like'the old you' or what's up with them were still a question mark.

"What is this all about?" Lin asked.

And Yubaba let Q to re-explain his forecast. He could explain it twice with exactly the same words he used before. Clear. Without any addition nor cutback.

"Okay... that sounds dreadful..." Lin commented.

"Therefore I want you to _teach_ her," Yubaba said referring to Chihiro.

Lin's face was thoughtful. She looked at her sister. Then she imagined her in her little body nine years ago. So weak and fragile. "Well... I would teach her, but I don't think I could,"

"Why? You're the best at _it_ ," Yubaba said.

Lin shook her head. "I don't know... It's been a very long time, I don't think I still-"

"You can," Q said suddenly. " _It_ 's in your blood," he starred her.

Lin trailled off. "We believe you can, Ai," Yubaba convinced her. "I'll let you to lead, everything will be up to you,"

After a few seconds of thinking, the look of determination came up on Lin's face. "Okay. I will," she said finally.

"Good," Yubaba smiled. "Now you're all need to rest. We can start to prepare from tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mam," Haku, Chihiro, Q, and Lin answered at once.

"Okay, then, you're all dismissed," Yubaba said before turned back to her seat.

They all bowed to her before they left her office. Before Lin made herself walked out the door, Yubaba called her once again.

"Ai,"

Lin turned to her without answering. Yubaba looked at her deeply. "Please forgive me, Ai,"

Lin's expression didn't change. "Please just call me 'Lin'. I prefer that name," she said instead then left.

The four they're heading to the lift. No one spoke up. Everyone's still stuck in their own thoughts. Chihiro, as usual, she didn't like any kind of situation like this, she looked for some words that could break the silence.

"Hey, Lin. Would you like to have a cup of tea before bed?" Chihiro started. "You know... Maybe it could make you feel better,"

Lin looked at her. She knew Chihiro was twitchy, it's written all over her face. Lin made a thin smile. "Yeah, a cup of tea will do,"

Chihiro smiled back. She felt relieved that she didn't say something wrong.

"How about you, Boys? Are you coming with us?" Lin offered.

"Sure," Haku answered. And Q was only nodded his head.

"Alright then. Let's set up the lift to the main floor," Lin said after the doors opened and they came in.

The lift went down straight to the main floor. The came out and a different view of the bathhouse welcomed them. It made Haku and Chihiro surprised.

Everything looked wrecked. Furnitures were shattered. Holes were everywhere on the walls and the floor. The wooden stairs broken. Also the main bridge, it's broken off and only two thirds of it remained. On their way they met some who hadn't sleep, they're injured but not so bad. They looked happy to know the couple had back and safe.

Now the four sat face to face having their cup of tea on their hands. Lin sat next to Chihiro and Haku chose the seat across his lover. Q had no other choice except sat next to Haku, across to Lin. Everyone was mum. Since Lin chose the outlying table from the others, it's a perfect silence and a perfect time for them to 'share'.

"I know you guys are confused," Lin started. Then all eyes focused on her. "The scenery back there, at Yubaba's office, must be rare,"

"Absolutely rare," Haku corrected her.

Lin didn't respond him, she took a sip of her tea. "So... What's going on...?" asked Chihiro who sat on her left.

Lin thought for a second before she started. "I was the daughter of The God of War. Well, not biologicaly, he addopted me," she said. "And my real name is 'Ai',"

"'Ai' means _love_ ," Q said.

"Yes, 'Ai' means 'love'," she repeated. "So, my father was on a mission to singe and put a war on a region. The mission went expeditious and he won the war. Then before he was about to left, he heard a child crying. He searched and sought out until he found me, a crying three years old girl beneath debris wreckage of a building," Lin stopped and sipped her tea. "He told me the only thing he wanted to do when he saw me, was to _love_ me and take care of me. So he took me and named me 'Ai', for the only love he found in the middle of land of war,"

The other three looked serious to listen to her, yet they had nothing to say. So Lin continued.

"He raised me as her own daughter. He taught me a lot of things, especially about fight and war. I came along with him during his wars. I watched him fighting, breaking, killing, burning, all of it... but never seen him falling. He was my best and my greatest idol at the time. Little did I learn that all the things he had done caused hatred and pain everywhere;

When I was thirteen, my father entrusted his troops to me. He also set me to some missions. I was doing my best, I've never failed. He proud of me, I'm proud of myself. Long ago was so victorious," Lin smiled a little to reminisce.

"Well then... How come you ended up here?" Haku asked.

Lin turned to him and she smiled bitterly. "Do you ever heard the word 'karma'?"

The other three nodded their head.

"One night, our residence was attacked. We weren't prepared, however we had to fight back. We fight against our enemy, giving all we could give. I say it was war to death. The enemy was so many, we were outnumbered. And there was one thing I realized, I didn't see my father.

Rather than that, I saw my troops were already overwhelmed. Then I led them to runaway to the forest, I was no longer care if the enemy managed to possess my region. My troops, my familly, was the only thing I concerned.

We ran and hid in the forest. Some of my troops got caught and they were being slaughtered. I was almost caught too, and I was hurt so bad at the time. With the rest of the strength I had, I told them to keep quiet and stay hiding. So we survived to stay at the forest for I don't know how long it was. And I don't really remember what was happened next.

What I believed was, I woke up with my body rested on a tree, with my wounds even worse. I looked around and my troops were still there, in same awful condition like me and their number were less then I could remember.

As a sixteen years old, I cried. I screamed. I sulked to myself. I was so angry with whoever my enemy was. I called my father, I called his name but he never came. I cried for him but he never showed up. At the time I couldn't move my body, and I almost hate my father.

Then the wealthy lady passed by and stopped when she spotted us. She came to me and offered me for a help. Well, I would do anything for the sake of my troops, I said yes. So the lady took us and brought us here. I don't have to tell her name, you must know already," Lin told them all.

The other three looked concerned to listen to her story. "Yubaba," they said together.

Lin nodded. "Yubaba. I could never tell how she had a heart on us, but she was willingly brought us here. Willingly save us and gave us place to live. She took care of us, gave us food. She herself took care of me in the room that now is Boh's room. Everyday, until I got better, and better, and perfectly healed.

It was then I told her I want to look for my father. I wanted to know who my enemy was. I wanted a revenge. Then she deplored my intention. She wouldn't let me. I wouldn't listen to her but still she held me back and say no. I was becoming angry to her and shouted to her.

Yubaba said, _"Is this how you thank me for taking care of you and your troops?"_ then she left and locked me in the room.

It was the first time I had myself locked up by a stranger. Well, a nice stranger I thought. I spent my time thinking about what she said. I thought it's not right to shout on the people who helped you. But the pain I felt was still there, the lost was never returned.

Then the next day, Yubaba came back. I could tell from the look on her eyes, I knew she regretted that she locked me up. Before she could say her sorry, I knelt to her.

I beg her pardon and I beg her to make me forget. Yes, I wanted to forget, I thought it was the best way out.

So, that day, I wrote my own declaration and made Yubaba promised me that she will never freed me. She promised. She kept my writings, gave me a new name, and so then I forget all my memories before it. She did the same thing to my troops, employed them and made them forget," Lin told the final part of her story with tears on her cheeks.

"Yubaba had just disappoint me by breaking her promise," Lin added.

The boys didn't know what to say. Only Chihiro, she shed a tear and she held Lin's hand. "Lin... I'm so sorry..."

Lin turned to her and made a weak smile. "It's okay, Chihiro," she said. It was quite surprising Chihiro that her sister called her by her real name. "It's okay. It's already happened," she said again.

"All things happened has a good reason," Q said.

Haku nodded. "I agree with him. Honestly, I don't know what to say, but I feel you. You know, me too, had an unpleasant past. So, you're not alone, and you're great,"

"Yeah, you're right, Dragon. Thanks," Lin said. "And you too, Chihiro, and Q," she smiled.

Q, seen the woman in front of him who minutes ago was full of tears and now she's smilling, he blushed. "Okay. So, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I think I should go back and sleep," he said to cover his flutter.

Haku raised his eyebrow. "And where are you going to sleep?"

"Now you care about me?" Q teased him.

Haku snorted. "Well, in case I suddenly want to pounce on you, I can go to your place and do it while you're sleeping,"

Q chuckled. "Relax, I already have a room here, Dragon," and he stood up from his seat. "Good bye, Chihiro. Good night," he said it to tease the dragon even more.

"Hey!" Haku yelled at him and about to grab his clothes, but Q successfully slipped and left confidently.

Meanwhile Chihiro was only laughed to see them. And she had just realized that Haku looked so cute when he's jealous.

"Are they okay?" Lin asked.

"I hope so," Chihiro replied.

"Alright then, let's go to sleep," she said and then she stood up, followed by Chihiro. "Yubaba isn't going to like it if we get up late tomorrow," Lin said again while she pulled Chihiro's hand.

"Wait," Haku stopped them. He pulled Chihiro's other hand.

"What's wrong, Dragon?" Lin asked.

"Chihiro stays with me," he said.

"What?" Chihiro asked confused.

"I'm sorry?" Lin added.

Haku looked confused to speak. "I want Chihiro to stay with me," besides he couldn't say that he wanted her to sleep with him, it may caused them a misunderstanding.

"May I know why, Dragon?" Lin said.

Haku sighed. He couldn't find a word to explain what he's been thinking of. "I just want her to stay with me," he said it again.

"Well, I say, Chihiro stays with me. I know you guys love each other, but you don't have to be together all the time, right? I want my sister to stay with me too," Lin explained. Her tone sounded irritated.

"But-"

" ** _Haku_** ," Chihiro spoke to him in his head. Then Haku turned to her. " _ **Haku, what's wrong?**_ "

Haku frowned. " _ **I don't know... It's not that I don't trust Lin... But since I heard the forecast, I feel like you will be safer if you stay with me**_ ,"

Chihiro sighed. " _ **Calm down, Haku. We know who Lin really is. You still thinking that I'll be unsafe?**_ "

Haku didn't answer but he looked give up and surrendered. Meanwhile Lin confused with the situation. "Uhh... Did you guys were just having a conversation that I couldn't hear?" she asked.

Chihiro smiled. "We did,"

Lin rolled her eyes. "So, how?"

"I'm staying with you," Chihiro answered. And then she kissed Haku on his cheek, much to Lin's surprise. "Good night, Dragon. Sleep tight," she said before she left him.

And Haku was frozen for a second before he shook his head and finally went back to his room.

"My goodness, Chihiro! If we're not into something important right now, sure I will make you tell all the details about what happened between you two when you're gone!" Lin said excitedly.

Chihiro chuckled. "Later, Lin," then the smile left her face. "Later, if we have that 'later',"

 **SO YEAAHH I'M BACK! I'm sorry if I took too long, and of course thanks for waiting patiently! And I'm sorry that I didn't make it to reply some reviews, so I want to answer them rn (though its too late :()**

* **dv36muskan (ch10) - I'd like to say thank you very very very much and I'm very very very sorry! And if you know I keep thinking about that Sanskrit. We have the same language origins (I guess, I don't know how to say it) Bahasa has so many words that adapted and adopted from Sanskrit. Anyway, I hope you keep enjoying the story! xoxo**

 ***MorriganPhantom (ch10) - Thank you! I'm sorry if you have to wait, but I have updated 3 other chapters. Hope u like it :)**

 ***James Birdsong (ch11) - Thanks! I've added 2 more hehe**

 ***MyFandoms7 (ch11) - Thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoy the other chaps more**

 ***KawaiiAkumi (ch10 &11) - Thank you sooo much! I always love to have your review, and I'm so sorry that I just make myself to reply now. I have finished all of my exams, now I'm waiting for the announcement. Pheeww. I hope you enjoy the other chapters more and more! xoxo**

 ***Sillica (ch11) - Thank you very much! Yes, I love it too! Don't wory, next chaps are coming! Hope you find it more interesting!**

 ***readingchameleon (ch12) - Thank you! and so you are! :D**

 ***HeyItsKatya123 (ch12) - HEYY YEAHH I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED! THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS!**

 **Soooo, how was it? Do you think there's something odd? Tell me what's on your mind! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Countdown

Chapter 14: Countdown

The two were awakened to the sudden din around them. Everyone's awake, they're noisy and rashly get dressed. Soon, they were directed to gather at the main floor. Lin and Chihiro, with their sleepy heads, were trying hard to adjust themselves among the crowds.

"Lin, what's- _ghoooing oonn..._ here?" Chihiro asked, with a yawn in her sentence.

Lin yawned before she answered. "Dunno. But I heard Yubaba commanded us to gather here,"

Chihiro rubbed her eyes. "Why so sudden..." then she took a single look at the window. "Even the sun hasn't risen yet,"

"I think we better ask Yubaba herself," Lin replied. Then she spotted the old witch accompanied by Haku and Q, heading to the second floor. "There she is, let's go to her,"

Chihiro nodded her head. Then they made their way through the crowd, to the skirting of the room, and heading fast to the stairs to catch up on the witch and their friends.

"Yubaba...!" Lin called her while they stepped into the stairs.

Yubaba turned her head on them. "Ai- I mean, Lin! Come here,"

"What's with this sudden calling of all of us?" Lin aksed once they got to the second floor, and stood on the railing side of the mezzanine to have a clear view of the people.

"We'll see," Yubaba said simply. Then the five they lined up, Q and Lin were next to the witch, so Chihiro and Haku stood at the end of the line on each sides.

" _ **Haku, what is happening?**_ " Chihiro asked her dragon while she stole a glance to him far on the right side.

Haku glanced back at her and shook his head. " _ **I don't know. Q woke me up before I found Yubaba was waking everybody up,**_ "

Then they put their attention back to Yubaba as she cleared her throat before she spoke. "Listen up, everyone!" she said loudly.

Then the room which was clamorous instantly became silence and all focused on Yubaba.

"Thank you. Now, there is a reason why I want all of you in this room suddenly in the predawn," Yubaba started her speech. "You know I'm closing this bathhouse for a while due to the chaos Kayo made few days ago. And I'm telling you, that's just a beginning,"

Then Yubaba put a serious look on her face. "Because soon, there will be a war on this bathhouse,"

As soon as she finished her sentence, everyone started their uproar and panicking.

"Hey, don't kidding us!"

"You must be joking!"

"Liar!"

"It's not funny, you old witch!"

"Boo! Stop playing with us!"

Reacting to the crowd, Q stepped forward. "She's not lying!" he shouted. "She's telling you the truth!"

He caught their attention easily, all eyes were on him. "I believe you guys know who I am and what I'm doing. What Yubaba said is true. There will be a war in this bathhouse, I seen it with my own ' _eyes_ ' last night. Still thinking she's lying?"

"I don't believe you!" shouted a toad. "You're just a fortune-teller. Anything you said is only a probability. We want certainty, we cannot trust him!" the toad said fiery.

The other were ignited by the toad's words, they're getting clamant instantly. Q folded his arms and he looked angry. "You're right, Mr. Toad. I'm only a fortune-teller. You cannot trust me, neither I trust myself," he said furiously. "But we all know that _better safe than sorry_ , and according to the chaos and damages happened yesterday, don't you think we'd better prepare?"

And everybody looked like they were thinking. Then an early fourties woman raised her hand. "But why a war? Who againsts us? And what did we do wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, why a war? Why does all of this have to be happened?" the guy next to her added. "Yubaba! If you have any problem with your customers, then face it on your own! Don't bring us allong!"

"Hey, we haven't know who againsts us but it's NOT a customer," Q replied.

"We don't care who it will be. All we know is we work under Yubaba's command, so if we did something wrong, it's her fault! Don't make us to take her consequences!" said another spirit.

"And how about the children?" said a woman spirit who was carriying a newborn baby. "We've lived here for long enough, we have kids, you know! Now how about them!?"

Then again, everyone were ignited. The began to shout and yell, letting out their anger and frustration.

Yubaba took a deep breath. "Everyone, listen-"

But the crowd seemed to be even more louder and fiery. "Guys, I can explain-" Yubaba tried once again but it's useless.

Chihiro on the very left side hung her head. She felt guilty and she couldn't stand to watch everyone put blame on Yubaba, meanwhile she felt that the blame is on herself. "It's not her..." she whispered.

Haku noticed her and took a prevention. " _ **Chihiro, don't do it,**_ " he said to her.

Chihiro mentally heard him, but she wouldn't listen. Then she took a step forward before she shouted, "IT'S NOT HER! IT'S ME!"

Then everyone looked at the brown haired short girl.

"It's not about Yubaba, it's about me! The blame is on me!" Chihiro said again.

Each person on the main floor looked both surprised and confused.

"Last night, Q read me and found that war forecast on me. So, yes, I'm going to say it to make it clear, I'm a threat to everyone here!" Chihiro said loudly.

Lin grabbed Chihiro's hand. "Chihiro, you don't have to say that,"

Chihiro looked to her right and found the other four looking at her in concerns. Then she looked away back to the crowd and she pulled her hand back.

"I _was_ just a human who was accidentally stumbled in this spirit world. I _was_ a punny little human who made a chaos here, interrupted your organized life with my stinky smell, and when I had to pay for my parents' greed I couldn't even work properly and became a burden instead of an aid,

Then again, I intentionally came back here to you guys. I was surprised to your warm welcome and I'm so glad and thankful that finally after years, I'm _feeling home_.

But, apparently, I still attract and bring problems to all of us here. So, hate me or like me, just please go on, blame me," Chihiro said full-length.

Meanwhile everybody was in silence, Haku moved and walked to her, grabbed her hand from behind. "Chihiro," he said.

Chihiro hadn't done yet, she let him there but she shook her head.

"I don't know if it's just me, or you too, but I feel like we are family. And so Yubaba. Yeah we know, even sometimes she could be mean and annoying, but in spite of that she's taking care of all of us. Don't you realize that we are lucky?

We are, because we have a place to live and to life. We got a job where we are, meet other person, to find a new friend, new family, happiness, even also love. And that's happening right here, in this bathhouse, that's not going to be happened if Yubaba didn't let us to work here and stay.

Now, back to where we were, about the war. I know that family shouldn't put one into danger or harm, I guess I'm not a good member here. I never wanted to hurt you guys, neither intentionally wanted to put you in danger. I would gladly leave this place, if it's the best for all of you, because whoever the enemy is, they're looking for me. And I just watched you guys threw all your frustration about this. I know you afraid, and so do I... I'm still thinking that I should leave, even our mistress and our fortune-teller won't let me," Chihiro stopped for a second, she wiped her tears that streamed over her words, then she took a deep breath. "So, I'm asking you guys, what do you say?"

Then everyone, still remained in silince, they thought again about her words. They started to whisper and talkted to each other. Some looked like regreting what they had said, some others nodded their heads.

"Okay, that's enough," Haku said to her.

Chihiro turned around to him. "Yeah. I'm done with my speech," she said without looking at him.

"Hey," Haku caressed her cheek, forcing her too look at him. "Everything will be okay,"

Chihiro simply nodded her head.

Then from the crowd, the foreman walked forward, stood and become a head of the crowd, he bowed before he spoke.

"Pardon us, Mam, Q, and Sen," he started. "We would like to ask for your apologies for us, for being rude, impolite, and ungrateful to you. Everything was just came out from our mouth only because we're too surprised and instantly got panic. What Sen said is true, we are familly, and familly should have take care each other and put none into danger. Therefore, we would like to say our greatest thanks and Sen, don't leave. Don't you dare to leave us here _again_ , because sure we will help for the war,"

"Please," then everyone said it together while they bowed their bodies.

This made Yubaba smiled, the smile was like the brightest and the most sincere smile she ever made. Then she herself bowed to the crowd, much to everyone's surprise.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I really appreciate that," Yubaba said. Then she looked at Chihiro, and Chihiro nodded her head.

The girl bowed to the crowd too. "Thank you very much, all of you," she said with a smile on her lips. "If I may, I could hug all of you, one by one,"

Everyone in the room smiled and laughed lightly to Chihiro's words sounded like a little kid.

"Mam," the foreman spoke again. "What can we do to prepare for the war?" he asked.

"Well, I made a plan," Yubaba answered. Then she turned to her left. "Lin, it's time to reveal who you trully are,"

"Uhh... Is it necesarry?" Lin asked.

"It is, therefore everyone will respect and obey you,"

"Okay," then Lin took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Guys..." Lin started. "Due to the war, there is something I guess you need to know and it might helping us," she stopped to find the fit words. "The truth is, I... I am the daughter of the God of War! And I will lead you to prepare for the war!" she said it loudly. And suddenly her aura becaming different, intense and terrific.

With her words plus the new aura they'd never felt before from her, everyone seemed instantly believing, or more like being convinced.

"After all this time you've known me very well, now will you trust me for this?" she asked.

For a second they looked unsure, spoke and whispered with each other before finally said yes and nodded their heads.

"Lin, reveal your troops," Yubaba whispered to her.

Lin turned her head to her right. "No," she shook her head. "I can't do that,"

"You need them," Yubaba insisted.

"I don't want their memories back, they'll be hurt, like me," Lin stared Yubaba.

Yubaba gulped. "Don't worry. Just call them by their _given names_ and train them, sure they will obey you and will be easily trained, but it won't turn their memories back. Trust me,"

Lin sighed. She had no idea how it would be. "Listen, war is not only about fighting. We have purposes in war, therefore whe should make a stand and strategy, which we'll discuss it later. Because this one is something squally, what we should prepare first is how to fight so all of us could defend and survive, at least for oneself," she stopped and looked at the wrought-up faces in front of her.

"Don't be panic. I have names that I'll train first, then they will help me train the others. I guess that will be easier to do," she said. "Now, any question?"

The foreman raised his hand. "Lin, we're all agree with you. But, you know, this is something we've never done before, does it take a long time for us untill we're prepared meanwhile we don't know how long do we have until the D-day?" he asked.

That's right. The other five at the mezzanine hadn't thought of this. "You're right. We almost forget about it," Yubaba said. "Q, how long do we have?"

Q on her right side, his hand grabbing the azure diamond on the handle of his hidden sword, he closed his eyes for a while. Once he opened them, he looked unsure and his face paled. "Two weeks," he said.

"Two weeks!?" Yubaba asked surprised.

"We have two weeks... Could be less," he said again, loudly, and everyone in the room heard him clearly.

Then everyone began to panic knowing how short two weeks are. Lin herself skipped a heartbeat and tried to calm herself. Chihiro felt her body shaking and she gripped her dragon's hand. Haku felt even more afraid, because he felt her anxiousness flowing inside him.

Lin took a deep breath for couple times before she could speak again. "Guys... calm down. Please. Calm. Down," she said. "Two weeks are enough," she said again once everyone calmed down. "Don't be scared, I know we can,"

Their faces still looked unsure. "Trust me, we can. I _believe_ we can," she added.

Then their faces turned into a little assured, but more like surrendered for what's about to happen next.

Lin made a thin smile. "After this, I will call the ones I'll train first and then we will start to prepare. The rest of you will prepare other things with Yubaba and Q. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lin!" everyone answered together. Then Lin turned to her left to find her anxious sister.

"Hey," she called her. "It's time. Be strong,"

Chihiro took a deep breath and then nodded her head eagerly. Lin turned back to the crowd.

"Now, are you ready?"

* * *

 **Day 1**

"Okay, let's see, how your body posture is..." Lin mumbled while she walked around her sister. "Now let me see your 'ready position'," she demanded.

Chihiro did as what her sister said, made Lin winced her eyes and forced a smile because it was far enough under her expectation. "How, are you going to defend yourself, and furthermore, fight back with that position?" Lin asked.

Chihiro gulped. "I'm sorry. All I know about fighting is what I've seen in movies,"

"Well, this is not a movie, Chihiro,"

Chihiro frowned. "Sorry,"

Lin shook her head. "I'm not going to teach you martial arts, only necessary things to make you survive, just take it as a flash course, okay?"

Chihiro nodded her head. "Okay,"

Lin took a deep breath. "Now, follow me,"

* * *

 **Day 2**

Done with teaching Chihiro for the day, Lin took care of her troop. Yesterday, she let them to show what they got, spontaneously in bare hands. Turned out, they're still quite good on their abilities, Lin was only needed to trigger and be like a _defibrillator_ to bring their skills out.

Now she's taking them to a room where Yubaba kept their old weapons. As she opened the storage, she was surprised to see what's inside. Beside hers and her troop's old weapons, there were also some weapons too. All the weapons collection Yubaba had. Well, even they're not much and complete, she didn't expect that a bathhouse could have a weapon storage like this.

"Grab your weapons, guys," Lin said to her troop.

Everybody looked confused and unsure which one to take, they didn't even know which one they can use.

Lin sighed. Even their skills were still good, they didn't get their memories back. No wonder if they couldn't remember their weapons.

"I mean, _choose_ your weapons," Lin corrected. Somehow she knew this would work.

Then they moved, exploring the storage, magnifying everything inside, then started grabbing their chosen weapons.

"I think I'll use this," said one who took a sword.

"I choose this axe, looks cool," said the fat one.

"Hey, are you going to use that bow and arrow?" asked a woman.

"Uhm, no. I prefer those blades you're holding," the other one answered.

"Good, because I think archery suits me," the woman said again while she handed him the blades.

As expected, these guys took the same weapons they used to majoring in, this made Lin felt relief and she smiled. Then she herself took a dagger, her favorite weapons.

"Everyone ready with your weapons?" Lin asked. And they nodded. "Now one by one, try to use it to strike me," she ordered.

The trial went both smooth and fun. They enjoyed it as if they played a game. They cheered and laughed together, this made Lin reminiscing their good old days.

"Good job everyone! You guys are awesome! I'm _always_ proud of you!" Lin cheered.

Everyone laughed happily, but the fat one noticed something odd with her words. "What do you mean with _always_?" he asked.

Lin snapped, she was unconsciously said that. "Uhh.. Yeah, you know..," she confused to find the fit words to lie. "We've lived here together for long enough, and I'm proud of everything you're doing here.. I mean, the way you work and serve the customers, or when we secretly talked and mocked Yubaba, and until this day the way you prepare for the war, you're the best and I'm so proud of you," she said. Well, Lin wasn't good at lying.

"Anyway, start from tomorrow, each of you will teach the others, bare hands first and then with weapons. Soon, you'll organize squads of each weapons you got," Lin said again to cover her twitchy mind.

"And how are we going to teach the other four hundreds and more, properly and simultaneously?" asked the skinny one.

"That would be up to all of you, how are you going to manage to teach four hundreds and more spirits together. I belive it's not a hard task to do for you. Or it is?" Lin responded.

"No, Lin!" they answered together.

"Good. Now do you have any question? If you don't, then I'll dismiss you," Lin said.

"Lin," called the woman.

"Yes?"

"Uhh, actually there's something we'd like to ask,"

"And that is?"

At first, the woman looked unsure but everyone nodded to her. And she finally said it. "Why... why do we feel like we've been doing this before? We mean, this situation.. preparing for war, fighting, and weapons... Why?"

Hearing their question, Lin felt like her heart dropped down to her belly. And she was sure her face looked pale at the moment. "Uh.. maybe because it's your potension... I mean, you're talented to fight," she answered.

"But it's more like something we used to do in our past," said the woman again.

Lin made a crisp laugh. "It must be because we are all carried in this war situation,"

"Lin, are you hiding something from us?" asked the fat one.

"Yeah, Lin, tell us the truth," said the other.

Lin bit her lip and shook her head. She could never forgive herself if her troop get their memories back and hurt. "No. Just forget it,"

"Lin, please," they begged.

Lin sighed and shook her head once again. "I'm sorry guys, it's better not to tell you,"

They couldn't insist her like they used to, because now was different, Lin now was someone they put respect on. Lin put a thin smile knowing they wouldn't insist her furthermore. "If I were you, I won't ever let myself to know," she added.

Her troop looked disappointed but then they just shrugged it off.

"Alright, guys. Please go back to your room, and have a nice rest," Lin dismissed.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Haku woke up with his heart rumbling. Yesterday Chihiro told him that she felt her body hurt through these past two days. It could be because she wasn't used to move her body to something like fighting and defending. But still, he worried about her.

Even worse for today. Last night he didn't get a nice sleep, for his heart kept feeling something he never felt before. It all refered to Chihiro, that this morning he felt something different from her.

He saw her sat with Lin, having their breakfast. He himself lost his appetite, he was too focused on what's wrong with him or Chihiro, or both of them. Only a cup of black tea on his hand, and he sat far away from those girls.

He kept looking at her. Magnifying and scanning. With his steely eyes, all of her physical condition was good but her aura was different. Then he sniffed and he found something he had been scared of.

Chihiro noticed that Haku kept his eyes on her. At first, she pretended like she didn't, but she couldn't stay like that.

" _ **Haku, why are you keep looking at me? Is something wrong?**_ " she started.

Haku heard her, but he wouldn't answer. He wouldn't dare to tell her something that he was still unsure. And she knew it, she knew he wouldn't talk.

" _ **Are you okay?**_ " she asked again, this time she stared at him.

And Haku shook his head.

" _ **What's wrong? Are you sick?**_ " she asked getting woried.

That should be his question. Still no words, he looked down.

" _ **Haku are you mad at me?**_ "

Haku shook his head again.

" _ **Then talk to me!**_ " she said getting impatient.

Ou-oh. She snapped him. Why... it seemed like she's so scarry at the moment. However, Haku encouraged himself to look at her. And then he looked to Lin on her right.

"Ookaaaay, now why is your dragon staring at me?" Lin asked.

Chihiro turned to her. She didn't realize that Lin had been watching them, doing their secret mind to mind conversation, and now Lin's confused.

"Lin, I didn't know you were watching us," Chihiro said.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What's up with him?"

"Uhh, I think he wants to talk to me about something, but he doesn't want you to-"

"Oukaaay, I get it. You guys need privacy," Lin said. "Fine. I'll just go and get us some drink. Take your time,"

Chihiro smiled. "Thanks, Lin,"

Lin shrugged. "Why he doesn't just come here and say it on his own," she mumbled while turned away and left.

Then Haku walked to her and sat in front of her.

"Chihiro," he said.

"Haku, what's wrong?" she asked again.

"A- are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good,"

"Are you sure? You feeling well?" he asked again while he grasped her hand.

"I'm feeling well. Haku, what is it?" Chihiro asked in curious.

"Don't you feel it? You're different," he said it with a weird face.

Chihiro raised her eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

"You are a human today," Haku said cautiously.

Chihiro blinked her eyes while she skipped a heartbeat. "I- i am? B- but I'm feeling just the same... How could you tell?"

Haku sighed. "Your aura is different now and your body scent is stronger than usual,"

Chihiro clamed up. She didn't know what to say. She never expected that she'll turn back into human at this mean time. Did it mean that something bad will happen? Or would her soul being magnetized with this spirit world again?

"Chihiro... I think you better off your training with Lin for now," Haku said.

"Off my training for the war that will come less than two weeks from now? Noway," Chihiro said and she shook her head.

"Please, Chihiro. At least until you turn back into spirit again," Haku begged.

"We don't know how long it will be. And I can't just sit down and do nothing, while whoever it is, maybe planning the right way to kill me, right now!" she cried in terrified.

Haku gripped her hand so she wouldn't pull it away. "But I'm worried about you! How if something bad happens?" he said in a higher tone.

"It already is and still happening," Chihiro said.

Now Haku clamed up. He pulled her closer and hugged her. "Just... please listen to me," he said.

"No," and she pushed him away. "I'm already scared enough, Haku. Don't you try to terrify me!" she shouted.

Seemed like they forgot that they were not the only people in the room, Chihiro's voice attracted everyone's eyes to them.

"Chihiro..." he said quietly after he froze for a second.

It was a bad timming that Lin came at the moment. What she got to sight was the couple looked mad and only stared each other.

"Guys...? Did I come in the wrong time? Or... have you done...?" Lin asked carefully.

They turned to her and still not saying any words.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro said to her dragon before she grabbed Lin's arm and they left.

Haku was left alone, stood in silence and confused with what had just happened. Chihiro was only terrified, she wouldn't mean to shout on her dragon. Or would she?

 **I guess she would! She's a lady! HAAHHAA**

 **HELLAAAWWW GUYSSS! uhh hi.-. finally I updated. yeah. I'm so so sooo sooooorryyyy I took sooooo loooongg for this one. And I'm going to let you know why. So, after I finished all of my tests, I was dealing with school graduation and things. And then holiday came, I joined a hostel for 10 days and there was no communication devices allowed (I guess we all know about it). From the hostel, my parents picked me and took me on a trip. A looong trip from town to town, met our family and relatives (It's been a tradition) and there's no place like home where I could have WIFI so I can access this site to post this chapter (yeah, needs wifi because it's written "your connection is not private" without it). Untill I got back home, and I was soooo tired. Then I had to wait for my college announcement, which it made me nervous and I CAN NOT write properly. Sorry to make you wait soo long :(**

 **But don't worry! The announcement's out and THANK GOD I'm in! I pass the test and I can't believe that now I'm a Medical Faculty student. I'm so grateful :')**

 **With that I can continue writing this chapter and now is updated! Yeay!**

 **Thank you for all of your support, guys. I wish I could see you and say it properly. But how?**

 **Anyway, what do you think about this one? Or what will be on the next part? Share with me what's on your mind, write it on the review! Love u XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15: Human Thing

Chapter 15: Human Thing

"Is everything alright?" Lin asked.

"Yeah," Chihiro answered shortly.

"Uhh... You and Haku... fight again?"

Chihiro sighed. "Well...," and she shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked again.

Chihiro thought for a second. If she told Lin that Haku worried about her because she's a human today, Lin probably had the same thought and wouldn't train her.

"Nah, nothing serious," Chihiro lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup,"

"Okay. Then it assures me that it won't distract you from our preparation," Lin said.

"Sure, it won't distract me," and Chihiro nodded her head.

"Good. Now let's begin," Lin said. She stretched her body and there was a cracking sound as she smothered her fist with her other hand.

"Okay, that sounds intense," Chihiro said.

Lin put a smug smile on her face. "Well, that could be useful to threatening our contender," and Chihiro laughed a little to Lin's sentence. "Position," she demanded.

Chihiro did her ready position. "I will attack you, try to fight back," Lin said. Chihiro nodded her head. Then they started.

Lin swang her fist trying to attack on the head. Chihiro moved her head aside, Lin missed. Lin tried once again, she attacked her trunk but Chihiro used her arms to shield her body. At a chance Chihiro pulled Lin's hand and pushed her away.

"Good defence," Lin commented. "Try to attack me,"

Then Chihiro tried to punch Lin on her stomach and Lind caught her fist easily. Chihiro stepped her foot across between Lin's legs trying to lock her but Lin turned with her hand gripping Chihiro's wrist, so Chihiro's arm was twisted to her back.

Chihiro squealed. "Wrong move," Lin said and let her go. Chihiro moved back while she rubbed her right arm. "You're fine, now try to throw me down," Lin demanded.

Chihiro did as she was told. She did it the right way, step by step. Just the time she got a good grip on Lin's upper arm and about to slam her, she lost her balance and ended up herself slammed down to the floor.

Lin laughed a little at her sister faux pas and Chihiro found herself surprised. "You good?" Lin asked while offering her hand.

"Yeah," Chihiro said while she took Lin's hand and stood up. She sighed and frowned.

"You did it the right way, but you were powerless. Try again," Lin said.

Chihiro took a deep breath. _Okay, this time I will not fail_. She tried once again. She moved steady and nimbly, did the same move she'd done right before. Everything seemed smooth, Chihiro almost too happy because she successfully slammed Lin down to the floor. Lin could tell Chihiro did from the smile on her lips.

"Don't be so happy, girl," Lin said. Then she used her leg to kick Chihiro. That human was surprised and she bounced off a little.

"What?" Chihiro exclaimed.

Lin got up in a blink. "Stay focus! Never give your contender a break!" she said before she swang her leg at Chihiro's head.

Chihiro bent down to avoided Lin's leg. But it was a wrong move, that made her body even closer to Lin. Once she looked up, both of her hands got to withstand Lin's fist. Chihiro was overwhelmed that she missed Lin's other fist that hit her stomach. It wasn't too hard but she wasn't ready, so she bounced off and dropped to the floor.

"You're loosing your focus, Chihiro!" Lin snapped.

"Ughh," Chihiro mumbled. Rather than paying attention to Lin's words, she crouched to the pain on her stomach.

Then Lin's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God, Chihiro! You're bleeding!"

"I'm what?" Chihiro was dumbfonded to see a circle of blood on her clothes.

Lin ran to her and squated. "Chihiro, I'm so sorry! D-did I punch you too hard?" Lin was panic and was close to tears.

Then Chihiro looked once again to where exactly the blood stain was. "Wait," she said and tried to stand up.

"H-hey, just sit still, don't move. I- I'll get you some first aid," Lin said nervously.

Chihiro shook her head. "Lin, what date is it today?"

"Uhh... We don't really think about that kind of date here in spirit world. But if you ask about the month, now is approximately two-third of the month... Why?"

Chihiro thought for a second. Then she huffed. "I knew it," and she stood up.

Lin crinkled her eyebrow. "What?"

"The first aid is in the bathroom, right?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah. B-but just stay here, I'll get it for you,"

"No, no, I'm okay," then Chihiro headed to the door.

"Then, I'll come with you! I- I can help you," Lin said while she grabbed Chihiro's hand.

Chihiro looked at her, she looked both worried and scared. Chihiro made a thin smile. "Lin, don't worry. It's not your fault. Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back," she said and walked out.

Lin was left alone with her mind confused and scared. Soon, she heard foot steps running towards the room. She was snapped out.

"Chihiro...?"

The door slid opened violently and a tall man with his straight black hair and green eyes stood there.

Lin's expression was changed. "Haku?"

That river spirit immediately entered the room. His eyes were steely looking at her. "Where is she?" he asked.

Lin gulped. "Oh, Chihiro... She's in the bathroom," she said carefully.

Haku walked closer to her. "What did you do to her?" he asked again coldly.

Lin stepped backwards. "W-what...?"

Haku didn't stop, he kept moving. He knew she was scared, he could smell her fear.

"H-haku, I'm sorry.. I-" Lin stopped as she realized now she's been pressed against the wall.

Haku grabbed her pink salmon clothes at the collars. He looked at her closer, practically eye to eye. "I can feel her bleeding. You hurt her?" Haku said it murderously.

Lin was scared to death. From his eyes she could tell that he could really kill her at the moment. She cried. "It was part of the training... I was attacking her, she missed my fist and I hit her stomach.. B-but I didn't mean to hurt-"

"You idiot!" Haku yelled at her. "Don't you know that she's a human today!?" he yelled again with a higher tone.

Lin didn't understand what he's talking about. And she had no time to think about that. She sobbed and her body started shaking. "I'm so sorry..." she said weakly. She really hoped him to kill her.

"Guys? What's going on here?"

Both Haku and Lin turned to the voice and found Chihiro stood at the door, with new clothes without blood stain on it.

"Chihiro!" Haku exclaimed. He immediately let Lin go and then run to his human.

"Haku, what are you doing to Lin?" Chihiro asked.

Haku grabbed her upper arms and ignored her question. "Chihiro, are you okay?" he asked in return.

"I am perfectly fine,"

"Please don't lie to me,"

"Haku, I'm not lying,"

Haku sighed. He moved his hands from her arms to her hands. "I can feel you bleeding... It hurts," and he frowned.

Chihiro hadn't thought about this before. Now that she and Haku were connected, it make sense that he felt it too.

She cracked a smile and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry that you feel it too, but this is fine, and perfectly normal,"

"Normal?" Lin asked suddenly. And again, the lovers forgot that there were not only to of them.

"Yeah, I've been dealing with it every month for about four years," Chihiro said easily.

Haku and Lin looked surprised, then they looked to each other.

"Chihiro, nobody is called normal for dealing with bleeding every month," Lin said cautiously.

"And furthermore, you said it's been four years," Haku added.

Chihiro clamed up looking at their serious faces. Then realization hit her.

"Oh. My. Goodness," she said while putting her hand to her forehead. She almost forgot that she was no longer living in the human world.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" Lin asked.

"Guys, it's called period. I'm on my period,"

Lin and Haku looked to each other again.

"And that is...?" Haku asked.

"Uh... Lin, you don't know it...?"

Lin shook her head.

Chihiro confused to find a word. "Did this period ever happened to you, female spirits? Because we humans, female humans, it happens to us,"

"Honey, humans and spirits are totally different," Lin answered.

"So, would you please explain to us what it is?" Haku asked.

Chihiro was silent for a second before she huffed and sratched her head, even it wasn't itchy. How was her to explain if they didn't even know what period is?

* * *

It was a pretty long day. After Chihiro explained what period is to Haku and Lin, Haku forbade her to practice with Lin and Lin agreed, they wanted her to take some day off. Well, she thought they didn't really understand but in this situation, she couldn't refuse.

Now he was taking her to Kamaji, he would get her some medicine to reduce the pain. Actually, it wasn't really necessarry. Chihiro told him that she was used to it, but still he was a stubborn dragon.

"She is sick," Haku told Kamaji.

Chihiro shook her head. "I'm not si-"

"She's bleeding," Haku cut her words.

Chihiro huffed. "It's called period, Kamaji,"

Kamaji hummed while rubbing his chin. "Period, huh?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Yea, I read about it in some books about humans,"

Chihiro made a wide smile. This lifted her mood up, finally someone understands about period.

"But, still it was too confusing to understand," Kamaji added.

Chihiro's smile back dropped to frown.

"What I know is, it takes a week until two to off period. Is it right?" Kamaji asked.

"Yeah, well, it works different on each person. Usually I only need four until five days to off my period," Chihiro explained.

"Do you think it's something dangerous?" Haku asked.

"Dangerous? Hmm.. I don't think so," Kamaji said.

 _See?_ Chihiro looked at Haku and put a smug smile feeling herself won.

Haku breathed heavily. "Still, I want you to give her some medicine," he said firmly.

Chihiro forced a smile. Meanwhile Kamaji laughed. "Don't worry, I understand," Kamaji said. Then he moved his hands to take some herbs and started mixing.

"Your dragon loves you so much that he worries a lot, Young Lady. He will never let anything get to you," Kamaji said while handing her a cup of herbs potion.

Chihiro smiled. "I know," then she took the cup. "Thank you, Kamaji,"

Kamaji nodded. "You're welcome. But I cannot guarantee that potion could reduce the pain, but I'm sure it could make your body feel better,"

"Wait," Chihiro said. She sniffed the smell of the potion and she made a weird face.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" Haku asked.

"What is this?" Chihiro asked Kamaji.

"Medicine," Kamaji answered simply.

"No, no. I mean, what's this made of?"

"I know it smells not good, but it's good for you," Kamaji said.

Haku understood why Kamaji wouldn't tell her the ingridients. "Uh, I think it's better not to tell you, or you won't drink it," Haku said.

"He's right, just drink it. It's good for you," Kamaji assured her with a wide smile on his face and his thumb up.

Chihiro forced a smile. "Okay, okay," and she sipped the potion.

Chihiro knew it would take forever if she drink it that way, so she gulped the rest. Once she finished it up, she put the cup down and hastily covered her mouth with her hands.

"No, no, hold it, don't throw it out," Haku said. Then he pulled a glass of water out of thin air. "Here,"

Chihiro took it fast and drank it in a blink. "It tasted horrible! I would never drink that again!" she exclaimed.

Kamaji laughed and Haku too, but he tried to hold it back. "Don't hurt your grandfather's feeling, Love," he said.

Then Chihiro's expression was changed. "I'm sorry, Kamaji. I don't mean to, it was only my spontaneous reaction," she said and she frowned.

Kamaji laughed even louder. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm used to get horrible complaints. But in the end, people thank me for my herbs and the effect on their body," he said.

Chihiro laughed a little. "Okay, okay. Thanks a lot, Grandpa,"

"Anytime, Sweetheart," Kamaji answered while waving his hand. "You guys may take a rest here if you want to,"

Chihiro and Haku nodded their heads. Then Haku turned to her. "Four until five days, it's pretty long for bleeding," he said innocently.

"Yeah, it will be longer in this crucial time," she said uneagerly.

Haku realized that his words only making her more scared. "Hey," he said while he stroke her hair. "Don't worry. You got me, you got all of us. We will protect you,"

"I know," she responded shortly. Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come here," Haku said. He opened his arms. She came closer and hugged him. He warped his arms around her.

 _Your smell. Petrichor. Your warmth. The most shooting things on earth. I will never let go._

 _But why..._

 _fear is here too?_

 **[crucial time too]**

 ***Sherona849 - that's great! we know it's not easy, just keep swimming-**

 ***fanficgirl85 - THANK YOU SO MUCH! I TRIED AS HARD AS I COULD AND ASAP, I'M SORRY IF YOU WAITED SO LONG.**

 ***EioYP - thanks, but I don't understand what do u mean :( i hope it's smth nice. anyway thanks for reading!**

 **[ps: though I kinda busy and have a lot work to do, I keep waiting to receive your review! THANK YOU]**

 _ **-moinami**_


	16. Chapter 16: Blocked

Chapter 16: Blocked

 **Day 4**

Just another day. One day closer than yesterday. One step closer to the d-day. You might think it's still long enough. It's not happening to you. But in the eyes of those souls waiting in between hope and fear, they were welcoming the end of their uncertain fate.

Everybody had getting used to these new activities. Breakfast. Practice. Preparing. Some break times if necessary. Sleep. Repeat.

"Here's your rice," Lin handed Chihiro a bowl of rice. "Which one would you like: fried ebi or dumplings?"

"I'd like dumplings, please," Chihiro said.

"Sure," and Lin took some dumplings for her.

"Thanks,"

Lin nodded. Meanwhile she herself took some fried ebi.

"Lin, if I'm not allowed to practice today, then what should I do?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmmm..." Lin hummed while chewing her breakfast. "You may join Yubaba, Q, and the others. They're working out for some strategy and things,"

Chihiro slowly nodded her head as her mind proceeding what to expect. Just in time that grey haired fortune-teller passed by. He wasn't going to greet the girls if it wasn't Lin did it first.

"Yo, Q!" Lin called him.

For a second, Q looked snapped. But then he changed his expression soon after. He stopped and turned to them. "Hello," he said with a little smile.

"Q, Chihiro is not in a good condition to practice today, so she will join you and the others working for the strategy. Is it okay?" Lin asked directly.

Q wasn't answering. His eyes straight to Lin's. He watched her carefully, not to sure that he listened thoroughly.

"Hello? Earth to Q, are you in there?" Lin asked.

Then Q blinked and shook his head a little. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lin sighed and rolled her eyes, meanwhile Chihiro laughed a little. "I am not allowed to practice today, so I will join you and the others working for the strategy. Is it okay?" Chihiro repeated Lin's word.

"Oh, umm…. Yeah, sure…" he answered, but his tone sounded unsure.

Both Lin and Chihiro raised their eyebrows. "What's wrong, Q?" Chihiro asked.

Q sighed. "You have to come with me," then he grabbed Chihiro's wrist.

Chihiro snapped. _No. Please don't_. "Wha-"

"I need to talk to you, _alone_ ,"

Lin realized that he made Chihiro uncomfortable. "Can't you just talk here- Hey!"

Not bothering Lin shouted, Q pulled Chihiro's hand and took her ran away. "I'm sorry, Lin! It's _personal_ ," he shouted while running.

Meanwhile Chihiro tried to break free from Q's grip. But he gripped her so tight that she couldn't. "Q, let me go!" Chihiro snapped.

"Not yet," Q said shortly and keep on his way taking her away.

Then Chihiro skipped a heartbeat. She knew it. Since Q took her hand, she felt the dragon warned her. It was getting more intense that the dragon groaned as Q pulled her running away. And now it's all gone. It didn't mean that it's over, but it's all gone because it was being blocked.

" ** _Haku?_** " Chihiro called her. " ** _Haku, can you hear me?_** " But Haku didn't respond. " ** _Haku, please answer me,_** " she tried once again. And still, Haku gave no sign to her. She didn't even feel their connection. Haku had really blocked her.

Now that they're outside the bathhouse, Q let her hand go. In spite of her guilt to Haku, Chihiro gritted her teeth and huffed.

"What is wrong with you!?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing,"

"Then what are you doing?"

Q thought for a second. "I need your help," he said.

Chihiro raised her eyebrow. "To what?"

"I know it's not the right time, but…" then he looked down in the middle of his sentence. "I-it's about Lin…"

Chihiro thought she knew where this was going. But somehow, she wanted to play innocent. "What's wrong with Lin?" she asked in a provocative tone.

"Well…. You know, I _like_ her…" Q said to the point.

 _WOAAAAAAA!_ Chihiro screamed internally. It seemed like she forgot all her problems that she was so happy to know that now might be her sister has a love potential. Her mouth was nearly gaped, but she managed herself to keep calm and collected.

"I know." She said shortly.

"You know?" Q asked unbelieving.

"Yep. It's obvious,"

Q looked away and blushed. Chihiro made a wide smile. "So, how can I help you, Lover Boy?"

"Uh… do you think I should tell her my feelings about her?"

"Yes, you should. But not so fast, Fortune-teller,"

"O…kay. Then, how?"

Chihiro thought for a second. It might be a mistake to talk about _time_ in this 'mean of time'. "Hmm. I take back my words. You could just tell her, anytime now,"

"Seriously? In this situation?"

"Yea, but play it _smooth_ , Boy," she said. "I got an idea."

* * *

There would only four places in the bathhouse where Haku would be in that mean of time: his private practice room, the boiler room, the library, and last was his bedroom. She'd been to the boiler room but Kamaji said he wasn't there. She checked his practice room and he wasn't there either. That would only the library and his bedroom left. She really hoped Haku was in the library. If he was in his bedroom, then she would have no courage to see him.

Chihiro went to the second floor from the top to find her dragon. Yubaba told her to go left from the elevator. She could find a library on the second door on the right side. _A library? There's a library in this bathhouse? I thought I've known this place thoroughly._ And there she was. A coupled white wooden door leaves, she was standing right in front of them.

She sighed before she knocked the door twice. She held her breath waiting for an answer, hopefully from Haku. But she got nothing. Then she encouraged herself to open the door. At first, she peeked into before finally stepped in. She closed the door behind her carefully.

She took a second to have a good look at the room. She swept the view, to find that the room was big, couples of bookshelves and the books, and she noticed some tables between those bookshelves. The nearest table in front of her was empty, she decided Haku must be at the other further table.

She started walking and searching for him. "Haku?" she called. She searched on the left part first. "Haku, tell me that you're here," she said lauder. Meanwhile she still got no answers. Now she went to the middle part while kept on calling his name. "Hakuuu! It's me, Chihiro. Please tell me that you're here," she said.

She began to worry that it's the last part of the room and her searching still giving her nihil. "Haku, where are you?" she shouted a little. Chihiro didn't like this. Haku had driving her crazy. Then her eyes caught a spot she hadn't gone to, a place near the fire place. So, she ran to get there, and she got a feeling that she must look behind the bookshelf. And she stopped as she found Haku was sitting there, reading a book, with a stack of books and some papers beside him.

"Haku, you're here! Why don't you ans-…" she stopped talking because she realized Haku didn't notice her presence, or more like he pretended that he didn't.

"Haku, I'm sorry," she said. But Haku gave no response. He didn't even move an inch.

Chihiro held her breath and took a seat next to him. "Kohaku, I'm so sorry…" she said again "I- I know you're upset and angry to Q for taking me just like that, without my permission- your permission. I was angry too… But then turned out he did it because of Lin…. Q likes Lin… and he was asking me for a help, so he could probably get close to Lin… Please don't be angry with me…" she explained.

Haku's flat expression didn't change. He was only cleared his throat while turning the page on his book.

Chihiro balled her hands that were getting cold. She sighed. "I- I know it's my fault. I could have said "No" louder, I should have withstood him, or I could have run from him. I… Please forgive me…"

Haku still on his silence. Until Chihiro's hands were now kneading her clothes and she was about to shed a tear. Suddenly Haku closed his book and that snapped her.

He turned to her. "You done?" he asked.

Chihiro held her breath and carefully nodded.

Haku put his book and then hugged her. This made Chihiro skipped a heartbeat. He hugged her so tight and never let her go. Chihiro was now confused, she was so scared that he was angry but now he's hugging her. Though she couldn't resist to hug him back and kept on ducking her head on his chest while she finally shed a tear, only to make herself felt relieved.

"I'm sorry," Haku whispered. And he kissed her head.

Chihiro looked up. "So, you're not angry?"

Haku smiled. "I was mad. It felt so stupid and I'm feeling like and idiot. How could I get jealous to that tacky fortune-teller, meanwhile I know that you're mine and will always be mine,"

Chihiro smiled a little. She caressed his cheek. "Are you sure, Dragon?"

"Yeah. Check it for yourself, Dear," Haku said.

And Chihiro felt him unblocked her, now she could feel their connection was back. She hugged him once again. "Then, don't do that again, Stupid Dragon," she said.

Haku laughed. "What can I say? You're My Careless Human,"

"O-oh," she shut his mouth with her hand. "This 'human' now is only temporary," she said.

He laughed softly. "Fine, the Human wins,"

Now Chihiro laughed. "Haku, come with me! We'll watch something that might be interesting,"

"Sure. And that is?"

Chihiro made a mischievous smile. "We'll see."

* * *

Lin heard someone knocked the door. "Come in," she said.

Then the newly encouraged fortune-teller came in.

"Oh, hi, Q," Lin greeted.

"Hi, Lin. Am I bothering you?" Q asked.

"No, you're not. I just finished warming up. What's up?"

"Umm… I want to practice with you," Q said.

Lin raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"I want to practice with you," Q repeated, more confidently this time.

"And… why do you want to do that?" Lin asked unsure.

"Well… who doesn't want to practice with the daughter of The God of War?"

Lin shrugged off. "Okay… But, aren't you supposed to be with Chihiro and the others right now?"

"Well, we've got everything handled. Don't worry,"

Lin thought for a second. "Fine. Then let's get started."

Q took off his cloak and dropped it to the floor. "You go first," he asked.

Beyond their cognition, Haku and Chihiro were peeking from the door's gap. Haku used his magic so both of them were invisible at the moment. But they had to keep silent because the magic didn't work for voices.

" ** _This was your idea?_** " Haku asked.

" ** _Yeah, just watch,_** " Chihiro answered simply.

With no hesitate, Lin stepped straight forward, swung her fist trying to attack on the head. Q moved and she missed. Now Q tried to do the same thing, and Lin stepped aside. Now she grabbed his arm, trying to lock him, but Q twisted his arm so he grabbed back her arm and locked her. Lin spun and moved her arm while pushed him away.

"Nice defense you got, Lin," Q complimented her.

"Thanks. You got good move too," Lin complimented back.

Now Q stepped forward about to punch her and Lin withstood him with her leg. Q pulled her leg trying to swing her, only to make her hopped and landed on his shoulders, then locked his neck with her legs. Q swung his body front-wise while trying to throw her down. But gracefully Lin landed on her feet.

"Wow, I got to confess. I admire you, Miss Lin," Q said.

Lin smiled wickedly. "Not, so fast, Mr. Fortune teller!" Q didn't realize that she was grabbing his arm, now she twisted it to his back and he squealed, like Chihiro did.

" ** _Ouch… that must be hurt. I've been there before,_** " Chihiro said. She wrinkled her eyebrows. Meanwhile Haku covered his mouth to held back his laugh.

"I take it back," Q said while backing off. "You know what, I was just knuckling under on purpose, so you could win,"

" ** _You stupid lover boy! That's not how you do it!_** " Chihiro put her palm on her forehead.

Haku shook his head. " ** _That moron will be screwed,_** "

Chihiro turned to him. " ** _He will be screwed. Just watch,_** " Haku said again.

Lin tensed up. "This is not a competition!" then she attacked him.

Q was surprised, realizing he was wrong. Now he was overwhelmed, he couldn't fight back, only eschewing.

"Lin, wait-" Q tried to hold her back.

Lin didn't hear him. Now she had already got a good grip on him and immediately slammed him down. Her position now was sitting on his trunk, about to punch him in the face.

"Lin, stop! I'm sorry!" Q yelled.

Lin held her fist. "What's the point you were saying that!?"

"I don't know. I- I just want to say that..." Q stopped.

"What?" Lin asked in impatience.

"You're beautiful."

" ** _Oh, no,_** " Chihiro shook her head.

" ** _Oh, yes!_** " Haku said eagerly while nodding his head.

Reacting to Q's words, Lin impulsively punched him on the face.

" ** _Oh, dear._** " Chihiro said. Then she turned to her dragon to find him already looking at her.

" ** _See? I told you he'll be screwed._** "

* * *

"Q, I'm so sorry… I thought it's gonna work," Chihiro said.

Meanwhile Q kept on plugging some tissue paper to stop his nose bleed.

"Nah, it's not your fault, Chihiro. This fortune-teller is just dumb," Haku said.

Q made a crisp laugh. "I _played it wrong_ , didn't I?"

"You _played it wrong_? You didn't even _know how to play it,_ " Haku patted the back of that fortune-teller's neck.

"Haku, stop it. He still has his nose bleeding," Chihiro said.

Q stuck out his tongue mocking the dragon. Meanwhile Haku merely rolled his eyes.

"But I think it's working. For me," Q said.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked.

"Every girl I've met, they would easily fall for me, or at least my words. But Lin, she's not. She even bravely punch me in the face reacting to my words. She's more special than I thought. I will not give up on her." Q explained with his eyes sparkling.

Chihiro and Haku looked at each other. They couldn't decide whether this fortune-teller was dumb, or he was just falling in love.

Meanwhile far away on the south east, our long-lost faceless monster finally found someone he thought he could talk to. This maiden with wavy black hair was found in unconscious condition, near the river. Kaonashi brought her to the nearest tree and rested her beneath it. He shook her body hoping her would wake up soon.

"Ah ah, ah ah," he said while kept shaking her body.

Eventually, that lady opened her eyes. Kaonashi snapped. As she got her sight clearer she was snapped too.

"Ah…" Kaonashi said sounded scared.

"Oh… Hello…" the lady greeted her.

Kaonashi took a step backward.

"He- hey. It's okay. I'm Mikayo. I will not hurt you," she said.

Then Kaonashi's body was visibly shaking. "Ah…"

"Don't worry. Thanks for saving me," she smiled. "What's your name?" Kayo asked while her hand trying to touch his hand.

"Ah…" and then he faded away and totally gone before she could touch him.

Kayo pulled her hand back. She was confused and a little sad. Then she went back to the view in front of her. A river. She brought herself to its bank, about to wash her face. But a realization hit her. Her reflection… her eyes, were still black. And what made it worse, was the view behind her. She was then immediately stood up and turn her body around, and she found a forest. A cherry blossoms forest.

Kayo skipped a heartbeat. Her whole body felt limped. She covered her gaped mouth with her hand.

 _This can't be … !?_

 **HELLO HELLO HELLOOOOOOOO! I'M BACK, LIKE I'm back yeay._.**

 **huhu, first of all I'd like to ask you my apologies for this very loooongg and laaateeee update.**

 **my college life have been so busy that I couldn't write and get this chap done. and also I've been SLACKINGGG HMMMHPHHH!**

 **this was the first chap that needed sooooo looongg to be done. huhu forgive me :(**

 **anyway, happy holiday! during this... umm... "pseudoholiday" of mine, i will try to write and continue the story as many-as far-as much as I can. I really hope I could update more than 2 chaps until 4th of** **February next year... I'll try my best, K!**

 **And of course thank you for anyone who keeps reading my story, I hope you like it. And please let me know what's on your mind (write a review: you can ask me anything 'bout the story or the other thing, or you may protest the story line, characters, etc. you could also share with me how would you like the story is going to. or anythingggg)**

 **so that I know that you guys are reading :')**

 ***James Birdsong and coolchick87 ~ thank you so much! I'm so sorry i took so long, but... here you go-**

 **kay then, see you at the next chap 17: home.**

-XOXO, moinami.


	17. Chapter 17: Home

Chapter 17: Home

 **Day 5**

Kayo blinked and then shook her head. "No, no. This is all not real," she said to herself. "Just close your eyes and take a deep breath, and soon you'll wake up from this damn dream," she said again.

And she did so. And to make herself more assured, she patted her cheeks several times. Then she opened her eyes. "No way! This is real!" she yelled to herself.

 _Of course this is real, Mikayo, My Dear._

Kayo snapped. She instantly looked at her surrounding to search for the speaker. She swore to God that 'that voice' was the last thing she wanted to hear.

 _What are you looking for, My Dear?_

Kayo winced her eyes. He spoke again, but she found no one with her at the moment. "Hakuro! Where are you!?" she said angrily. "Come out now and let's end this properly!"

Then she heard him laughed. _Oh, Mikayo. You hurt my feelings. Don't you realize that..._

Suddenly Kayo couldn't move her body. And with that happened, Hakuro finished his sentence with his deep voice, loud and echoing.

 **... I'm in your head.**

Then her feet moved by themselves, walking eagerly to unknown under none of her purpose. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

 _We're going for a walk. Let me lead you._

Kayo snorted. "Stop it! Let me go!"

Hakuro laughed wickedly. _You know I can't._

Now she walked in the forest. These cherry blossoms, she got a bad feeling about them. Her eyes searched around for the red haired little girl.

 _Hana is not here. She doesn't belong here._

"What do you mean!? Where are you taking me!?"

 _You'll see._

Meanwhile she kept walking towards the end of the forest. "Let me go! I will NOT ended up with you in your such cursed place!" she shouted. As if she could felt him smiled, she gritted her teeth.

 _Not so fast, Mikayo. I still need you to do something for me._

Then a familiar view came up at the end of the forest. A small, yet beautiful white castle stood there. Kayo's eyes widened. "No! Stop! I will not going there!" she said. And it seemed Hakuro losen his control of her on purpose, she could stop walking and turned around.

 _Oh, come on. I thought you missed that place._

Kayo winced her eyes and balled her hands. She would not let him toying with her even further. She moved her hands and made them punch, hit, and smacked her head. "Get out! Get out, you, Cursed Imp!" she cursed him while kept smiting her head.

Hakuro laughed again. _That's useless, My Dear. Don't hurt yourself._

She didn't care. She kept on doing it. Now she went on a tree, about to bang her head on its stem.

 _Okay, that's enough._

Hakuro stopped her right before her head hit the stem. Kayo felt something choked her throat and now she couldn't move again.

"Please... don't... make me going... there," Kayo said hardly.

 _Shut it._

And her mouth was immediately shut, she could barely open it.

 _I'm in full control of your body now. You will do everything as I want._

Now she's turning back, heading to the castle. There was nothing she could do, only prayed to God to take her life anytime now.

Meanwhile Hakuro enjoyed her fear and anger, gave him more power to do even more wicked things.

 _Are you ready, My Dear?_

Now they're getting close to the main gate of the castle. Her paces were getting heavier as she tried to fight him back.

 _Don't fight it, Mikayo._

And he choked her throat again. And this time was tighter that she could hardly breathe.

Now they had arrived at the gate. Sure, the guards recognized her as Mikayo. But as they realized that her eyes were black, they knew something was wrong and wouldn't let her in.

Simply, Hakuro made her flicked her finger. The black magic spread out and immediatly made the guards fainted. Then she walked through the gate just like that.

Mikayo cursed Hakuro over and over inside. Yes, she kept trying to fight him back. But it only made him more amused and fun.

 _Now, go straight to that door and knock it._

She couldn't say no anymore. So she walked. It would be no use to slow down her pace, because soon or later she would get there. And now it's in front of her, she knocked that wooden door.

Whatever it was, to hurt anybody inside that castle was the last thing she wanted to do. Someone inside opened the door. A lady with cherry blossoms pink hair and purple eyes came out. Her eyes widened to see who was on her door.

"Mikayo!" the lady said.

Kayo hugged her immediately.

"Mikayo... you're back!" the lady said again. She hugged Kayo back so tight.

"Mama..." Kayo whispered.

 _"Honey, who is it?"_ said a man inside.

She eagerly turned to him. "It's _our daughter_!"

The man ran out to them. "Mikayo!" he said as he came out. Then he hugged her daughter. "Mikayo, we missed you so much,"

"Papa," Kayo said. Then she looked up.

Both the mother and the father surprised to see their daughter's eyes were black and that her face was pale.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Mikayo! What happened to you!?"

The mother closed the door behind them. Meanwhile Kayo's mouth was shut, she walked further into her house. "Mikayo..." her father called. Now the three walked together. "Honey, what's wrong...?" her mother asked her.

She kept walking and shook her head. Her father stopped her and stand in front of her. "Mikayo, tell us what is going on with you," her father asked.

Kayo shook her head again. Not that she refused to tell them, but she shook her head to the order inside her head.

 _Say it._

Kayo shook her head once again. Then he grabbed her daughter's wrist. "That's okay, you could tell us anything, Dear,"

 _Say it._

Kayo balled her hands.

 _Say it!_

"Yubaba," that name slipped out from her mouth.

The husband and wife looked at each other in confused. "Who is Yubaba, Honey?" the mother asked.

Now her body was shaking as the order inside her head wanted her to say the other two names. She shook her head. Her father tried to caress her cheek. "Mikayo...,"

But she moved her hands and withstood him. She began to cry and stepping backwards.

"Ch- Chihiro...!" the second name had slipped out too.

Her mother and father were getting more confused with the situation. Now she covered her mouth with her hand as the voice inside her head wanted her to say the last name.

She kept backing off and her foot tripped on a stair. She fell to the floor.

"Mikayo!" her mother immediately came to her and hugged her. "Mikayo, please calm down and speak clearly,"

Kayo only shook her head again and again. Her crying became lauder and her body shook even more.

 _SAY IT!_

And Kayo slowly moved her hand away and said the last name. "Haku... Haku..."

"Yes, My Dear. And who are these Yubaba, Chihiro, and Haku?" her mother asked patiently.

Now Hakuro was laughing. So hard and it's echoing inside her head. She pushed her mother away. She began to smitting her head.

"Mikayo stop it!" her father shouted.

But she shook her head and kept smitting her head even harder.

"Mikayo stop hurting yourself!" he shouted again. Now he came to her and held her hands.

"Chihiro! Yubaba! Haku! Chihiro! Yubaba! Haku!"

Now Hakuro made her couldn't stop saying those names. He laughed wickedly and it made her ears hurt and she covered them. At the moment she swore she could see Hakuro was smiling at her. She couldn't stand it anymore, so she screamed.

 _Sleep tight, Mikayo._

And with that Hakuro snatched away her conscious. Kayo blacked out and fainted in their parents' arms.

"Guards! Help us and bring Mikayo to her room!" the father ordered.

The guards came and took her. "Keep your eyes on her and tell us when she's awake," he added.

"Yes, sir," the guards nodded and then carried her to her room.

The mother turned to him. She looked so worried and about to cry. "Honey, our Mikayo..."

And he hugged her. "I know," he said. "I will take care of this."

* * *

It was during the break time and the lovers stole some time to get out from the bathhouse. Haku had took her to her favorite place, the flowers. Now they're on the bridge, heading back to the bathhouse while having some light talks.

They walked through the wooden bridge. Chihiro, as usually she did, she let her hand travelled the wooden handhold. At the time she didn't notice a nail was sticking out and her palm unintentionally being scratched on it.

"Ouch!" she squealed.

Haku immediately pulled her hand to see her wound. Haku sighed. "You should be careful," he said. He took out his handkerchief and covered her wound.

"Well... I did," she said unsure.

"No, you didn't," he said firmly.

Chihiro frowned. "Next time, I will," she said.

"You don't understand," he said it with his face turned to serious.

Chihiro raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Let me explain something," he said. "Everything that happens to you, happens to me too. You see?" and he showed his hand to her, at his palm there was a scar at the exactly same place Chihiro just had on her palm.

"I can see what you see, I can feel what you feel. I also breathe what you breathe," he said again. Now he was looking at her straight in her eyes. "So, if you die, I die."

At the end of his sentence, somehow his voice sounded weak and his eyes looked sad. Chihiro couldn't say a thing. But Haku knew what's on her mind and he shook his head.

"But it's different if I die," he said. "If I die... you stay alive," and he looked away.

Chihiro's expression was changed. "Hey, it's not fair!"

"It isn't,"

"But, why?" she asked.

Haku didn't answer.

Chihiro grabbed him and forced him to look at her. "Why?" she repeated.

Haku sighed. "Because that's how it works. We, dragons, would sacrifice our lives to keep our mates alive. It's _our oath_ ,"

Now Chihiro sighed. She couldn't get her mouth to say anything. She could only shook her head.

Haku smiled bitterly. And he kissed her.

And then someone inside the bathhouse called them. "Hey, Love Birds!"

They turned to the speaker that turned out was Lin. "Come back here, now! Yubaba doesn't want anyone out of the bathhouse!"

"Sure," Haku answered shortly. "Come on," Haku pulled Chihiro's hand. And she could only nodded and followed him.

 **hoowaaayy! this is it! sorry for a short chap, but i want it to be like this. hehe. now, how about that? Kayo's home now and their parents were about to have a finger in the pie. what do you say?**

 **oh, yes. I'd like to thank to a misterious guest reader from Japan that didn't write his/her name while submitting the review. I'm glad you like my story :) and here you go the next chap~**

 **Okay, then... hum, what to say anymore? well, I'm going to give you a clue of the next chap: What do you think if Chihiro could do some magic!?**

 **-xx, moinami**


	18. Chapter 18: Understands

Chapter 18: Understands

 **Day 7**

Chihiro woke up a bit late than usual. The sun had risen high and everybody was already awake except her. Nobody woke her since they knew she's during her period and consider her 'sick'. Now she got dressed and walked out her room.

A very nice view of blue sky and the town welcomed her. She took a second to take a deep breath and sighed. A flash of memory passed by her mind as her eyes went to the pig pen next to the flowers, where they parents were when Yubaba turned them into pigs, nine years ago. Chihiro smiled a little.

"I miss you, Mom, and Dad," she said with a little smile. And she closed her eyes for a while, letting her emotion to flow and went by.

Then Chihiro walked down the stairs and went to catch up the others.

"Good morning, Sen," said a spirit who served breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning. Sorry I'm late," Chihiro answered.

The spirit laughed softly. "That's okay, Sen. Got a good rest?"

"Well, yeah. Not too bad,"

The spirit took her a plate. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Umm…" she mumbled while looking at some cuisines in front of her. "I'll just eat the miso soup."

"Oh, are you sure?" the spirit asked while he prepared her soup. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not really hungry,"

"Okay, then, here's your soup," and he handed her that red bowl.

"Thanks," Chihiro answered shortly.

"Oh, Sen, If I wasn't wrong, Lin is still here- if maybe you want to join her," he added.

"Sure. Thanks again!" she said happily before she left.

It's already the fifth day she's been on her period and she's getting worried because there's no sign it would get off soon. What if it gets longer and she didn't turn back into a spirit? She huffed to her thoughts. Then her eyes caught Lin waved her hand to her, invited her to sit with her.

"Hey, Lin. Sorry I'm late," she said once she got there.

"Nah. _Nho phrobhem,_ " Lin answered while chewing her breakfast. "You're still on your _bleeding_ , you may take rest as much as you can." Lin added.

" _Period_ , Lin." Chihiro corrected.

"Yeah, whatever it is."

Chihiro laughed a little then sipped her soup. "So, Lin. Actually… I'm feeling better now, and I think I can practice with you again. May I?"

Lin stopped chewing and thought for a second. She remembered the day Haku pressed her against the wall. It could be serious. "No." she said shortly and started to chew again.

Chihiro frowned. "Why?"

Lin gulped her drink before she talked. "Because, if your Dragon knows, he'll kill me."

Chihiro rolled her eyes reacting to Lin's explanation. "Dude, the threat is real. I'm pretty sure you're aware of that," Lin said again.

"Yeah," Chihiro said spiritless. This was all tiring and boring. Everyone took her as a weak and fragile human. She was just allowed to be with Q, Yubaba, and the others talking about some strategy. She knew it's also important, but it's boring! If only she was majoring martial arts like Lin, or-

"Chihiro," Lin snapped her from her thoughts. "I'm sorry I can't accompany you any longer. I got to be hurried. You just take your time and finish your breakfast, okay?" and she stood up with her tray on her hands.

"Oh, okay. No problem," Chihiro answered.

"Right. I'll see you soon," Lin said before she left. Meanwhile Chihiro merely waved her hand.

Now she's back to her thoughts while enjoying her soup. Was there anything else she could do instead of doing nothing, preparing nothing, and be useless? Then she looked around her. The spirit over there could make a fire with a single flick of the hand to cook, without needing a match or a stove button to be turned. Haku could do that too. Then across her, passed by a spirit that didn't bother to bring her tray because it floated in the air and followed her back to the kitchen. Chihiro was sure that Haku also could do that too…

An idea came up inside her head.

Then she eagerly finished her soup and rushed to find her dragon.

* * *

Haku walked down the stairs and about to go to the main floor, since the elevator was damaged from the chaos Kayo made. He wanted to meet his human because he knew she was upset after _the talk at the bridge_ two days ago. Even, she didn't talk much yesterday and he was just let her be, maybe she needed a time so she could understand _it._ Now he promised himself that this day, he would do anything to make her smile.

Right when he almost arrived, the brown-haired short girl, which he's been begging for day and night, popped out from the aisle.

"Haku!" she said happily. And she ran to him.

Haku smiled widely. He hoped her smile didn't disappear soon that day. Haku himself too, rushed to come to her. "Chihiro," he called her back.

"Hey, I was just going to look for you," she said.

Haku embraced her. "Why bother looking for me? You could just call my name and I'll come to you in a blink,"

Chihiro laughed a little. "I don't know. I just love to be looking for you,"

Now Haku laughed and kissed her cheek. Chihiro replied it with a delicate smile. "Haku, I've been thinking,"

"What is it?" he asked while stroking her hair.

"Umm… You know… Since you won't let me to practice with Lin as long as I'm on my period, all I can do is nothing. Yeah, I joined Q and Yubaba working out some strategies, but it's just… boring," she explained. "I mean, I literally do nothing. I'm feeling useless."

Haku had already know where this was going, but he wouldn't ruin it. He would just let her finish her words. "And…?"

"Umm… if there is anything else that I can do, but I don't know if I could… maybe…" she stopped for a second. Why would she shy to say it? "Would you teach me some magic?" and she said it.

Haku laughed. This made Chihiro confused. And that made him laugh even harder. He really thought her face was so cute when she was confused. He brought his mouth closer to her ear. "I knew it," he whispered. "Therefore, I've prepared some magic to be taught, before you asked for it," he added with a smile.

"Really!?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup. Now come with me," and he pulled her hand.

Haku lead her through the bathhouse. It was like the first time she came to the bathhouse, Haku took the same route as when he took her to the boiler room.

"We're going to Kamaji?" Chihiro asked.

"No," Haku answered shortly and asked her to go through the door first. Now they're outside, specifically at the handhold-less wooden stairs she ever slipped and slid down then. "Then where are you taking me?" she said while recalling her memory of 'sliding' nine years ago.

"Step on my feet," he asked, and he offered her his hand.

"What?"

"Just do it," he said.

Then Chihiro held his hands and did so as he said.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked confidently.

"Ready to wh-" and she had just realized that now they're floating in the air. "Haku!" she squealed. Immediately she pulled her hands and grabbed his clothes at the collars.

Haku was startled to her sudden reaction and immediately grabbed her waist. "Hey, don't worry, I got you,"

Chihiro's expression was changed. She was surprised and scared, now she winced her eyes to him and pouting her lips. And Haku laughed to it.

"Where are you taking me, Dragon?" she asked once again, as they're kept going up.

"To the library," he answered simply.

"Seriously? We could just walk the stairs to go there," Chihiro mumbled.

Haku smiled. "No, this way is faster. And you don't have to be tired from climbing the stairs,"

Chihiro sighed and merely nodded her head. Soon they arrived at the library's balcony. Haku landed and let her go.

"Thank you," Chihiro said.

"You're welcome," Haku replied. Then he opened the door for her. "I thought you liked to fly with me," he teased her.

Chihiro walked in. "Well, THAT was different, and I wasn't prepared," she said with her arms folded.

Haku laughed a little. "Okay, okay. My bad," then he followed her in and closed the door behind him.

Then they walked to the table near the fireplace, where Haku was days ago.

"So, what do I do now, Master Haku?" Chihiro started.

"First, you may take a seat. Please," Haku pulled the chair for her and she sat. He himself too, took a seat next to her. Then he shoved her a book, the cover was dark blue with a silver dragon and silver simple ornaments painted on it.

"The Chronicles of Dragon Beings," Chihiro said.

"Oh, you know this?" Haku asked.

Chihiro nodded. "Granny showed it to me once, right after you gave me that _visions with Kayo_ ,"

"Well, then you must have known what it could tell you," Haku decided.

Chihiro took the book and opened it. She turned every page by page. "Maybe. But I'm not sure, I was only heeding on Granny because I cannot read these writings," she said. "Except that 'incantation to confirm'," she added.

Haku smiled to her. "Of course," he said. "Now you're about to be able to read more of them,"

Chihiro couldn't say a thing, only smiled widely in return.

"Now, before we go far to the spells and magics, there are rules that we have to pay attention," Haku started.

"That… I have to focus….?" Chihiro said abruptly.

"That's not a rule, Young Lady. To be focused is a must,"

Chihiro made a flat face. "Okay. Sorry,"

"If you really want to do magic you have to get a good control of two things," Haku explained and he flicked two of his fingers.

"And those are?"

Haku looked at her closely. "Strength and emotion,"

Chihiro blinked and nodded a little, gave him a sign that she's listening. So, he continued.

"Magic is inside of all of us, and to play it out we use our strength and emotion, combine into one as our energy. Since doing magic could give us some side effects, physically and mentally, therefore it could be very dangerous. If we want it to be a good magic, we must keep our strength and emotion in balance," he related. "When you got good strength and composed emotion, then everything will be fine. If you got good strength but your emotion rages, the magic you create could hurt and damages your surroundings. And if you got your emotion restrained, but you're strength-less, your body won't be able to handle the power of the magic you create, and that could hurt you." he explained very carefully.

Chihiro nodded her head several times while trying to process it. "And… what if couldn't get a good control of both of them?" she asked innocently.

Haku starred at her. "You could be wrecked." he said firmly.

Chihiro held her breath. "That's… intense,"

Hako looked her in the eyes. "Promise me, you will remember: balance, or no magic. Okay?"

Chihiro nodded her head. "Okay."

"Good." Haku replied. "Then, look at the book. There're some simple spells I've marked that I think it could be useful for you to know and learn. But first, you may want to look at the _aksara_ list on the first page so you can read these writings,"

" _Aksara_?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, the characters of the script. There's a translate for every character," Haku explained.

Then Chihiro opened the first page. There plastered a list of twenty translated characters. "Wow, these are amazing," she said. "Your ancestors really wrote these?"

Haku shrugged. "I think so. Creative, weren't they?"

Chihiro nodded. "I get it. These characters are read as syllables," she said.

"That's right,"

"And also, there's some accessories to make vocal spellings," Chihiro said again.

Haku smiled. "You're a fast learner," and Chihiro replied it with a grin. "So, go to the spells, shall we?" Haku lead her.

Chihiro nodded eagerly then turn the pages back to where Haku put some marks. She started to read them carefully.

"Hmm… what is this… _goonee_?"

"Yes, _goonee_ ," Haku said. He flicked his finger and a flame sparked out from it. "Means _fire,_ " he added.

Chihiro's eyes widened. "Woa, that's cool!" she exclaimed.

Haku blew the fire off. "That's nothing, try the others," Haku said with a smile.

"Okay. Umm… _bacoo?_ "

"Throw that pen up," Haku asked, pointing the pen in front of her.

Chihiro did so. The pen was thrown and reached its highest point at the air and about to fall back. " _Bacoo!_ " Haku exclaimed with his hand aiming the pen. Then the pen stopped falling and it floated still in the air.

Chihiro applauded. " _Bacoo_ means _freeze_ ," he explained.

Chihiro nodded her head. "How about _loonga_ and _doogee_? It said here that they work complementary,"

Haku nodded. "Yes, complementary because they're against to each other,"

"How?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" Haku thought a second for a way to perform those spells. "Look at those books," and he pointed a pile of books on the other side of the table. "When you don't want them, you can do _loonga_!" And then as if there's a push against the books, they bounced off and fell to the floor. Meanwhile Chihiro paying attention in amaze. "And you're too lazy to take them back? Just do _doogee_!" and then those books suddenly moved in reverse, back to be piled on the table, even there's one moved like a bullet directly to Haku's hand. "How 'bout that?" Haku boasted.

Chihiro applauded cheerfully. "Oooh, soo nice!" she exclaimed.

Haku laughed and put down the book on the table. "The last, _aboor_ and _hoomus?_ " she asked.

"We've just used it," Haku answered.

"Uhh, when?"

Haku smiled. "When we flew up to get here,"

"Ooooh, so these are the usual spells you use to fly?" Chihiro asked again.

"Not only for me to fly. Watch this," Haku replied. Then he aimed his hand to the book in front of him.

" _Aboor_ ," he said. Then the book flew up in the air. Again, Chihiro watched in amazement. "And, _hoomus_ ," he said again. Then the book flew down and landed at the table slowly. Chihiro couldn't help herself to not giving any applause, so, she did it again.

"Because _aboor_ means _up_ and _hoomus_ means _down_ ," he explained.

Chihiro nodded her head several times. "That was all amazing, Master Haku," she said. "And that means I have much to learn and I got to be work hard on them,"

Haku smiled. "The point is, to perform a spell you must be able to read it and understand the meanings," he said.

"You're saying that the spells won't work if I don't understand the meanings?"

Haku propped his chin with his hand and rested his elbow on the table. "Hmm, actually, the spells could work, but you won't be able to control it," he explained.

Chihiro nodded. "Okay, I understand. Now I want to try-"

"Oh, no, wait! I forgot to tell you a thing," Haku cut her. "Unfortunately, because this is the spirit world, then only spirits can do magic. Currently now you're a human, that means you-"

"I can't do magic," Chihiro said. Then she huffed and folded her arms.

Haku laughed softly. "That is not correct, Love. Soon, you'll turn back into a spirit, right?" he said. "When the time comes, you'll be able to do magic," he added, whispered to her ear.

Chihiro sighed. "Yeah," she replied shortly.

"I was going to say that now you're a human, that means you have time to learn balancing your strength and emotion," Haku said.

Now Chihiro grinned. "Now that's what I want to hear,"

Haku laughed again, he stood up from his seat. "Great. Now, stand up," he asked.

Chihiro stood up. "Prepare yourself, take some deep breath," Haku said.

Chihiro did so. "Okay."

Haku folded his arms. "Now, focus."

Chihiro nodded. "Hmm, try _fire,_ " Haku asked.

"Wait," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"How could I know that it's working when currently I can't perform any magic?" she asked.

"You can still feel the energy moving through your body," he answered.

"Oh, okay."

Haku nodded. " _Fire!_ "

" _Goonee!_ " Chihiro said while flicking her finger like Haku did before. And she felt the energy inside her body moving as if it all focused, from all over her body vining to her hand. When it reached each of her fingertips, it went back flowing to her body.

"Do you feel it?" Haku asked.

Chihiro, with a little amazed of something she never felt before, nodded. "Yeah. But it's like it's being detained,"

"It's true. The energy being detained and flowing back into your body, because currently it has no access to come out of you," Haku explained. "Now, try once again," he asked.

"Okay." She said. This time wasn't the first time, so she tried it harder, with more faith and volition innervating it. " _Goonee!_ " she uttered. Then she felt a stronger energy moving inside her.

Haku smiled. "Any difference?"

"Yes!" Chihiro said eagerly.

"Which one is better? The first or the second?" Haku asked, trying to compare.

Chihiro smiled. "The second."

Haku nodded. "Good." He said. "Keep doing it like you did at the second time,"

Chihiro nodded. "Now aim at something," Haku asked. Then she aimed the book on her left side with her hand. " _Freeze!_ " Haku dictated.

" _Bacoo!_ " Chihiro uttered.

"Hmm… _Go away_?"

Chihiro thought for a second before she found a spell that fit to his phrase. " _Loonga!_ "

Haku nodded. " _Come!_ "

" _Doogee!_ "

" _Up!_ "

 _"Aboor,"_ she said while she lifted her hand up.

"And, _down,_ " Haku said.

 _"Hoomus,"_ she said while she turned over her palm and bring her hand down.

Haku applauded. "Bravo, Chihiro!"

Chihiro sighed and smiled. "You're right, Dragon. Doing some magic does consume a lot of energy,"

Haku laughed a little. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess,"

Haku pulled her hand and gestured her to take a seat. "Hold on for a second, there's still a thing I want to show you," he said.

"Of course," she said simply and had her seat.

Haku too, had a seat next to her. Then he took out a piece of paper, grabbed the pen in front of them, and started to write something.

"Hey, I didn't know that you're left handed," Chihiro said abruptly.

"Well, I was born with it," he said. "But I can use both of my hands," he said again. Then he moved the pen to his right hand and continued writing.

Chihiro made a silly smile. "You show off," she said, and she shoved him playfully with her fist.

Haku laughed. "This is a spell that I made it by myself," he said, then he handed her his writings.

"Woaaa, you could make your own spell? That's awesome!" she said excitedly.

Haku smiled. "Try to read it,"

Then Chihiro looked at the paper. "Hmmm… _si- ra eksi gya… esa- atma am… ba?_ "

"Correct. _Sira eksi gya esa atma amba,_ " Haku said.

"What does it mean?"

Haku smiled mischievously. "I'll tell you when you're a spirit,"

Chihiro winced her eyes to him. "What is this, a surprise?" she said with annoying tone.

Haku laughed. "I hope so. Now try to perform it,"

"But I don't know what it means," she said.

"That's alright. This spell is safe," Haku said confidently. "All you need to do is close your eyes and perform it," he said again.

"Okay." Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Beyond her cognition, Haku closed his eyes too. " _Sira eksi gya esa atma amba,_ " she said.

The energy moved inside her. But this one felt different. It's very strong but strangely it's vined easily and mildly. Haku smiled. "It works," he said before he opened his eyes.

Now Chihiro opened her eyes. "How could you tell?" she asked.

"Because the spell is classified as _Garwa Spell_ type," he said.

"And _Garwa Spell_ is…. ?" she started.

"A connecting spell," he said. "Tune in the name ' _garwa'_ that means 'mate'. When you perform that spell, I will automatically play it out too. The same way works on you when I perform it," he explained.

Chihiro was about to respond him, but suddenly there was a gruff sound came from her stomach. Haku laughed to it. "Turns out your stomach speaks louder than your mouth," he said.

Meanwhile Chihiro only replied him with a grin. "Have you eat?" he asked.

"I ate. A bowl of miso soup," she answered.

"Just that?" he asked again.

"I wasn't really hungry. But now, my belly can't lie," she said with a little laugh.

Haku smiled softly. "Okay, then, let's get something to eat."

* * *

 **Day 8**

It's been three days since Mikayo went hysteric and blacked out, and she hadn't awoken. The father and mother were so confused and worried about her. How far did she go and what kind of spirits she met that could bring her the such of disaster? Now the man was in his room. Standing on his window side, staring at the mountains, when suddenly his apprentice came in.

"Sir," called the apprentice.

The man turned to him. "Oh. How's the result?" he asked.

"We got some results, Sir. And it's all here," the apprentice said, and he showed him a roll of paper.

The man nodded. "Good. Just put it on the desk," he said, and his apprentice did so. "Thanks. You may leave," he said again.

The apprentice nodded. "Yes, Sir." And he left.

The man took his seat. Then he took a deep breath before he opened that paper roll. He looked at it very carefully. Reading and analyzing every detail of those information. Until he reached a pinned place on the map. He winced his eyes.

Just then his wife came in. "Honey," she called him. But the man didn't turn to her. "Honey," she called once again, and she tapped his shoulder.

The man was snapped. "Oh… Sakura, My Love," he said. "Sorry, I was thinking,"

Then the lady hugged him from behind. "What's all of this?" she asked while skimming at the paper roll. "You know, our Mikayo hasn't awake," she said again sadly.

He turned to her and held her hands. "Don't you worry, Love. We already got a clue, in this paper," he said. "And I know what I have to do," he said again.

Then she looked back to the paper and her eyes widened. She went back to look at her husband, and she found a look on his eyes that she hadn't seen it in a long time and she really hated it.

"No way. Don't you dare to do that," she said. "Think another way,"

But his expression wasn't changed, and he looked away. That lady balled her hands and pulled them away. She turned her back on him and walked away heading to the door angrily.

"Sakura, wait-"

She looked back to him. "I said, think another way." She repeated. "I'm going to look after my daughter." And she left.

- **Hariana ~ Hi, Haruka! Thank's a lot for the review and I'm really glad that you enjoy my story. Anyway, welcome to FanFiction! (haha it's too late tho). And here you go, the next chap. Sorry I took so long. XOXO**

 _ **With all her respect, currently the author has nothing to say/to ask/whatever it is. Just enjoy. And she keeps waiting for your review/comments/question/protest/ANYTHING; but most of them- your supports will be the best thing she ever has. Hatur nuhun.**_

 _ **-moinami**_


	19. Chapter 19: Knowing

Chapter 19: Knowing

Chihiro felt so excited this day. At the morning she woke up, she found out that she had off her period. This meant that she could practice again with Lin and be useful. She was going to find Haku to tell him about this and turned out Haku was already at the end of the aisle from her room. As they seen each other, Chihiro ran to him and Haku caught her into his arms.

"Haku!" she called him happily. "Guess what? I'm-"

"You're a spirit today!" Haku said it first with a delicate smile.

Chihiro smiled widely. "Yes! I'm off my period!"

Haku was so happy that he hugged her so tight, lifted her up, and spun with her like a kid. Chihiro laughed happily.

"Does this mean I can practice with Lin now?" she asked once he put her down.

"Of course," Haku answered.

"Thank you, Dragon!" she cheered. Then she hugged him once again and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Haku got no chance to respond her because now she pulled his hand and headed to the stairs. "Come on let's have breakfast!" she said eagerly.

* * *

"Yaayy, welcome back My Sis!" Lin cheered and hugged her.

Chihiro hugged her back. "Thanks, Lin! I can't wait for this," Chihiro replied.

Lin laughed. "What is this? My sheepish and fragile lil sis has turned strong and braver?" she teased her.

Now Chihiro laughed. "I hope so," she said. "So, what do we practice now?" she asked.

"Let us first see that you still got everything I taught before," Lin decided.

Chihiro nodded. "Okay,"

"Now, position!" Lin asked. And then they're doing they usual move.

Though Chihiro was a little overwhelmed because she stopped practicing for days, soon she could handle everything Lin threw at her.

"Very well, Chihiro," Lin complimented. Meanwhile Chihiro only grinned.

"Hmm… so, what now…?" Lin mumbled. "Oh, Chihiro, I want you to choose a weapon," she said, and she opened the storage door.

Chihiro stunned to see all the weapons there. This was the first time she ever saw real weapons with her own eyes, while she was used to saw them only on tv and movies. She got goosebumps and she gulped.

"Umm…" she mumbled. "I'm not going to choose one, but I got this," she said. Then she took out her dagger given by her granny.

"A dagger? That'll be fine." Lin said. "May I see it?" she asked.

"Sure," Chihiro said, then she handed it to Lin.

And Lin took a good look at the dagger. "Wow, this is cool. Where did you get this?" she asked.

"From Zeniba," Chihiro replied.

Lin nodded. "Have you used this before?"

"I have, once or twice,"

"Properly?" Lin asked again.

"Uhh, I don't know. I just used it to protect myself and kept survive as how I was available to," Chihiro said.

"Fine," Lin said. "The main function of a weapon is to be an extension of our hand. And, actually there is no special technique to use a dagger," Lin explained. "Depends on how you hold and move it,"

Chihiro nodded understood. "You could stab," Lin said, and she demonstrated how to stab forward and downward.

"You could slash," and she moved it like doing a cross out.

"And," she brought it to the side of her head. "You could shoot away!" she uttered. And she bent her legs a little, that lowered her body, then she threw the dagger fast against Chihiro.

Chihiro jerked because now the dagger flew fast like a bullet to her way, then she spontaneously ducked. The dagger swoosh through her hair before finally pierced the wall behind her.

She stood up, looking at the dagger on the wall, then turned to look at Lin in disbelief. "You mean that!?" she yelled.

Lin smiled satisfied. "Good reflects," she said innocently.

Chihiro shook her head several times while patting her chest due to her racing heartbeat, and she huffed. Lin laughed to it. "That is good for your health," Lin teased her.

"Yeah, you should do that often" Chihiro replied.

Lin laughed again. "Here," she said, and she handed Chihiro a wooden dagger. "Use this while practicing,"

Chihiro nodded. "Okay."

Then, _knock-knock._

Lin turned to the door. "Come in," she said.

Then the door slid opened and a frog sprite stood there. "Excuse me, Lin and Sen. Sorry to interrupt," he said.

"It's alright. What's up?" Chihiro asked.

"Yubaba wants to see both of you," he said.

This must be something about the war. "Only me and Chihiro?" Lin asked.

"Yubaba wants Haku too, I'll go and tell Haku right after this,"

"And Q?" Chihiro asked again.

"Q is already at her office,"

The girls nodded their head. "Where's Haku now?" Chihiro asked.

"I believe he's at his private practice room right now," he said.

"Oh, then let me go and tell him," Chihiro asked. "You may go back and continue what you're doing,"

The frog sprite nodded. "Very well, Sen. Thank you," he said and left.

Chihiro turned to Lin. "Lin, you may go to Yubaba first. I'll catch up there, okay?"

Lin nodded. "Okay,"

Then they walked through the stair together and took different turns to their own destinations. Now there she was, heading to Haku's practice room.

"Come in, Chihiro," Haku said from inside the room, right before she was about to knock his door.

 _Oh, he already knew I'm coming. I guess I can make him no surprise._ Then she slid the wooden door and stepped in.

"Haku-"

She was shut as she saw the view in front of her. Haku welcomed her with his shirtless body. He stood there showing his field chest and six-packed posture. His muscles were seen clearly. So dashing. And, to make it worse: he was sweaty.

"Yes?" he answered.

His voice snapped her. As soon as she blinked, she turned around and blushed. "Haku, why are you not wearing your shirt!?" she yelled.

Haku laughed. "I'm sorry, I was practicing," he said.

Chihiro shook her head to herself. "Yeah, now put on your shirt and let's go to Yubaba. She wants to see us," she said. "I'll wait outside," she added, then she walked to the door.

Right before she stepped out, Haku closed the door. She turned around and found Haku encircled her with his body and his hands pressed the door.

"Haku!" she said surprised.

Haku smiled to her and looked her in the eyes. "What's going on with you, Chihiro? Your heartbeat is racing," he started.

Chihiro blushed. "Uh, I'm fine?" she said.

Haku brought himself closer. "Are you scared?"

Chihiro blushed even more. She snuggled her back to the door. "No, I'm not!"

Now Haku brought his face even closer to her face. "You look so beautiful with that beet red face," he said.

 _Darn it, Haku! You're teasing me!_ "Thanks! Now please let me go!" she yelled.

Haku laughed a little. "No way," he said. Now his hand reached her cheek and he brought his lips to her ear. "I'm testing you," he whispered.

Now his body was only about an inch to hers. She could feel his body heat radiating, but at the time Haku was after his practicing, that meant _more_ heat. Chihiro held her breath. Her hands were kneading her clothes. "To what!?"

"To see how long you will survive at your very first attempt seeing a shirtless man, especially, me?" he teased her even more.

 _AAAAARGGHHH!_ Chihiro screamed internally. How could he do this to her right now? She had to stop him. She abruptly patted his cheeks with her palms and that snapped him. She braced herself to look him in the eyes.

"PUT ON YOUR SHIRT NOW, DRAGON!" she shouted. Then she slipped, slid the door open, walked out, and angrily shut the door.

Haku laughed very loud that she could heard him from the outside.

"Hurry up! Yubaba is waiting!" she yelled.

"Oh, come on, don't be angry with me. You looked so cute _that_ way," he answered.

Chihiro folded her arms. "Haha. Very funny," she grumped.

* * *

"You're calling me?" Lin asked while entering Yubaba's office.

"Ai! Uh, I mean, Lin. Please have a seat," Yubaba said and gestured her to the couch.

And Lint walked to the couch. "Where is Chihiro and Haku?" Yubaba asked.

Lin took a seat. "They'll catch up soon,"

"Oh, okay. Let's wait for them," Yubaba said.

Then she turned to Q that was sitting across her. He sat there with his sword, the diamond on it was glowing. He was holding a book, and his other hand were kept moving a pencil on the paper, probably writing or drawing.

"Uh, what is he doing?" Lin asked.

" ' _Seeing,_ ' " Yubaba answered shortly.

"Sorry, we're late," Haku said while entering the room. Chihiro was following behind him.

"That's fine. Sit down, please," Yubaba said.

Haku took a seat at the other end where Lin sat. That left Chihiro the middle seat.

"Uh, Sorry Lin. But, would you mind to seat there? Because I prefer to sit on your seat," Chihiro said.

Lin raised her eyebrow. "Uh, sure," then she moved and Chihiro sat. "Thanks, Lin," Chihiro said.

"Is something wrong?" Lin asked, and Chihiro understood that Lin meant 'with Haku'.

Chihiro blushed. "Nothing," she said, then she looked away.

Lin winced her eyes, then she turned to Haku. He was smiling a little at that moment. "Hey, Dragon. What did you do to her?" she asked in whisper.

Haku's smile became wide. "Nothing," he replied confidently.

"Liar!" Lin whispered again.

"Uh, excuse me," Chihiro said attracting for attention. "Is he alright?" Chihiro asked, referring to Q who now was shaking his head over and over, meanwhile his hand moving the pencil so fast.

Then, everyone focused their attention to him.

"Q, you got something?" Yubaba asked.

"Yeah," he answered without stopping what he's doing.

"Good. But don't push it," Yubaba said again.

Q didn't answer. He kept going. Soon, his movement becoming faster, and faster, until his face becoming pale, he began to sweat, and he wrinkled his eyebrows like he's hurt.

"Q, don't push it," Yubaba repeated.

Q didn't listen. He kept going on. Now the other four started to panic.

"Q, I want you to stop," Yubaba ordered.

Q didn't respond her. Yubaba stood up from her seat. "I said, stop it, Q!" Yubaba shouted a little.

Q still gave no sign to stop. Now he looked scary and Chihiro couldn't help her worries. "Q, stop it!" she yelled.

Haku stood up from his seat. He patted on Q's shoulder. "You heard them, stop it now!" Haku yelled.

But it didn't work. Finally, the last person in the room spoke up. "Q!" Lin shouted.

Then the pencil dropped from his hand and he opened his eyes. They were glowing like the diamond on his sword did. Everybody was surprised. That was the first time they ever seen such scene, except Yubaba. She looked just fine, of course, Q had work for her for years.

A second later, the diamond stopped glowing and followed by his eyes. As soon as he's back, he grunted and shut his eyes, and he held his forehead.

"Q, are you okay?" Yubaba asked.

Q sighed. "I'm fine!" he answered. His other hand turned his book to show everybody what he's been _seeing_. "This is _him_ ," he said.

Then everybody looked at his drawing carefully. It was a drawing of a man with a capped cloak. He wore a mask that covered his face until his nose. What's left were his eyes and his forehead, which there's a stitch mark on it.

"Who?" Lin, Chihiro, and Haku asked almost at the same time.

"Our enemy," Q replied.

"Hmmm… Ji-In?" Yubaba talked to herself. "What's all of this have to do with Ji-In?"

"Who's Ji-In?" Haku asked.

Yubaba thought for a moment. She rubbed her chin and winced her eyes. "Hmm, I don't know much about him," she said. "What I know, he was known as a wicked spirit, master of shadow and illusion. He used to cause chaos with his 'puppets'. But it's long time ago. I never heard him doing it again," she explained.

Then everybody was silenced. They're on their own thoughts. "But we'll figure it out," Yubaba said again.

"Yeah, but can we talk about it later?" Q asked. "Right now, I need a rest,"

"Sure," Yubaba agreed. "You may leave,"

Q nodded. "Thanks," he said. Then he stood up and walked to the door.

"Q," Yubaba called him.

Q stopped but didn't look back. "I told you not to push it, but you did," Yubaba said.

Q's expression wasn't changed. "If I didn't, you wouldn't get that info," he replied, and finally, left the room.

Yubaba turned to the other three. "You guys too," she said. "Go back and continue what you're doing," she ordered.

"Yes, Mam," they answered and made their leave.

Now the four of them walked down the stairs together. Lin walked first ahead them, now Q was right next to her. Meanwhile Haku and Chihiro followed behind them and let them be.

"You okay?" Lin asked Q without looking at him.

"I'm fine," Q answered. "Even my head hurt a little," he said again.

"Do you always do that?" she asked again.

"No. Only on several occasions," he said.

"Oh," Lin shortly responded.

As they reached the last stair step, Q stopped. "Lin," he called.

Lin looked at him. "What?"

Q smiled. "Thanks for asking," he said and left.

Lin didn't know why she felt strange and that she blushed. But she quickly covered it. She turned around, about to call Chihiro, but she found her and Haku already looking at her with a suspicious smile on their faces.

Now Lin blushed again. "Why are you guys smiling at me like that?" she asked feeling annoyed.

"Lin, why is your face blushing?" Chihiro asked teasingly.

Lin's face got even more red. "No, I'm not blushing!" she uttered.

Haku and Chihiro laughed to her reaction. Then Lin rolled her eyes and huffed. She turned around and continued her way with her arms folded.

* * *

It's already midnight. Everybody had gone to sleep. The light had been turned off. Meanwhile Chihiro were laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

" ** _Chihiro?_** " Haku suddenly contacted her.

" ** _Oh, hi, Haku. You haven't sleep?_** " she replied.

" ** _I'm not sleepy yet,_** " he said. " ** _How 'bout you?_** "

" ** _I'm sleepy but I can't sleep_ ,**"

" ** _Oh… Then what are you doing right now?_** "

Chihiro smiled. " ** _Staring at the ceiling. You?_** "

" ** _Staring at the sky,_** " he answered.

" ** _You're not in your room?_** "

" ** _I'm in my room,_** "

" ** _Oh,_** " she responded. " ** _Hey,_** "

" ** _What?_** "

" ** _Are you thinking about 'our enemy'?_** "

" ** _Uhh… Are you?_** " he asked in return.

Chihiro clamed up for a moment. " ** _I don't know._** " She said.

Haku clamed up too. Then he remembered something. " ** _Hey, do you want to do something?_** "

" ** _Like what?_** "

Haku smiled. " ** _Doing some magic?_** "

Chihiro immediately wide awoke. " ** _Oh, yeah, I'd love to! I've just remembered that now I'm a spirit and I can do magic,_** "

Haku laughed. " ** _So, what do you say? I pick you up right now?_** "

Chihiro crawled out from her blanket. " ** _Sure. I'm waiting,_** " she said.

Then, it wasn't until five minutes, Chihiro saw his shadow flew towards her room and landed in front of her door. " ** _Knock-knock. Room service,_** " he said.

Chihiro laughed a little then she slid her door open.

"Good evening, Miss," Haku started. "Here I'd like to introduce you to our new program: A Tour to Our Library, that would be traveled with 'floating up'. This is one of our compliments for our lovely guests, especially the one named Miss Ogino," he said doing a role play like a bellboy. "Would you like to join us at the tour, Miss?" he asked.

Chihiro couldn't help to laugh. "Sure. What a lovely compliment, Kohaku," she replied.

Then Haku took her hands and she stepped on his feet. Soon they floated up to the library like they did before.

"Thanks a lot, Kohaku. This was a really nice service," Chihiro said as they entered the library.

Haku smiled. "Very well, Miss. Do you care to give me a tip?" he replied her.

Chihiro made a silly smile. "No," she said. But then she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Haku laughed. "Good. Now you can start performing some magic,"

"Oh, YEAH!" Chihiro said eagerly.

Then there they were, at their favorite spot near the fireplace.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Okay, then, _fire!_ " Haku started.

" _Goonee!_ " Chihiro said while flicking her finger and a flame sparked out from it. "Woaa, this is cool," she exclaimed.

Haku smiled. "Blow it off," he asked, and she did so. "Do you want to try to make it bigger?" he offered and pointing the fireplace.

Chihiro thought for a moment. Then she prepared a bigger energy and aimed her hands to the fireplace. " _Goonee!_ " she uttered. Then fire shoot out from her hands into the fireplace.

Haku applauded. "Chihiro is on fire!" he yelled.

Chihiro grinned. "That was a luck," she said trying not to be too happy.

"Okay, next," Haku said. He threw a key to her while he shouted, " _Freeze!_ "

Then Chihiro aimed the key. " _Bacoo!_ " she said. And the key floated in the air.

"Good. Hold it," Haku said. "Now make it _far_ from you," he asked.

" _Loonga!_ " she said with her hands still. Then the key was bounced off so far and fell to the floor.

"Hey, that's my room key," Haku said playing annoyed. " _Bring it back,_ " he asked.

Chihiro laughed a little. "Sorry. Please don't cry," she said with a cute tone. Now she aimed the key again. " _Doogee,_ " she said. Then the key floated back way to her. But she moved her hand, as if she controlled it, the key flew to Haku's hand.

"Very good. You can even control its movement," Haku judged.

Chihiro smiled. "Next, Master?" she asked.

"Okay. I want you to _fly_ and _land,_ " he said.

"Oh, yes! This is it!" Chihiro said eagerly.

"But you must know that when you're up in the air, you could fly around and floating like as if no gravity," he explained. "So, when you're going to land, don't forget to balance your feet,"

Chihiro nodded understood. "Okay,"

Haku nodded. "Now, _fly,_ "

Chihiro took a deep breath before saying, " _Aboor,_ "

Then slowly, her body lifted, and her feet didn't touch the ground anymore. She looked down, she was getting higher and higher. And she stopped at a few meters from the ceiling.

"Woah, I really am floating in the air," she exclaimed in amazement. Then she tried to move, turned out she could move freely. Now she happily flew around the room.

Haku laughed. Then he did too, floated up in the air, catching up on her. "How do you feel, Chihiro?" he asked.

Chihiro smiled widely. "This is amazing! It's like I'm swimming in the air!" she said.

Haku laughed. "It is," he agreed. "Now, try to _land,_ " he asked.

Chihiro nodded. " _Hoomus,_ "

And the gravity immediately dragged her down as now she's falling fast. She squealed in surprise. Haku instantly flew down fast like a bullet, landed, and caught her into his arms in perfect timing.

"You forgot to balance your feet," he scolded her.

Chihiro smiled nervously in guilt. "Sorry,"

"Don't do that again," and he put her down.

Chihiro shook her head. "I won't," she said.

"Now, sit down," Haku asked.

And Chihiro took a seat. Haku took a seat too next to her. He turned his chair facing her, then he grabbed her chair and turned it facing him.

"The last but not least," he said. "Perform the spell that I made," he asked.

"The meanings first," Chihiro demanded.

Haku smiled. "You do it first, then I'll tell you what it means,"

"Okay, okay. The dragon wins," she said.

"Close your eyes," Haku said.

Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " _Sira eksi gya esa atma amba,_ " she said.

The same feeling of a very strong energy moving inside her, vined easily and mildly. But now she felt it more real.

"You may open your eyes," Haku said again.

Then she did. And she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Welcome to my world, My World," Haku said with a smile.

Chihiro's mouth gaped and she covered it with her hand. It was like she was seeing two different views from two different windows. One was the view from her eyes, and the other one was the view through Haku's eyes. She could see herself and everything behind her vividly from his point of view. She also took a time to realize that Haku's left eye was brown like hers, and that mean the same thing happened to her. Emerald green like he had would be the color of her left eye now.

"Haku, this is crazy!" she exclaimed.

Haku felt so happy. "It is!"

Chihiro didn't want to blink even a second. "It's like having a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree view without having to turn around," she said again.

Haku laughed. "Because the spell means: _Your eyes becoming one with my soul,_ " Haku finally told her.

Then Chihiro broke her focus and they stopped _exchanging_ their eyes. Her smile was gone, and she was silenced.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haku asked.

Chihiro didn't answer. She was thinking back at her background life that she was used to be only a human. She had just realized what she had now in front of her. A river spirit that turned out a dragon, so loving and had gave up all of him to her. When the rest of the spirit hated humans, he otherwise put his soul into her. Now Haku willingly let her to see the world through his eyes. She suddenly felt like she didn't deserve all of these. Now she shed a tear.

"Hey," Haku called her again. Now he caressed her cheek and embraced her. "Don't ever think like that," he said.

And he forced her to look at him. "I don't care who you were or what you were, name it a human, a spirit, a monster, a fairy, a dwarf, or anything else," he said. "Once I fall for you, then it's you."

His words sounded so genuine and made her wanted to cry. "And there is never a second I regret it," he added.

That's it. Chihiro held her breath. She really wanted to cry, but she knew Haku didn't mean to make her cry because that's the last thing he would do. So, she forced a smile on her lips. But still tears streamed to her cheek.

Haku wiped her tears and kissed her on the forehead. "Smile," he said. "Not just your lips, but your mind too,"

Now Chihiro really burst into smile. "Yeah," she said.

Haku smiled too. "Do you want to go back to your room and have a rest now?" he asked.

"Umm, I still want to stay here for a while," she said. "I'd like to read _the book_ again and maybe I found some interesting spell I might want to learn?"

"Sure. Take your time," Haku said.

Then Chihiro grabbed the Chronicles of Dragon Beings and Haku took another book, then they sat there reading. Chihiro dived in the book, read them carefully. Somehow, she felt being a spirit made her easier to read the _aksara_ s and there's some spells that she could understand the meaning just like that.

Now she reached a page where there written " _Incantation to Safe A Dragon."_ and the spell was written with red ink. Just like the " _incantation to confirm"._ Then she read it. She read the warnings too. It said that if the spell doesn't perform correctly, it could take the performer's life, or even both of him/her and the dragon.

But once again like the " _incantation to confirm",_ she couldn't understand the meaning.

"Hey, Haku," she called.

"Hmm?" Haku responded without looking at her.

"What does this spell mean?" she asked.

"Read it out loud please," he said, too lazy too turn away from his book.

"It's _sira ir kula ir, sira eri ku eri, sira atma ku atma,_ " Chihiro started to read that long spell.

Haku's eyes widened and his expression was changed into fear. He put his book down, meanwhile Chihiro continued her reading.

" _… Sira uri kula uri, kadi yaku-_ "

And she stopped because Haku closed the book on her hand and took it.

"Hey!" she protested. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"Can't tell you," he said.

"Why?"

"Do you know what spell it is?" Haku asked.

"Incantation to Safe A Dragon…?" she answered.

"Have you read the warnings?" he asked again.

"I did,"

Haku stood up. "Okay," he said. Then he went to the bookshelf.

Chihiro followed him. "Come on Haku, tell me what it means,"

"No," he replied shortly.

"Please, we might need _it_ someday," she pleaded.

Haku turned to her. "No," he repeated the same answer. And he put the book back to the shelf.

Chihiro folded her arms. "So, now you're being selfish?" she asked disappointed.

Haku shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's too dangerous for you," he said.

"Unbelievable," Chihiro said and turned away.

"Chihiro," he called, and he pulled her hand.

She turned back to him. "Really? Too dangerous for me?" she asked. "Does this mean you're still seeing me as a weak and fragile little girl I used to be?" she asked again, her voice sounded irritated. "You don't believe in me?"

"It's not like that!" Haku yelled.

Then Chihiro pulled his shirt at the collars. She looked at him deeply in the eyes. "Then, promise me: when the time comes, you have to tell me what it means," she said cautiously.

Haku gulped. He looked away, but he nodded a little.

Chihiro's expression back to normal. She smiled. She didn't want to stay mad to her dragon. "Okay," she said. Then she turned away and heading to the door.

"Going back to your room?" Haku asked.

"Yup,"

"Let me take you there,"

"Of course,"

Now they're already on the balcony. She stepped on his feet and he's holding her. Now they're ready to float down, but it didn't happen.

"Hey, why are we not floating down?" Chihiro asked, as they now only floated in the air.

"Actually, I want you to sleep with me tonight," Haku said. "Would you?" he asked.

Chihiro instantly blushed. "No!" she said. "I mean, not _now_ ," she corrected.

Haku laughed and they started to float down. He kept staring at her red face. "I know what's in your mind," he said. "But I _only_ wanted to hug you to sleep, like we did at Granny's,"

Chihiro blushed even more. "Still, not now," she said.

"Or maybe, you _want more than that?_ " he teased her.

"Haku!" Chihiro protested. "What is wrong with you today!?"

Haku laughed again. "Alright, alright,"

Soon they arrived at her balcony. He put her down.

"Thanks a lot for everything today, Kohaku," she said. "There's so much happened today. I'm not sure that I could sleep now,"

Haku smiled. "I love you," he said. And he hugged her once again.

"Good night, Dragon," she said before she got into her room.

"Good night," he replied. Chihiro closed the door and Haku flew back to his room, thinking the same thing that he might be couldn't get himself to sleep too.

 **Was that Chihiro who blushed, or me?**

 **I don't know.**

 **Pardon me, there's so much in this chap. I just can't help myself to not writing it.**

 **What do you say? Let me know.**

 ***Lauren248 ~ Hi, Lauren! It's nice to hear from you. I'd like to thank you for following my slow-progressed story. I realized that it's been a year. Turns out writing down what's inside our head is not that easy. I'm still learning, and I'll keep doing my best. Thanks for your support! 3**

 ***James Birdsong ~ \\(^o^)/**


	20. Chapter 20: Red Code

Chapter 20: Red Code

 **Day 10**

"You called me, Granny?" Chihiro asked. She was in the middle of practicing together with Lin, Q, Haku, and the others. It had been almost two weeks, no wonder why Yubaba was checking everything often. But now she only wanted Chihiro in her office, what it was this time?

"Yes," Yubaba answered. "Have a seat, and don't call me 'Granny'," she ordered.

Then Chihiro took a seat. Yubaba cleared her throat before started. "Chihiro, you know it's been the eleventh day since Q told you about the forecast," she started.

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, Mam,"

"Or in other words: it's almost two weeks," Yubaba said again.

"That's right, Mam,"

Yubaba sighed. It was not that she's disappointed to Chihiro's reaction now; seemed like very tough and fearless. She thought that Chihiro would be scared and worried about everything verging the D-day. But that's good that Chihiro didn't, only now Yubaba got heartsick.

"Chihiro, I want you to play with Boh," Yubaba said.

Chihiro was a little confused with Yubaba's order, but she nodded anyway. "Uhh… Sure, Mam,"

Then Yubaba said nothing. She was only sitting on her seat, staring at Chihiro. Chihiro clamed up and looked down. Did she have to go to Boh's room now or there was something she missed? The air at the room seemed tighten, not only for Chihiro, but also Yubaba.

"Chihiro," Yubaba called.

Chihiro looked at her. "Mam?"

"I've been keeping it from you," Yubaba said. "Boh is actually always looking for you to play. He often cries, even throwing tantrums, these days. But I… never let him to. I don't want him to ruin our preparation. So, I distracted him to new toys and candies or chocolates. Sometimes I even put him under a sleeping spell," she confessed. Her voice tone sounded guilty.

Chihiro gulped. She understood how Yubaba felt, and she herself felt guilty too. But she wasn't sure what to say. "Mam…"

Yubaba smiled bitterly. "Therefore, I'd like to atone it by giving him some time to play with you, now." She said. "Will you help me?"

Chihiro smiled a little. "Of course, Mam," then she stood up and walked headed that big baby's room.

"But, Chihiro," Yubaba stopped her.

"Yes, Mam?"

Yubaba put on a serious face. Serious but worried. "Don't tell him what's been going on to us," she demanded.

Chihiro only smiled, shook her head, and finally gone to the shade.

She walked slowly down the circular room. A view step she took, and her foot stepped on a piece of foil paper. She bent down, took it, and she recognized that it's a chocolate wrap. Then she took a moment to realize there's so many of chocolate and candy warp scattering around the floor. Now she's finally out of the shade, reaching the center of the room. There were so many toys, more piles than the last time she was there. Somehow, she felt touched with the view, her eyes felt scalding. Then she caught her eyes to the giant baby who was curled up on the floor, sleeping amongst his dolls. His face looked sad and it seemed like he was crying to sleep, because his nose was red.

Chihiro wanted to cry looking at him. But she shouldn't. Then she gulped and took a deep breath.

"Boh?" she called him softly. But the baby didn't respond. "Boh," she called him again, this time she caressed his head.

Then the baby slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm… Chihiro…?" he asked half awoke.

Chihiro put on her best smile. "Hey, it's me,"

His eyes immediately wide opened. "CHIHIRO!" he said. Then he hastily woke up and hugged her. "Oh, Chihiro! I really missed you!" he exclaimed.

Chihiro returned his hug. "Yes, Boh. I missed you too,"

Then he let her go and frowned. "Where have you been?" he asked. "Mama never let me to play with you again,"

Chihiro made a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Boh. I've been so busy lately,"

"Really? What's going on? Why is everybody seemed to be busy?" he threw his childish questions.

Chihiro sighed. "Boh, your mama's bathhouse is the most popular bathhouse in this world. Therefore, so many spirits come to stay. And yesterdays were the peaks, when there were huge number of customers came visited this place. We got to give our best to serve them," she trumped up. She herself, with or without Yubaba's order, wouldn't let herself to tell Boh the truth.

"Huge number like a thousand?" Boh asked again innocently.

Chihiro smiled. "That's right! A thousand of customers were here," she said. "But now they already satisfied and gone to their homes,"

Boh grinned. "So, now we can play!?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes! Of course!" Chihiro replied eagerly too. "Shall we?"

"YEAAAY!"

Meanwhile Yubaba watching them from her office. Somehow felt relieved but fitful. She's thinking about when the time comes, she would have to do something risky to keep her precious Boh and the other children in the bathhouse safe from the war.

* * *

 **Day 11**

Sakura sat beside her daughter. She was always there with her, waiting her to wake up. She's staring at her sadly.

"Mikayo," she called. She stroked her hair, hoping her daughter would open her eyes soon. "Wake up," she begged. But that black-haired girl never did.

Sakura wiped her tears and stood up. She couldn't stay like this forever. Then she caught her husband walked pass her daughter's room. And there she came to him.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Then he turned around to her. He stood there only staring at her and said nothing. She went to him and hugged him. And he hugged her back.

"Stay," she asked, once she let go. "I can help you to find another way,"

His expression wasn't changed. He looked her in the eyes while his hand caressing her cheek. Then he leaned closer and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said, after he let go. "This is for our daughter,"

Sakura pulled his cloak at the collars. "You promised me not to do this again!" she said.

He was only smiled. He grabbed her hands and slowly took them away from his cloak. "I, Ji-In, promised you to would never let anything to pick on my family," he said.

And Sakura was silenced. Ji-In gave her one last kiss on her forehead. He opened the door, put on his hood and mask.

"Stay with Mikayo, she'll needs you when she wakes up," he said.

"Be safe." She said.

Ji-in didn't answer, only smiled. Then he finally left his wife on the door leaf, heading far to the place where the people he considered as the source of the disaster were.

* * *

Haku had just arrived at the main floor when everybody was having their breakfast. He took his snack and try to find a seat. Then he saw there's still two seats on the furthest table, where Lin and his lover sat. So, he went there.

"Good morning, Ladies," he said. Then they turned to him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," Lin answered.

Then he took a seat next to Chihiro. Meanwhile Chihiro only threw him a smile because she was chewing her meal. Haku replied her with a smile too.

"Hey, don't you dare to spread your lovey-dovey air in front of me, Mr. Dumb," Lin said to Haku.

Haku made a silly smile. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

Chihiro swallowed and sipped her drink. "Maybe, Lin needs someone to lovey-dovey too?" she teased.

"Chihiro, shut it," she said it with a deadly smile on her face.

Haku laughed to it. If Q was here, that would be perfect. "So, where is that grey-haired fortune teller?" he started.

Lin stopped chewing because the food in her mouth almost choked her. Then she hastily drank her drink.

Chihiro tried not to laugh. "Oh, you mean Q?" she replied him. "I don't know. I haven't see him," then she stole a glance to look at Lin.

Haku smiled suspiciously and turned to Lin. He found her already blushing and looked so focused on her meal.

"Lin?" he asked her.

Lin didn't turn to them. "Don't ask me," she said.

Haku and Chihiro were about to laugh at Lin's reaction, but they noticed that everyone was looking and focusing to the voice from the mezzanine. Then they turned to it too. Apparently, there was Yubaba and Q standing there asking for attention. What was so eye-catching was that Q looked so awful with his messy hair and great eyebags on his face.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please," Yubaba said. "And sorry to bother your breakfast. But there is something really important that we have to tell you,"

Then Q stepped forward. "First thing first," he said. "I beg your sobriety for what I'm going to tell you."

Then everyone was being quiet and put on serious faces.

Q took a deep breath. "The war is on our door," he started. "Tomorrow will be the D-day," he said again.

As expected, the mass instantly got rowdy. Q shook his head. "Guys, I asked you to be calm,"

"How can we be calm!?" shouted a sprite.

"Yeah! We're not ready yet!" said another sprite.

"Are we going to die?"

"What do we do now?"

And so on the others added. Everyone's panicking and worrying couldn't be held. Chihiro, Haku, and Lin who were in the middle of the crowd couldn't say a thing. Their bodies froze and their necks chocked. Chihiro reached her sister's hand and her lover's too. She knew they're also as scared as her, but she couldn't help to.

"Hey, Fortune Teller! You said we have two weeks, but it comes earlier now!?" shouted the foreman.

Q tensed up. "I told you two weeks and could be LESS!" he shouted back.

Yubaba held his shoulder, told him to calm down. People might not understand how things work and what he's _been doing_ through.

"Everybody stays calm," Yubaba took over. "We can do this together. I'm sure we're ready," she said again.

Then a woman sprite raised her hand up with her other hand held a little kid. "Yubaba, how about our children? And the elders? They're not going to be in the middle of this, are they?" she asked.

"Of course not," Yubaba answered. "Don't worry about that. They'll be safe,"

A single moment later gone with no one protesting or asking anymore.

"So, what now?" Haku asked, broke the silence.

Then everyone turned to him. Somehow, they felt that the dragon lugged out his murderous aura and that scared them.

"Finish your breakfast," Q answered. "Then clean this hall, set up the place, and all of us will gather around for _last_ preparation."

* * *

"Hey, Grey Hair," Haku called Q. They had just finished all last preparation. Some plans and the backup strategies, checking their weapons. Last practicing had been done too. Now that the sun had set, Yubaba ordered everyone to do nothing and get some rest, because Ji-In an his troops would probably come the next day.

"What's up with you, Bro? You looked messed up," Haku said again.

"I'm fine," Q answered shortly.

Chihiro thought for a moment. "You must have trying too hard so you could tell that _they_ will come tomorrow," she said to him.

"Yeah. Sort of that," he replied.

"Then have some rest, Q." Lin said.

Haku and Chihiro were a little surprised with her words. Looked like she finally let herself got into the _move_. Q himself too, was surprised.

"Don't worry about me," he said to Lin with a little smile. Then he caught Yubaba was heading down stairs, while as long as he worked for her, he had never seen her going there. Well that's suspicious.

"Do you guys see what I'm seeing right now?" Q asked.

Then Lin, Chihiro, and Haku turned to where Q's eyes to. "Yubaba?" they asked together.

Q nodded. "Aren't you curious where is she going?"

Strange but undeniable, Q successfully got them curious. Now they followed Q to where Yubaba's going.

"Q, are you sure she's going this way?" Chihiro asked.

"No," Q said. "I took the other path, but we will eventually arrive at the same destination Yubaba's heading to,"

Then the rest of them only nodded their heads.

"And, that's here!" Q said.

Lin, Haku, and Chihiro raised their eyebrows. In front of them was only an empty wall, in the middle of some hallways.

"I don't understand why would Yubaba going here," Lin said.

Then Q pulled out his sword and he pressed it against the wall. Soon, the azure diamond on its handle glowed, then the wall slowly becoming see-through. "Don't worry, nobody could see us here," Q said. Now they recognized the place behind that wall.

"The boiler room?" Lin asked, she was standing in front of the others, right next to Q. Q nodded his head.

Soon, they couldn't believe they're seeing Yubaba came from upstairs, straight to the boiler room, and knocked the door.

"What is Yubaba doing down here?" Chihiro asked. She was standing next to Haku, behind Q and Lin.

Q smiled suspiciously. "Just watch."

Soon, Kamaji opened the door. "Kamaji," Yubaba said. "May I come in?" she asked.

Kamaji didn't answer, but he let her in. Now they sat there, face to face, but no one spoke. None of them looking at each other too. Kamaji folded his arms, all his four arms.

"How are you?" Yubaba started.

Kamaji didn't answer.

"I hope you're doing well and healthy," Yubaba said again.

"Why is Yubaba asking that to Kamaji? I mean… it's not like her," Chihiro asked to Lin. And Lin too, confused and shook her head.

Kamaji still didn't respond her. Yubaba sighed. "Look, I need your help," she said. "And it's not going to work if you don't talk to me,"

Kamaji didn't move. "Talk to me," Yubaba asked. Now she was looking at him.

Kamaji coughed and then cleared her throat. Yubaba didn't like this. "Talk to me, Kamaji! Say something!" she begged.

This was getting more confusing. "Uh… what is wrong with Kamaji?" Lin asked.

"No. What is wrong with them?" Q corrected.

Yubaba balled her hands and looked down. "I'm sorry. I know you still mad at me," she said. "I'm terribly sorry," she said again.

Kamaji was still the same. "It's been years, many long years. I really want to apologize to you, but I didn't know how to do it," she continued. "I- I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm so mean with everything I've done to you. I shouldn't have put you down here. I should have-"

Yubaba stopped talking. The next thing she realized now was Kamaji curled his arms around her and hugged her so tight. Never to let go.

The audience behind the wall was surprised. Their eyes widened and their mouths gaped.

"Interesting," Q commented.

"Kamaji…" Yubaba said, after a moment of silence while he's still hugging her. Then her appearance changed into a twenty years younger lady. And Kamaji too, turned into a handsome middle-aged man.

Yubaba shed a tear. Kamaji let her go and wiped her tears. "I don't understand…" she said.

Kamaji smiled. "How can I stay mad to you?" he said. "And those things in the past, we've talked about it. And we agreed. Don't be sorry,"

Yubaba smiled and nodded.

"Turns out they're doing incognito all this time?" Chihiro asked.

"No, they're really old. But have you ever heard a poet that says _love makes you forever young_?" Q said.

Chihiro and Lin immediately turned to him. "They are!?" they asked together in disbelief.

"Yup,"

"I need your help," Yubaba said.

"So, all this time you consider that I'm not helping?" Kamaji asked.

Yubaba frowned. "Sorry, I never get myself to thank you,"

Kamaji laughed. The audience was currently watching a drama life of a so-called couple. "I'm just kidding," he said. "What is it, Dear?"

"It's about the war. You know about this, right?"

"Uhum. And?"

Yubaba thought for a second. "I want you to take care of Boh," she said. "I want you to take care of our _son_ ," she added.

"I knew it! There is so many mysteries in this bathhouse," Lin uttered.

"One has been told just now," Chihiro added.

Q laughed to them. And then Chihiro had just realized something: Haku. He had said nothing, nor paying his attention to _the drama_. So, she turned to him. He was next to her, looking down with his mind out of earth. She knew something bothered him, but she couldn't tell what it was exactly because Haku covered it from her. He even didn't notice that now she was looking at him.

" ** _Haku,_** " she called him.

Haku snapped. He turned to her. " ** _Something is bothering you,_** " Chihiro said.

Haku nodded slowly. He grabbed her hand. " ** _We need to talk,_** "

Chihiro nodded then they took a few steps backwards. Haku used his magic to get into Q's head. " ** _Q,_** " he called.

Q turned his head, searching for the dragon's voice calling him. Turned out he and Chihiro were few steps behind him and Lin.

" ** _What?_** " Q replied.

" ** _Sorry, but Chihiro and I have to leave. There's something we need to talk about,_** " Haku said.

" ** _Sure. No problem,_** " Q answered.

" ** _Good luck with Lin!_** " suddenly Chihiro intruded.

Q turned to her and she was smiling at him. He replied her with his thumb finger up. Soon, the couple left, and Q turned back to Lin.

"Chihiro, this is getting more interesting. Is this how it feels to watch a movie?" Lin asked. But there was no answer from Chihiro. "Chihiro?" Lin asked again then she turned her head, only to find Chihiro and Haku had gone.

"Hey, where's Chihiro and Haku?" she asked Q.

Q shrugged and shook his head playing innocent. Then Lin held her breath, trying to be calm. She could feel her blood rushing to her head. Her face must be red now.

 _DAMN IT HAKU, CHIHIRO! HOW DARE YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH Q!?_

* * *

Turned out Haku brought Chihiro to the library. He opened the door and let her in first before him, then close the door.

"Sit," he asked.

Then Chihiro took a seat on the nearest chair from the door. As soon as she sat, before she could realize it, Haku knelt in front of her, toppled his body to her lap, and hugged her.

Chihiro was confused. "Haku…?"

Haku didn't say anything. Soon, she heard him sobbing. "Haku, what's wrong?" she asked again.

He didn't answer. Then he burst into crying. This was the first time she ever saw him crying like this. He cried really loud like a kid. "Haku… What is wrong…?" she repeated. This time she hugged him back and rubbed his head.

Haku shook his head and still crying. Chihiro couldn't figure out what was it, Haku was still covering it up from her. But she guessed she would just let him be, he needed to throw it out so he would be relieved. Soon his cry subsided. He lifted his head up and looked at Chihiro.

"I'm scared, Chihiro," he started. "I'm so scared,"

Chihiro held his hands. "What are you so scared of?"

Haku was silent for a moment. He looked confused to answer her question. Chihiro reached his cheek. "Tell me, My Love," she asked.

Haku looked down. "I'm scared of tomorrow, Chihiro," he said. "What if we couldn't handle the enemies? What if they're so many?"

"Haku…"

"What if I make mistakes and take the wrong move?"

"Haku, listen-"

"What if I'm not strong enough to protect you? What if I- no, I can't lose y-"

"Kohaku, listen to me!" she snapped. Then Haku shut his mouth. Chihiro held his head and leaned closer. "That's not going to happen. You're not going to lose me," she said carefully and firmly.

Haku blinked. He reached her hands on his face. "Aren't you scared?" he asked.

Chihiro forced a smile. "That's a stupid question. You know the answer," she said.

That's right. Haku already know that she's scared too. But he was so caught up with his own fear that he forgot Chihiro's fear must be bigger than his.

"Everything will be fine. We'll get through this together," Chihiro said. She wiped his tears and kissed him.

It always worked. Her kiss was curing and soothing. Now he felt better. "Stay with me tonight," he asked.

Chihiro wouldn't refuse this time. "Okay,"

Now they're at their favorite spot of the library. Haku rolled out a mat between the shelves near the fire place. Chihiro sat and leaned her back to the shelf. Haku noticed that she kept rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she said.

"Hold on, I'll get you a blanket," he said.

"Don't," she stopped him. "Stay. I don't want a blanket," she said. And she pulled his outer shirt.

Haku smiled and took of his white shirt. "Insensitive, wasn't I?" he asked. Then he gave it to her and sat next to her.

Chihiro laughed a little. "Not really," she said. And she used his outer to cover her body like a blanket. She took of her hairband too, so her head leaned comfortably.

Haku smiled. He really loved to see her unraveling her hair. "Hey, do you want to see something cool?" he asked.

"Sure. Impress me, Dragon," she said.

"Okay, watch this," he said. Then he raised his hands, aimed them to the ceiling. " _Zurnich,_ " he cast a spell. Then instantly, the ceiling becoming transparent. Now they're seeing the clear night sky with so many glitters of stars within.

"Woa, that is cool. It's like my dream is coming true to have a roof made of stars," she exclaimed.

Haku smiled. "I'm so happy that I made it true," he said.

Chihiro laughed then rested her head on his shoulder. They just kept admiring at the stars and let a moment gone in silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Chihiro asked.

Haku grabbed her right hand, looking at her ring, and play with her fingers. "It's up to you," he said. "I could stay like this forever if you want to,"

Chihiro twined his arm. Then an idea came up to her head. "Haku, can you sing?" she asked.

Haku smiled weirdly. "What is that sudden question?"

"Oh, come on. I sang for you at your river," she said. "Now, it's your turn to sing for me,"

Haku laughed a little. "Well, if you insist," he said. "I only sing for you,"

"Yeaay," she cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, The Singing Dragon, Kohaku!" she uttered, and she clapped her hands.

Haku laughed to her cute behavior, then he thought for the right song to sing. (*)

" _Here I am staring at your perfection, in my arms, so beautiful,_ " he started.

Chihiro smiled widely, he really sang! "No way!" she exclaimed.

Haku smiled and he looked up to the sky. " _The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out. Somebody, slow it down,_ "

Haku's singing was not bad. Chihiro enjoyed it very much.

" _This is way too hard, 'cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave,_ "

Chihiro lifted her head and looked at him. Why… the lyrics? "Haku?"

Haku turned to her. " _This is my last glance, that will soon be memory,_ "

Chihiro wrinkled her eyebrows. She didn't like the lyrics. "Haku!" she protested.

Haku looked away and shut his eyes. " _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go,_ " and he embraced her shoulder. " _But tonight, I'm gonna hold you so close,_ "

Chihiro shook her head. "Haku, please stop…"

Haku ignored her. " _'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,_ " then he turned to her and looked at her deeply. " _But tonight, I need to hold you…_ "

Haku leaned closer and stroked her hair. " _… so close._ " He whispered the last lyric.

Chihiro shed a tear. Why would he sing her that song? And now he's staring at her with his eyes glassy. Chihiro opened her mouth about to say a word. But Haku put his finger on her lips.

"Shh," he said. "Please don't say anything,"

Chihiro gulped. Haku wiped the tears trace on her cheeks and gave her a bittersweet kiss on her forehead. No way. It should be a sweet kiss, but it hurt. Chihiro ducked and hugged him. She just wanted to bury herself in his arms. Haku sighed. At the time he felt so hard to breathe, but that's okay. As long as he had her in his arms.

Haku stroked her smooth brown hair, never to stop. Besides it soothed himself, it made Chihiro sleepy. And sleepy. Comfy. And warm. And sleep.

Haku let her sleep. Then he waited for at least an hour, to make sure Chihiro had gone into deep sleep. Once he checked her, called her softly and she gave no respond. That's good. Now he tried to move without having to wake her. She gripped his clothes so tight, he carefully pulled it out her hand. Then he pulled a pillow out of thin air, for her. After he's sure she's okay, he stroked her hair once again.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro," he said. Then he leaned closer to her ear. " _Teelom (sleep),_ " he cast a spell on her, so she would only wake when the spell cast off or when he discards it.

Haku walked to the door. Before he got out, he cast a barrier all over the room. Haku locked the door and left.

* * *

"That's all?" Lin asked. She had been having a small meeting with Yubaba and Q.

"I guess that's all. Or maybe there's something we missed? Or you'd like to add something?" Q replied.

Lin shook her head. "Yubaba?" Q asked.

Yubaba thought for a second. "Where is Haku? He supposed to have joined us," Yubaba asked.

"He was gone with Chihiro. But I'm sure they're still here in the bathhouse. Just let him be," Q said.

Then suddenly Haku came in, without knocking the door. "Sorry, I'm very late," he said.

"Haku, we thought you're not coming," Lin said.

Haku ignored her. "How's everything?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. We got all things planned," Yubaba said. "Q, care to re-explain to him?"

Q rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth about to start.

"Don't," Haku said. "I trust you guys. I'll agree with all your plans," he said.

"Great," Q said.

"But, uh…" Haku mumbled. "Can I ask you guys to do me a favor?" he asked.

"What is it, Dragon?" Lin asked.

Then Haku put on his serious face. " _They_ 're looking for Chihiro. So, when the time has come, I want you to lock her in her room," he said.

Lin, Q, and Yubaba looked at each other. "But-"

"Just do it!" Haku insisted, didn't want to hear any denial from Lin. "Please. I won't let them to touch her, even at her single hair," he said again.

The other three thought and considering Haku's request. "Fine. We'll do it," Yubaba decided.

Haku nodded. "Thanks," he said. "That's all. Now, excuse me." he said again and immediately left.

Once he left, Yubaba, Q, and Lin sighed. Q shook his head. "Unfortunately, _they_ 're looking for Chihiro, Yubaba, and also you too, Dragon."

 *** _Daylight by Maroon 5_**


	21. Chapter 21: D-day

Chapter 21: The War

 **D-day**

There he was. Been sitting for hours, all night long. Holding the only love of his life, so tight. Never once loosened his arms, didn't mind about the stiff on them. All he cared about was her. That she needed a really nice sleep. And about him, he promised himself not to fall asleep. Not even a blink.

A funny thing about tomorrow, that everything was possibility and it would never promise you any certainty. Whatever would come, no one was ready for it. And so was him. If it was meant to be, then it would be. And this dragon wouldn't want to miss a blink of his precious, before any chances come and get them.

He smiled. He felt satisfied with what he was having right now. He really spent every second of the night admiring her. He watched her sleeping peacefully. The more he looked at her serene face, the more he found her endearing. He caressed her cheeks, they were meek and springy. Even when she's asleep, the blush was never washed off. Then suddenly she laughed in her sleep. Oh no, did he wake her? He caught a panic for a second, but gladly she gave him no other sign that she's awake. He sighed in relief. He thought she must be having a dream. He swore that the next time he couldn't help it, he would pinch her cheeks roguishly.

Then the air moved a little rapid and blew through his fingers, every time she breathed; he took it as a little wind that he would always want to feel.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Not that he failed and fell asleep, he only wanted to strengthen his senses other than his sight. He was used to only hear his own lonely heartbeat. But now, she was there in his arms. He could hear and feel her heart beating. Her beats and his were shouting to each other. What a perfect harmony. And he got a thing to realize that her heartbeat was the very sound of nature that could make him feel he was home, after the gurgling water sound of his river.

Now he ducked, placed his nose near her neck, but not to let it touch, and sniffed. Her scent. As soon as it got in and possessed all of his nerves, he got goose-bumps and his inner dragon moaned. Then he laughed to himself. This girl he loved the most, could do both invigorate and intoxicate him only by her scent.

The last, but not least. He couldn't decide how many times he had done it that night, but he just couldn't get enough to stroke her silky hair and never get bored to kiss her head.

As he looked up to the sky through the invisible ceiling above them, he realized it was getting bright and brighter. A slight white line on it told him that soon would be dawn. He sighed, the perfect night of keeping his precious for his own had come to an end.

He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Then he reached the former sleeping spell he cast on her earlier and discarded it. Soon, the girl in his arms moved. She yawned and stretched her body, before finally opened her lovely brown eyes.

He welcomed her with his best smile. She replied him with a sweet smile. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied. "Got a good sleep?" he asked.

She nodded. "Rather than good. It was a very nice sleep," she said. "I even had a nice dream,"

So, he was true. He couldn't help to not stroking her hair, again. "Really? What was it?"

She laughed a little. "It was about you and I. We were playing in a theme park and bought some ice cream!" she explained excitedly.

Haku laughed to her excitement. She sat up and took a good look on her dragon. "You didn't sleep?" she asked.

Haku smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Why-"

"Because I didn't want to," he cut her off.

Chihiro sighed. Then she only shook her head and looked away because she didn't want to argue with him now. "Is it already in the morning?" she asked instead.

"It's almost dawn," he answered.

She nodded her head. Then she took the hairband on her wrist and tied her hair up. She took his white outer from her lap, swung it over above his head, and landed it on his shoulder. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said.

Haku smiled. He simply nodded and put on his shirt. "Chihiro," he called her.

"Yeah?"

Haku grabbed her hand. "Let's get out and have a check on the others,"

* * *

Lin was being awaken to the warmth that covered her body and a bit uncomfortable on her back. Where was she? Then she opened her eyes and found herself laying in the couch on Yubaba's office. She snapped a little to a sudden snoring. That was Q, sat and asleep on the other couch across her. Now she remembered. Last night Yubaba asked them to stay there and have some rest, and she'd be with Boh. Great. But she didn't remember that she used a blanket to sleep. She looked at the thing on her lap and realized that it was Q's cloak.

Lin smiled a little. But, wait, what? No, she shouldn't think anything about it. Then she turned to look at the window. It's almost dawn! She hastily stood up.

"Q, wake up," she said while shaking his body.

Q snapped awake and almost jumped from his seat. "Lin!" he uttered surprised. "What's wrong?"

Lin put on a serious face. "It's almost dawn," she said. " _They_ could be here anytime now,"

Then his eyes wide opened. "Damn! I got overslept!" Q sulked. He immediately stood up and rushed to go to the window, to check if Ji-In and his troops already there.

"Q," Lin called.

Q stopped his pace and turned to her. "What?"

Lin handed him his cloak. Her face was blushing. "Thanks," she said shortly. Then she turned away, headed to Boh's room. "I'll notify Yubaba," she said again.

Q only smiled a little and put on his cloak, then walked to the window. He would think about it later. Now he got to make a clear sight of the town. He opened the window. Lin was right, it's almost dawn. But looked like the sun wouldn't rise for that day. Then he looked at the view. From the bridge, clear. The town, clear. Then he reached the hills, there was a black mist. This was it.

"What you got, Q?"

Q turned around and Yubaba had already stood before him, with Lin.

He balled his fists. " _They_ 're here."

Yubaba put on a serious face. "The time has come," she said. "Q, Lin, go to the main floor and get everyone ready," she ordered. "I'll take care of the children and the elders first, then I'll catch you up there."

Q and Lin nodded. "Yes, Mam." They said together. Without needing any other instruction, they moved and left Yubaba's office.

Now, Yubaba took a deep breath. The time had come, for Boh too. She went back to her son's room. Softly, she woke him up.

"Mama…? Why are you not sleeping?" Boh asked in half awake while rubbing his eyes.

Yubaba smiled. "I'm sorry to wake you so early, Sweetheart," she said.

"What is wrong, Mama? Something happened?"

Yubaba caressed both of his cheeks. "Yes, Sweetheart, something happened," she replied. "Boh, soon there'll be some kids and elders that must join you here,"

Boh looked at her confused. "Why, Mama?"

Yubaba sighed and she put on a weak smile. "This bathhouse is going to face something dangerous that you and the other kids and elders are not allowed to be in,"

Boh frowned and was getting more confused. "What is it, Mama?" he asked. "Why is it going to happen? Will it be long? Will we be safe?" and he kept throwing all his questions.

Yubaba only hugged him. "I don't know, Sweetheart," she said. "But don't be worry. You won't be alone, and you'll be safe."

Boh frowned, he didn't satisfy with her answers. "Mama will be here too, right?"

Yubaba smiled again and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, and she kissed her baby. "I love you, Son."

Boh was going to ask her more questions but Yubaba had left him alone in that circular room.

* * *

There she was. Standing in front of that wooden door, she knocked it.

Once. No answer from the person inside.

Twice. She knocked it louder and faster. Result? Still, none.

She believed there's no likelihood that he'd open the door or at least answer her at the third time, so, she slid the door and barged in.

"Kamaji!" she called.

The six-arms boiler man was tightly asleep, in the middle of his snoring he snapped awake to the sudden call.

"Yubaba?" he asked, trying to make sure of his sleepy eyes. "Couldn't you at least knock at the door?"

"I did," she answered shortly. Then she walked sharp to him, bent down, and gave him a serious look on her face. "The time has come. The war is on our door,"

Kamaji fell silent. "I'm not ready," he said.

Yubaba shook her head. "Me either. Nobody is. But we got to face this,"

"No," Kamaji said and shook his head. "I mean, I'm not ready to meet Boh, to meet our son,"

Yubaba was silence for a second and then letting out a heavy breath. "You promised," she said.

"Yeah... But what am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? Do I supposed to be just showing up and say 'Hi, I'm your father and I'll be taking care of you'?" Kamaji threw it all.

Yubaba sighed. They both knew it's hard to do this. Even more for Boh, he had never seen his father before. But what's called as fate pushed them to, and now there was no time to doubt it. The bigger problem like the war should be the one they consider seriously.

"Kamaji," Yubaba said, she patted on his shoulders. "We got no time for this. And this is your chance," she encouraged him.

At first, Kamaji shook his head. But the look on Yubaba's face showed that she was counting on him. Then he sighed and nodded his head.

Yubaba smiled. "You'll be okay. He'll be okay. Everything will be okay,"

* * *

Boh was still confused with what was happening. He merely huffed and threw himself back to his bed. He laid there and staring at the fancy ceiling of his circular room. He imagined, how it would be to have another people, maybe strangers, joining him there?

Soon after, he heard footsteps, footsteps that seemed like dozens of people, heading to his room. Then the door opened and the witch with a blue dress showed up.

"Mama!" Boh called happily.

"Boh," she called while she walked towards him. "Boh, sweetie, I'm sorry that some kids, mothers, and elders will have to join you here,"

Then the people she mentioned began to come into the room one by one. Boh began to be scared, as he had never met any stranger.

Yubaba hugged him. "Don't be scared, Boh. They are not strangers, they're your family too like Chihiro and Haku, you just never met them before,"

Boh slowly nodded his head. "Will it be long?" he asked.

Yubaba smiled. "Hopefully it won't," she answered. "Don't worry, you'll like them, and you'll be safe here with them," she said again. Then she kissed her baby on his head and headed to the door.

As his mama walked out, a man with six arms, black suit, and spectacles came in. This man made Boh cocked his eyebrow and somehow there's a sudden tug on him that made him felt different.

"Uh... Hi?" the man started.

Boh blinked. "Hello," he greeted the man.

The man walked towards him. Somehow his steps seemed heavy and that he took a deep breath several times.

Boh couldn't help the urge to ask. "Who are you?" the question slipped out of his mouth innocently.

The man tried to be calm and he gave that giant baby his best smile. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm your _guardian_ , and you'll be safe with me,"

* * *

Chihiro and Haku came at the right time. Everybody had gathered on the main floor. Lin, Q, and Yubaba stood on a table, so everybody got a clear view of them. Haku lead Chihiro made their way through the mass and get close next to where Lin, Q, and Yubaba stood.

"Listen to me, everyone," Lin started. Everyone put their attention on her, looking both so serious yet surrendering.

"We all know that the time has come, so I'm not gonna say a lot," Lin stopped for a second to gulp. "Here _they_ come, in front of our door. Whatever it is, ready or not, we have to face it. Do your best for the good of this bathhouse, for the good of all of us. Do everything as how we planned it and remember that Q will lead us, so listen to him.

Last, we won't say that this gonna be the end, but we all know that nobody could ever promise us tomorrow. So…" she stopped, she thought she was out of words. And she sighed.

"I wish we have good luck." Lin ended his speech.

Reacting to her words, the mass chatted to each other, some of them shook hands, some of them hugged. They seemed more prepared right now.

Lin felt her pink salmon breeches were being gripped from her left side. Then she turned and found it was Chihiro who did it. "May I have a word?" she asked.

Lin nodded. "Sure, Chihiro. Come up here," Lin said and offered her hand.

Chihiro took her hand and Lin pulled her up. Now Lin gave her a chance to say what she thought she must say to them. "Everyone, may I have a word, please?" she started.

And everyone back to focus to the girl with brown hair up there. "From the very first I came here, I always gave you so much trouble. Like this one at my second presence here, Q found this _war forecast_ on me, so all of this is because of me. But what I got from you is your merit and mettle to fight and help me out with these problems," she said confidently. "So, there's nothing I can say, except thank you for everything," she ended her words with a genuine smile on her lips.

Haku who stood still right where he was, at the moment he fell in love with her speaking confidently, couldn't tell how much he did fall for her and still do. And every time was better, and better.

Out of Chihiro's expectation, the foreman went in front of the others and spoke, "That's alright, Sen. You are part of us now, it's what family do to protect and fight for each other," he said. "Is that right, everyone!?" he shouted asking the others.

Some of the mass said yes, some of them nodded and smiled to her. Chihiro smiled happily and bowed to them. Yubaba smiled while taking steps forward. She patted Lin and Chihiro's shoulders, asking for a place.

"So, everybody has given their speech. I wonder what I can say," Yubaba said.

The mass laughed a little at her words. Yubaba herself too, laughed a little. "Well, I just want to confess that… I was never a good or kind owner of this bathhouse and moreover being a nice boss to you. But when it comes to a problem like this, all of you staying true to this place that probably never gave you the real happiness. I must say that, I, Yubaba, owe you a lot for this," Yubaba stopped for a moment. "As the finale I'd like to sorry for whatever it is I ever done to you, and… Thank you, for being a decent family,"

Somehow everyone felt both happy and sad to hear her words. The mass clapped to her speech and some of them shed a tear.

"Thank you, Yubaba," the foreman said, deputing the mass. "We owe you more," he said again then he bowed to her, followed by everyone in the room.

Now Yubaba shed a tear and sighed. She smiled widely. "Thank you," that's all she could say.

"For the bathhouse!" the foreman shouted with his fist up in the air.

"For the bathhouse!" the others followed him.

Q took a step forward. "Alright, everybody, listen up!" he said taking the command. "Now we're about to engage our enemy. Remember the strategies and follow my command. After I dismiss you, you'll have to be ready on your own position. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Q!" everybody answered together.

"Okay, now, the front squad moved first, then followed by the middle squad, and the last will be the rear squad," he continued. "Go!" he commanded.

The mass nodded and immediately moved as what he said. Yubaba, Lin, Chihiro, and Q himself got down from the table.

"Chihiro, come with me," Lin asked. Chihiro nodded, but she confused why Lin headed the wrong way. "But, Lin, the door is there. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Lin thought for a second. She received a glance of compulsion from the dragon. And so were Q and Yubaba, four of them switched glances. Thrifty, the girl whose being their subject didn't notice. "To my room, I left my weapon there," Lin continued, trying to give Chihiro a convince answer.

"Oh, okay," Chihiro said without any suspicion. As soon as they left, Haku sighed.

"Haku, where is the sword that I gave you?" Yubaba asked.

"In my room," Haku answered. "Why?"

"Why don't you bring it?" Yubaba asked again.

"Because I'm not good at using it," he answered simply.

"Take it, you might need to use it," she demanded.

Haku nodded. "Okay," then he left her, heading to his room without any mistrust.

Yubaba winced her eyes. "Q," she called.

"Yes, Mam?" he answered.

"You go and catch up Lin. I'll take care of Haku," Yubaba ordered.

* * *

Lin and Chihiro had arrived at their room. Meanwhile Lin came inside, Chihiro waited outside thinking that this was something odd. Lin was silence during their way going there, and usually Lin was never a clumsy lady to leave her weapon. _Does she hide something from me?_

"Chihiro," Lin called from inside the room.

"Yeah?"

"Come in," Lin asked.

Chihiro did so. She walked into the room. "Lin, what's wro-"

She had no chance to finish her question because Lin suddenly threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Chihiro felt confused. "Lin…" she said.

Lin let her go. "I'm sorry," she said.

Chihiro was getting more confused. "What?"

But Lin didn't answer. She pushed Chihiro further into the room, stepped out, and shut the door.

Chihiro was surprised. She immediately alight at the door and tried to open it, but she couldn't. "Lin!? What are you doing!?" she shouted.

Lin was still there to hold the door, thinking a way to seal it because it had no key to be locked.

Chihiro pounded the door. "Lin, I know you're still there! Please open up!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro. We don't want to lose you," Lin finally answered.

Chihiro shook her head and kept trying to open the door. "What do you mean? Why are you doing this? Let me out!" she shouted again.

Now Chihiro was no more a weak little girl, she's powerful enough to try to open the door. Lin thought she couldn't be able to handle her any longer.

"Lin!" someone called her.

Lin turn to her right and found Q was on his way to her. "Q, help me with this!" Lin said.

Chihiro heard them. _What is this? Why is Q here too?_ "Q! Are you there!? PLEASE LET ME OUT!" she shouted even louder.

But nobody's outside answered. Then she heard Q's voice saying a spell. Soon, she heard their footsteps running away from there. Chihiro gritted her teeth, she should have noticed that they intended to coop her. Now she wasn't pounding the door anymore, she's kicking it. But it wouldn't break an inch. Then she moved backwards, took a run-up, and finally ran sharp and banged her body to the door.

The result, she was being bounced back off. She stood up while rubbing her sore arm. "Damn it! Someone please, get me out of here!" she screamed to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Haku arrived at his room. Immediately opened the drawer of his cupboard. The sword was there. He took it and closed the drawer back, and also his cupboard. Then he moved fast heading to the door. Surprisingly, Yubaba was there.

"Yubaba!" he said surprised. "Sorry I took so long," he said.

Yubaba said nothing. She stepped out and closed his door instead.

Haku cocked his eyebrow. "Yubaba, what's wrong?" he asked.

Yubaba didn't answer and she locked his door. Haku's eyes widened. _Now she tries to imprison me!?_ "Hey, Yubaba, what are you doing!?" he shouted, while trying to open the door.

"I'm sorry, Haku. We don't want to lose you too," Yubaba answered.

Haku winced his eyes and banged the door. "That's ridiculous! Let me out! I can turn into a dragon anytime now and if I bang the door you won't survive, come on open the door!" he shouted again.

Yubaba didn't answer. She said out loud a spell, which Haku knew very well it was a spell to cover a casemate. And he could feel the spell surrounded his room, this meant that he also couldn't use the window to escape.

"Damn it, Yubaba!" he cursed her.

Then Yubaba walked away from his room. She reached out a necklace with two-headed-witch pendant which was a simple communication device, like _walkie-talkie._ She recently tripled it and gave it to Lin and Q for secret long-distance coordination. "Q, Lin, can you hear me?" she started.

Q and Lin was already outside the bathhouse. They were now on the end of the bridge at the town side. "Yes, Mam," Q answered. He put the necklace on his belt.

"I heard you," Lin answered. She hided the necklace under her shirt.

" _How about Chihiro?_ " Yubaba asked.

"Clear," Lin answered.

"How about Haku?" Q asked.

" _Clear_ ," Yubaba answered.

"Good," Lin said.

" _I'm on position,_ " Yubaba said.

"Okay," Q said then he turned to Lin. "Now it's time to split out," he said.

Lin nodded, then Q was about to left her, but she stopped him. "Q, wait," she said.

"What?"

Lin thought for a second. "Let's switch. I'll be with the front squad and you'll be here with the rear squad,"

Q shook his head. "No, we have to stick to the plan,"

"But-"

"Lin," he cut her off. "It's the right thing to put the weak ones on the first line of defense, and that'll make the strongest one be in the last line of defense," he explained.

That's right, Lin knew it very well. But she's just worried about him. "How about that?" he asked.

Lin nodded her head. "Okay," she said.

Then something Lin never expected to happen, happened. Q leaned closer and landed a quick kiss on her forehead. Meanwhile she froze, Q stepped backwards. "Wish me stay alive," he said and finally left her.

* * *

Sakura had just left her daughter for about ten minutes to pee. As she returned to her daughter's room, there was a shadow seen in her room, and now it's about to touch her daughter.

"HEY!" she shouted. The shadow looked surprised. Now it tried to run away. Sakura chased it; she threw her power to that wicked thing. But it moved fast, and she missed. She tried once again when that shadow reached the window, she hit it and then the shadow faded away and gone. With that wicked thing gone, she heard a voice of a man laughing evilly. She gasped, she hoped this wasn't something she's scared of this whole time.

Then suddenly her daughter coughed. She was surprised. That's the first time her daughter gave her a sign that she's alive. She hastily ran to her.

Her daughter was still there with her eyes closed. But this time she looked like she was trying to wake up from a nightmare. She was breathing heavily. She wasn't sure if it was okay, but she thought her daughter might need her help. So, she held her hand. "Mikayo," she called her.

The black-haired girl's body was lifted and stiffen. She gasped before finally opened her eyes.

 ***Loyluma - Thanks a lot! It's a pleasure to have a reader like you and I'm really happy that you liked my story. WOW! YOU DREW THEM!? I WISH I COULD SEE YOUR DRAWING! Oh and about Q: he's a bit shorter than Haku but still taller than Lin. Other details of him (that I haven't mentioned in the story) is he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. There were no buttons but black ropes to tie on the shirt. He wore half finger gloves on his hands. His trousers was black. He also wearing a belt where he kept bringing his sword there. And almost forget about his look, mmm** **okay I decided his hair was like Liam's (Payne :*) and he had a bit and slight beard growing from his hair to his chin. Tadaaah! I hope you like it! And I apologize for taking so long to update this one. XOXO**

 ***MarzDominator - Oh nooo! You tell me. /** **I apologize for taking so long to update this one.** ***Sherona849 - overprotect I guess... /** **I apologize for taking so long to update this one.**

 ***Lauren248 - Thanks a lot! I'm really happy to know you enjoyed my story. And yes! I even think to make Lin and Q's own story. What do you say? /** **I apologize for taking so long to update this one.**


End file.
